EGO
by TheLineCero
Summary: Un egocéntrico es alguien que pretende hacer girar al mundo a su alrededor. Sin peros. Sin protestas. Y que viven ignorando que es el propio mundo el que se reserva el derecho de orbitar por donde quiera. {Historia original}
1. 1- El Rey del Ranking

**Rating:** _T {Seinen & futuro yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 **— _EGO_ —**

* * *

 **1—** _El Rey del Ranking._

Hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo; los que son guapos y los que no. La belleza equivale a posibilidades, a oportunidades y, posteriormente, a poder. Ser agraciado físicamente te abre las puertas de muchos sitios, y te da el derecho a cerrárselas en las narices a aquellos que no lo son ni queriendo. Así funciona todo desde siempre. Y no sé cómo será ese otro mundo donde se consuelan diciendo que la belleza está en el interior, pero en este lado de la moneda el camino frente a ti siempre brilla, y todo, TODO, está destinado a ir mejor que el día anterior.

—Cuéntanos, Ryohei-kun, ¿es cierto que podremos verte dentro del reparto de uno de los doramas que se estrenará este invierno?

—No es una certeza, y en todo caso, el elenco es aún confidencial. Sólo puedo decir que tengo muchos proyectos entre manos para lo que resta de año.

—¡Tus fans estarán esperando por ello!

—Siempre es un placer contar con todo su apoyo.

Busco mi cámara, guiño un ojo y lanzo un beso. Es un programa pregrabado y no hay público, sólo un par de cámaras sudorosos y mal vestidos, pero sé que en el estreno añadirán ese efecto enlatado de risillas y gritos de fans que acentuarán más este momento. La presentadora, sin ir más lejos, suelta un gemido que suena a gato atropellado, y que tengo que aguantar sin lanzarle a la cara el triste vaso de agua que me han servido para hora y media de entrevista. Deben estar orgullosos de ellos mismos, porque yo no lo estoy en absoluto.

—Nuestro ranking de popularidad de hoy nos dice que apoyo no te faltará. ¿No es así, Ruri-chan? ¡Vamos, no seas tímida! Sabemos que también eres una fan.

La famosilla local entra por un lado del escenario, con una falda pomposa y una varita de plástico con una estrella llena de purpurina rosa. Ruri es una chiquilla que ha salido en revistas de ropa como modelo, y aunque es guapa y tiene un par de tetas decentes, su voz de niña y sus dejes de retrasada mental me ponen malo.

Me saluda, obviamente, y le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras voy a su lado, frente a la pantalla, para propiciar un acercamiento que sólo será la comidilla de los paparazzi mañana por la mañana. En la pantalla aparecen diez nombres y una caricatura, y es cuando Ruri empieza a nombrarles a todos desde el décimo puesto hacia arriba. No me interesa. Miro a lo alto de la lista, donde está la cabeza rubia con una diadema, un lunar en la mejilla y una expresión que pretende ser sensual.

 _Ahí estoy._ Donde **debo** estar. Y me encanta.

Estamos en Tokio, capital del cotilleo y el entretenimiento. Los que son alguien en esta ciudad ya tienen su foto plasmada en un cartel, en un escaparate o en las bragas de alguna adolescente acomplejada que escapa de su propia vida metiéndose en la de los demás. En eso consiste ser famoso; en venderse como el público espera que lo hagas y en fingir que no eres mejor que todos ellos. Es por eso que las entrevistas como aquella me parecen un timo. Preguntas hechas por un cotilla al que en realidad le importa poco tu vida y a las que respondes con las palabras exactas que tu representante te ha hecho memorizar horas antes. En este negocio, _La Verdad_ es como esa ramera con la que nadie admite haber estado, y no seré yo quien empiece a hacerlo ahora. Así que siguiendo un guión preestablecido, finalizo aquella estupidez con la profesionalidad necesaria antes de lanzarme a los pasillos del estudio, tras mi representante.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Ryo-kun.

—Por supuesto.

—Con esta, cerramos el período de entrevistas hasta la próxima semana.

—Es lo que acordamos, genio.

Hace ocho meses, este tío de aquí me descubrió echándome a perder en las calles de Nagoya. Con la popularidad que siempre he tenido en el instituto, no fue una sorpresa que alguien del mundillo quisiera promocionarme; aunque fuera un tío trajeado y repeinado con aspecto de secretario frígido –ese fue su apodo más adelante–. Desde que le conozco, la única duda sobre él que me ha venido a la mente es la de qué clase de habilidad tiene para no tropezarse con nada mientras ajusta mis horarios y atiende a los e-mails en la tablet mientras camina.

Lo veo pararse justo frente al ascensor y pulsar el botón sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. A veces, su asquerosa profesionalidad me hace querer verle darse de morros contra algo alguna vez...

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Quién nos honra con su divina presencia? —cuando las puertas se abren, la voz chillona y nasal que sale del ascensor es lo único que hace que _El Frígido_ levante la mirada. Es un tío alto y delgado, con una camisa grunge y unos pantalones sueltos que combinan irremediablemente con la extravagancia de su cresta rubia y sus gafas de sol gigantescas. Lleva al hombro la funda de un bajo llena de pegatinas sin sentido; como esa que parece sacada de un bote de ramen especial o esa otra que es simplemente la de una marca de zapatos.

Rikiya. Un punk al que conocí hace seis meses, cuando debutó como líder de un grupo al que algún cazatalentos rescató del club de mala muerte donde tocaban antes. Ahora han dado el salto a la fama con un primer disco que por lo visto no se ha vendido muy mal. Digamos que es un kouhai muy útil de vez en cuando.

—El Rey del Ranking, ya lo has visto —acepto ese choque de manos y puños que me ofrece y entro, para bajar a los aparcamientos.

—Sí, y también como te camelabas a "Boquita-de-piñón-Ruri" —lo veo apoyarse en el hombro de mi representante como si fuera un colega de toda la vida—. Tienes que estar orgulloso de él, _Icchi_. Sabe buscarse audiencia solito.

—Lo estoy, Rikiya-kun —con una voz carente de emoción alguna, le responde mientras se aparta el brazo de encima con educación. Me pone de los putos nervios que sea un tío tan soso—. Y es Ichinose-san para ti.

—Que frío… —Riki hace un puchero y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, girando la cabeza hacia mí—. Por cierto, ¿tienes planes ya para mañana por la noche?

—He reservado dos de las plantas del AgeHa. Seremos unos quinientos en total, contando con los de seguridad y los grupos que tocarán. Iréis, ¿verdad?

—¿Bromeas? No me perdería el cumpleaños del Rey por nada del mundo —se contorsionó hacia atrás para mirar a Ichinose—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿No vendrás a darle marcha al cuerpo?

—No —respondo, mientras las puertas volvían a abrirse y salía el primero del ascensor. Miro por encima del hombro a mi representante, con una sonrisa que me parece lo suficientemente burlona—. Los viejos se acuestan temprano, así que dudo que aguante el ritmo —me doy la vuelta—. Diles a Hana y Kuroki que también les espero. A las diez.

—¡Reeecibido!

Escucho a Ichinose seguirme en silencio hasta el coche y al ascensor volver a subir. Me pregunto fugazmente para qué demonios habrá bajado con nosotros si no tenía asuntos en el aparcamiento, pero se me olvida al momento de entrar en la parte trasera del coche. Un Subaru Forester negro que siempre huele a nuevo, y al que le planto los tenis en el asiento cuando me apoyo en la puerta y me recuesto. Es absurdamente espacioso. Ichinose conduce, y poco después nos ponemos en marcha.

Aunque trabaje en distintos puntos de la provincia y el estudio principal que me contrató esté en la capital, soy un chico de Nagoya, que poco después de tener un ingreso propio de dinero se mudó al barrio de Chikusa, a un bloque de apartamentos medio-alto que me encargué de reformar a mi gusto. Soy hijo único, así que no me costó adaptarme a estar solo en casa y a encargarme de las tareas; aunque me pase la mayor parte del tiempo en aquel coche con olor a pino fresco y cuero, o metido en los platós de televisión. Sólo para ganarme unos días libres he pasado por ocho esta semana, entre entrevistas, programas de variedades y de cocina, así que será un gustazo poder volver a casa y planear mi fiesta de cumpleaños de mañana. Creo que lo primero que haré será darme una buena ducha y aplastarme en el sofá para empezar a tirar los regalos y las felicitaciones inservibles que aún están pendientes de mirarse.

—Con respecto a la fiesta —escucho decir a Ichinose, sacándome de mi empanamiento. Levanto la mirada y veo como mira fugazmente hacia atrás por el retrovisor—. Espero que sepas controlar lo que haces. No olvides que sigues siendo un personaje público.

—Que tú no hayas tenido una adolescencia divertida no te da derecho a censurarme. ¿Hace cuánto has dejado de tener veinte años? —miro por la ventana, donde la autopista se abría camino por el lado sur de los distritos—. Simplemente haz tu trabajo.

Si hay algo que detesto es que me den órdenes. Nunca he sabido encajarlas, porque no van exactamente con mi modo de hacer las cosas. No hay que equivocarse, no tengo un mal criterio, pero creo que mis decisiones son de por si lo bastante perfectas como para que nadie venga a cuestionármelas. No soy idiota, y sé lo que hago. Pedirme que no la cague en un evento público está de más; porque es en ese tipo de eventos privados donde sé que puedo controlar a la prensa a voluntad y promocionarme como me plazca. Que Ichinose no entienda algo tan básico dice mucho de por qué no consiguió llegar más allá de ser un simple mánager a la sombra de la verdadera fama. Y sabe que tengo razón, porque se abstiene de decir alguna gilipollez más y sigue conduciendo.

Desde la directa se ve como van quedando atrás los edificios de Tokio. Estamos a primeros de octubre, y el otoño ya va haciéndose con el color de los parques de las ciudades, así que me espera un paisaje de lo más sepia. Recuerdo que de niño siempre soñaba con venir a Tokio, porque supuestamente era increíble, y cada uno de sus distritos era famoso por sus especialidades y sus tiendas. Y tenía razón; cuando pisé la capital hace unos meses me pareció alucinante… la primera semana. Ha sido tan fácil ser parte de ella y de todo su comercio que volver a Nagoya supone, a veces, un reto mayor.

[…] El edificio donde vivo está en medio de una calle comercial, junto a otro idéntico. Lo único medio decente que hay, a parte de los bloques –me encanta el diseño rojo de los balcones y como la fachada parece estar haciendo la ola–, es la cafetería que hay haciendo esquina, junto a un antiguo negocio ahora cerrado. De resto, no hay mucho más que destacar.

Ichinose para frente a la entrada, me bajo del coche, saco las llaves y entro. Hay una especie de cuartito sin puerta junto a las escaleras, donde están los buzones, y hago una parada para ver que fan histérico ha descubierto ya donde vivo. Hay una vieja clasificando sus facturas sobre la mesa estrecha donde se deja la publicidad.

—Oh, pero si es ese jovencito tan guapo de la tele —ah, genial. Me ha visto. Y para colmo habla súper lento, que coñazo…—. Tengo una nieta —más rápido, señora— que sigue todos tus programas —joder, no tengo paciencia para esto.

—¿En serio? —abro el buzón, saco las cuatro cartas que hay y vuelvo a cerrarlo. Me largo.

—Siempre dice que sería —ella sigue hablando mientras camino hacia el ascensor— un placer poder conocerte.

La veo girarse y caminar también al ascensor cuando yo ya estoy dentro. Me niego a que me coma la oreja seis pisos, y menos con su voz cascada y poco clara. Así que pulso el seis y finjo no escucharla mientras hojeo las cartas y las puertas se cierran.

Apenas conozco a los vecinos. Y la verdad, nunca me ha dado por hacerlo. Lo único que tengo claro es que la gente que vive aquí es capaz de pagar los casi doscientos mil yenes que cuesta el alquiler, así que tengo la tranquilidad de que no se vaya a meter cualquiera. Son apartamentos de cincuenta y tantos metros cuadrados, de dos habitaciones e _ideales para una familia_ , según el tío de la inmobiliaria. Lo primero que hice después de poner a mis padres como avalistas de la compra del piso fue tirar abajo la pared que separaba los dos cuartos y hacerme un solo cuarto más grande. Estoy en mis veinte, no quiero tener críos aún. Y menos sin haber conocido a una mujer que esté a mi altura.

Paso las cartas. Hay una de mi madre, dos de fans que dicen amarme locamente y una con el logo de las oficinas de Aichi, donde obviamente no trabajo. Planteándome estaba en dejarla en el mismo ascensor cuando las puertas se abren, y veo algo que por fin me alegra la vista, y que casi choca contra mí al estar repasando un papelito que trae en la mano.

Es un bellezón. Bueno, quizás si no se notase que ya debe estar en sus treinta, sería mi tipo de mujer perfecta, pero aún así no está nada, nada mal. Tiene el pelo largo y negro, con un flequillo peinado hacia un lado que la hace parecer una de esas secretarias sexys y calentorras. Unos labios pequeños y cuidados y una manicura impecable. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Aparte de lo de la edad, digo.

—¿Con permiso…? —repite, cuando ve que no doy señales de salir del ascensor. Así que lo hago, la dejo pasar y hecho una buena mirada a su retaguardia. No recuerdo que en la sexta planta hubiese un culo como ese, ¿dónde había estado metida todo este tiempo?—. Gracias.

—De nada —canturreo, agitando la mano mientras el ascensor volvía a cerrarse. A ella si le hubiera dejado comerme algo ahí dentro…

Me descalzo al entrar en casa y enciendo las luces. Cuando tengo un horario muy repleto suelo quedarme en hoteles de Tokio, así que llevo dos días sin pasarme por aquí. Las cortinas del salón están echadas y en el sofá azul está la misma manta echa una bola con la que me abrigué hace dos noches. Dejo las cartas en la mesa que hay frente a una cocina abierta y me quito la chaqueta, yendo directamente a abrir las llaves del gas y del agua. Una _precaución_ que ese paranoico de mi representante se toma cuando sabe que estaré un tiempo fuera.

Corro la cortina, abro el balcón para ventilar un poco y voy directo a mi habitación; lo único de la casa que tiene una puerta de estilo japonés. Tras reformar, parecía la mejor opción en lugar de dejar una puerta enana. Dentro, mi cama tamaño Rey y de estilo futón sigue deshecha, pero tentadora, así que me lanzo sobre ella antes de pensar en los preparativos para mañana.

El plan es simple: tiene que ser la mejor fiesta de la historia. En mi lista de invitados están todas las personalidades del top cincuenta, lo que incluye grupos de música, modelos y actores. También he dejado sitio para los profesionales de las discográficas y para cualquiera que se mueva por el mundillo y pueda, a la larga, beneficiarme. No quiero a ningún friki que no encaje, porque solo daría mala imagen a mi sentido del gusto. Después de todo, sólo se cumplen los veinte una vez.

[…]

El AgeHa es uno de los mejores clubes nocturnos de Tokio. Está en Kôtô, cerca de la estación Shin-Kiba, en el espacio de eventos más grande de la ciudad. He tenido que salir temprano para organizarlo todo antes de la apertura, y quitando a otro intento de discurso de la vieja de los buzones, la cosa marcha sin incidentes.

En el salón principal ya sonaba la música desde los altavoces suspendidos de las vigas de acero del techo alto, y que formaban figuras geométricas que venían siendo parte del decorado. La mesa del Dj estaba en pleno centro, sobre una plataforma redonda y alta y de la que salían otros seis pares de altavoces que se iluminaban con la vibración de sus mezclas cañeras. Como si flotase, una bola de discoteca plateada hacía conjunto con los focos coloridos del techo, creando una estampa de infinito universo que te daba la sensación de no estar pisando tierra firme. Apenas hay mesas a los lados, fuera de la pista, pero si hay gradas de acero que los organizadores de la fiesta han terminado adaptando como un bufet libre de bebidas. Al lado, y sin destacar, un pasillo iluminado en rojo que te lleva a las escaleras, donde se puede bajar a la terraza abierta con piscina que también he acabado reservando.

Detrás de las cámaras, los famosos tienen otro tipo de aura. Un aura que dice que estamos aquí porque lo valemos, y porque tenemos dones con los que la gente corriente solo puede soñar. Somos una élite, la fantasía de muchos y la envidia de millones, y el que diga no estar orgulloso de ello miente.

La terraza se va llenando a lo largo de la noche, cuando la mayoría ya tiene unas copas de más y el hecho de bailar y dejarse las piernas en el salón principal es más un pensamiento que una posibilidad. Algunos se han traído el bañador y se dan un chapuzón discreto, mientras aprovechan para hacer amistades y darse autobombo. Otros se sueltan la melena y acaban compitiendo en cualquier cosa absurda que se les ocurra, o apostando a ver quien hace caer a la piscina al camarero de turno.

A ciertas alturas de la noche, yo mismo me había metido para recibir las felicitaciones de un par de modelos nuevas en el mundillo, incluida Ruri, que compensaba su idiotez con un bañador muy estrechito y unas medidas que se acentuaban estando sin ropa. Fue divertido oírla gritar y taparse cuando Kuroki, un tío lleno de piercings que formaba parte del grupo de Rikiya como guitarrista, se lanzó al agua como si fuera una bala de cañón, salpicando al camarero que al final nadie había logrado tirar. Lo vi intentando ligarse a Ruri cuando esta había ido hacia él para protestar.

—Hey, tío —giro la cabeza y veo a Riki sentándose junto a mí, al borde de la piscina. Me ofrece un puño que choco—. Menuda fiesta. Las redes sociales estallarán mañana con tu nombre.

—Esa es la idea —miro al frente, donde no hay nadie fuera de lugar. Desde la terraza se oye la música del salón principal y los gritos del Dj—. Tengo que asegurarme de que nadie olvide este día. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú en tu cumpleaños?

—Oh, nada como esto, te lo aseguro. Soy más de quedarme en casa y ver una maratón de L'Arc en Ciel.

—Suena muy digno de ti —cuando vuelvo a mirar a la piscina, Kuroki le hace carantoñas a Ruri mientras se la camela para besarla—. Vaya, que niño más rápido…

Riki se lleva una mano a la cara y suspira.

—Donde pone el ojo…

—Eh, que una fiesta sin pillar cacho no es una fiesta —sonrío de lado, haciéndole una señala al camarero para que me traiga una piña colada. Ya se cambiará de ropa luego—. ¿No hay nadie que te llame la atención? Puedo presentarte a alguien, ¿cómo te gustan?

—No, es que…

—¿Qué tal Mayu? —la señalé. Era una chica jovencita que se había convertido en la cara de una marca de dulces—. ¡Mayu!

Ella se acerca. Hago las presentaciones y los dejo solos antes de coger mi piña colada y ponerme un albornoz. Puede quedársela, después de todo ya me he liado con ella y no es nada del otro mundo. Prefiero a la morena que lleva ya un rato mirándome desde el otro lado de la terraza, porque me recuerda a la que ayer por la tarde vi en el ascensor. Será un buen entrenamiento cuando vuelva a ver a la original.

La fiesta llega a un verdadero final cuando está amaneciendo, después de idas y venidas con la música, la prensa y los fotógrafos que buscaban una exclusiva que vender. Estoy reventado, pero satisfecho. Me he asegurado de dar coba a los fans con algunas fotos de interés público, y creo que de paso he hundido la reputación de algunos famosillos a los que, seguramente, han pillado vomitando en la acera frente al club. Es a lo que se llama _matar dos pájaros de un tiro._

No tengo ganas de pasar la noche en un hotel, así que aguanto mi mejor pose, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y espero junto a los paparazzi a que Ichinose se levante de la puta cama y venga a recogerme.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —empieza.

—Me importa una mierda —me tumbo en el asiento de atrás—. Conduce.

Silencio. Poco después el motor ronronea y ponemos rumbo a Nagoya.

El móvil no ha dejado de sonarme durante todo el trayecto. Notificaciones de los comentarios que han bombardeado mis redes sociales o mensajes privados de gente que aún me felicita. Puedo permitirme responder a algunos antes de llegar, o adjuntar fotos propias que había hecho con el móvil. Cuando me bajo frente a mi piso, estoy riéndome solo al ver como habían hecho cientos de fotomontajes del camarero y su uniforme empapado. Guardo el teléfono, llamo al ascensor y pulso la sexta planta. Me masajeo el cuello y bostezo; estoy agotado. Me daré una ducha rápida y me enroscaré en mi cama tamaño sultán hasta que sea la hora de cenar…

—Buenos días. O no, con esa cara…

¿Ah…?

Aquella vez, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, no había una belleza morena repasando la lista de la compra. No había siquiera belleza, diría yo. Era un hombre. Más que un hombre, me pareció una total falta de respeto… Llevaba un traje azul marino que quedaba de todo menos bien en su cuerpo enano y rechoncho, y un maletín de piel sintética horrible. Cuando me animé a mirarle la cara para ver si tenía motivos de meterse con la mía, supe inmediatamente que no. Con unas gafas de pasta cuadradas y negras y un pelo que apenas se mantenía peinado hacia atrás, no es que estuviera en condiciones de criticar mi aspecto. Joder, si parecía un oficinista de mediana edad que le ha cogido prestado el traje a su abuelo…

—¡Cielo! —gritaron, y los dos giramos la cara inmediatamente a la puerta que se abrió en el pasillo. La que estaba junto a la mía—. Que te olvidas el bento.

—Vaya cabeza… ¡Te juro que lo dejé junto al maletín para acordarme!

Me quedé de piedra. Y la resaca que había dejado mi exceso de piña colada y ponche con ron se desvaneció cuando fui testigo de la cosa más rara que había visto en mi vida. La secretaria calentorra, con un delantal que le hacía parecer la portada de cualquier revista guarra, besaba a ese viejo que bien podría ser la imagen de un paquete de pastillas para el corazón. Fue una escena grotesca; como ver a un mono intentando aparearse con una gata.

Devolviéndose las sonrisas, y con el bento ya cambiado de manos, el viejo se despidió diciendo no se qué de no llegar tarde esa noche. Después, con una sonrisa que me dedicó a mí, me dio una suave palmada en el brazo.

—Suerte.

 _No me toques, joder._

La mujer me hizo una reverencia cortés antes de cerrar la puerta. El ascensor también se esfumó plantas abajo, y por un momento solo hubo silencio. Me acerqué a la puerta de unos vecinos que no recordaba haber visto nunca, y discretamente hojeé la placa que había sobre el timbre.

 _Itoh Shigeru._

 _Itoh Chitose._

¿Qué clase de matrimonio poco estético era aquel…?


	2. 1,5- Estáis fatal

**Rating:** _T {Seinen & futuro yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 **— _EGO_ —**

* * *

 **1.5—** _Estáis fatal._

El reloj que tengo sobre el cabecero dice que ya son más de las cuatro. Y mi estómago rugiendo de fatiga dice que también. Me doy media vuelta en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba y me levanto, estirándome y bostezando antes de pretender desperezarme. El móvil está en el suelo, con la carcasa por un lado y la batería cerca de la puerta, después de haber salido volando tras lanzarlo al no poder soportar una notificación más. Ahí se queda. Estoy en bóxers, porque tras la ducha tenía demasiado calor y demasiada vagancia como para ponerme un pijama; y es así mismo como salgo de la cama y arrastro los pies hacia la cocina. Enciendo la cafetera, la dejo trabajando y me doy mi paseo matinal al baño.

Da gusto mirarse al espejo todos los días y ver una cara que, incluso recién levantada, es encantadora. Cojo una de las diademas de plástico y me peino el pelo hacia atrás, considerando quizás cortármelo a finales de año. El look rebelde también se lleva mucho, o eso de afeitarse la cabeza solo por un lado. Después me enderezo y saco pecho. Perfecto. Un metabolismo que no gana ni un solo gramo es el mejor aliado de un modelo. Guiño un ojo al tío guapo del espejo y vuelvo a la cocina, me preparo mi café con leche y canela y salgo al balcón. Nagoya es un lugar tranquilo, y más si estás a seis pisos de distancia de la civilización.

Doy un sorbo. Miro a mi izquierda. Y me acuerdo de mis vecinos. La imagen del viejo besando al bellezón moreno casi hace que me atragante con el café. En primer lugar, ¿Qué coño hace un oficinista como ese en mi edificio? De la mujer me lo esperaba, porque parece ser de las que tienen dinero y clase suficiente para comerse el mundo, pero eso… El viejo no daba el perfil. Me daría vergüenza invitar a alguien importante a mi casa un día y que apareciera ese abuelo tomándose confianzas excesivas por los pasillos. Aún me pica el brazo que me tocó sin venir a cuento…

¿Habría pegado un braguetazo con la mujer…? Tal vez era la típica hija de un magnate que se ha visto obligada a casarse con un trabajador de su padre. O que sea un matrimonio de conveniencia porque a la pobre mujer se le estaba pasando el arroz.

No sé lo que sea, pero desde luego podría haber aspirado a algo mejor.

Dejo a mi sincera taza de café sobre la mesa –es sincera porque a un lado pone _you´re a sexy_ , y no puedo más que darle la razón– y voy a por el móvil. No puedo estar incomunicado tanto tiempo. Lo armo de nuevo, me aseguro de que aún funciona y lo enciendo mientras vuelvo al balcón. Reviso rápidamente el muro de mis redes sociales, respondo a algunas cosillas y marco como vistas todas las inútiles notificaciones que me pitan en la parte alta de la pantalla, antes de dar prioridad al hambre que tengo. No sé si pedirme algo de comida rápida o bajar a la cafetería que hace esquina. Me apetece una buena pizza con extra de atún y queso…

En mi nevera hay lo suficiente como para hacer una comida para diez personas. Pero tengo muy pocas ganas de meterme en la cocina ahora mismo, así que opto por uno de los folletos de comida a domicilio que tengo pegados en el congelador. Pido la de atún y una bebida sin gas, dejando caer que si se dan prisa pueden llevarse una buena propinilla. Tras una última mirada al balcón de mis vecinos, vuelvo dentro a esperar.

Tengo el resto de la semana libre, aunque aparte de la fiesta y la resaca que supuestamente le seguía, no tenía planes para nada más. Tal vez simplemente me quede en casa no haciendo nada, o me vaya a renovar mi fondo de armario para matar el tiempo. Igual Riki no tiene nada que hacer y se apunta; tengo que reconocer que su compañía no está tan mal. Además, a su lado parezco mucho más carismático. Y hablando de carisma, ahí estoy. Tras encender la tele y pasar un par de canales. Me acuerdo del anuncio; creo que era para una nueva línea de ropa, y que compartí pantalla con otro modelo. Entre los dos lo petamos, todo hay que decirlo.

Paso otros dos canales más cuando escucho el timbre. O el repartidor necesita urgentemente la propina o es otra persona…

—Parece que estabas despierto, menos mal… Perdona que te moleste, sólo quería pasar a saludar ya que esta mañana no se pudo hacer en condiciones.

Es el viejo… ¿Qué coño hace en mi puerta este insulto a la moda?

—Soy Itoh Shigeru, tu vecino de al lado. Me mudé con mi mujer hace dos días, y no nos habíamos cruzado hasta hoy. Qué cosas, ¿eh? —hizo una inclinación con la cabeza—. Espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora —levantó una bolsa con el logo de la farmacia. Aún estaba vestido con el traje horrible de esta mañana, así que supongo que estará llegando de trabajar—. No es lo usual, pero creo que las necesitarás. Esta mañana no te vi con buena cara, y como los jóvenes no se privan de nada, pues…

Cerré la puerta. En serio, no puedo mirarle durante más un minuto sin sentir vergüenza ajena. Espero que no sea uno de esos vecinos pesados que se pasan cada dos por tres por las casas ajenas solo para cotillear. Sabiendo quien soy, lo más probable es que vuelva.

Cuando volvieron a tocar, unos diez minutos después, era el repartidor. Y mientras le pagaba el pedido, me di cuenta de que la bolsa de la farmacia que me había ofrecido el viejo ahora estaba colgada en el pomo de mi puerta. Cuando la cogí, junto a la pizza y el refresco, vi que eran pastillas para la resaca.

Las tiré a la basura.

Aunque me dije que hacer vida hogareña sería buena idea para variar, aquella noche también terminé saliendo. Más que nada para quitarme la sensación de repelús que suponía tener a aquel individuo viviendo al lado. Me encontré con la modelo morena que conocí en la fiesta, y después de cenar y hacernos un par de fotos con fans en medio de la calle, terminamos en un hotel de Osaka; de donde salí antes que ella a la mañana siguiente.

Dejé que Rikiya me recogiese con la moto cuando le propuse ir de compras, aunque tuve que volver en taxi cuando fue imposible hacerle cargar con todas las bolsas. Espero que no tarde en comprarse un coche, así no tendré que verle el careto al _Frígido_ incluso en mis días libres.

El lunes, de vuelta a la rutina. De camino a una sesión de fotos he tenido que explicarle a Ichinose por qué salgo en la portada de una revista de prensa rosa entrando a un hotel con la modelo morena.

—Sexo, macho. Sexo. ¿Recuerdas como se hace…?

Que un paparazzi nos hubiera estado siguiendo no era nada raro. Además, eso también era publicidad. Mañana me invitarían a cualquier programa de máxima audiencia para contar la historia de _ese romance_ y todo quedaría en eso, una historia. Por hoy, me centraré en la sesión. Creo que el fotógrafo que se encargará de hacerla es extranjero, y tiene bastante buena fama. Y cuando vi que era joven y con estilo, pude sentirme de nuevo entre los míos.

—Le conozco —me dijo Riki un par de días después, cuando salía el tema. Él, Kuroki, Hana y yo acabábamos de comer algo en un restaurante de ramen a unas cuadras de mi piso, y ahora íbamos hacia allá para pasar la tarde con otros dos amigos—. Hay rumores que dicen que se acuesta con sus modelos.

—¿Con los hombres también?

—¡Que ascazo!

—Oye, pues guapo es. Y su acento es una risa…

—Esa pluma, Kuro, esa pluma…

—Ruri-chan se pondrá celosa.

—Pues hemos roto, ya ves tú.

—¿Ya? ¡Tío! Que no han pasado ni dos semanas desde la fiesta…

—El amor es fugaz. Yo sigo la dirección del viento.

—Tus orgasmos sí que son fugaces…

La conversación de besugos llegó hasta ahí, porque una vez dentro del ascensor se nos unió una quinta persona para subir: la secretaria calentorra. Chitose, creo que era. Tuvimos que apretarnos un poco para dejarla pasar, y en cuanto nos dio la espalda nos holgamos lo suficiente para fingir algún "roce accidental". Kuroki fue el primero en mirarme, alzando las cejas y estirando una mano hacia el culo de mi vecina, fingiendo que se lo manoseaba hasta la saciedad. Yo negué con la cabeza, y lo que hice fue mover la cadera, como si estuviese embistiendo contra algo. Hana fue la que rompió el silencio con una risilla, y Riki el primero que se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, escudándose después en un "lo siento" que no se creyó nadie.

Nos paramos en la sexta. Ella es la primera en atravesar el pasillo y meterse en su piso, mientras nosotros hacemos lo propio pero a nuestro ritmo.

— _"_ _Chitose"_ —Kuroki leyó la placa—. Mm, tiene nombre de mujer dura.

—A mi me ha parecido bastante normalita —Hana pasó de largo su puerta, diciendo aquello intencionadamente alto.

—Cuidadito, que está casada —Rikiya pareció haber leído también los nombres antes de seguir hasta mi piso.

—Casada o no, un polvo tiene. O dos…

—Por cierto, ¿a qué hora venían los demás?

Entramos. Y casi una hora más tarde, aparecieron los otros dos. Eran dos posibles figurantes del dorama que se estrenaría en invierno, así que estuvimos la mayor parte de la tarde parodiando escenas con el guión del capítulo piloto, mientras otros se dejaban los pulgares con la consola.

En un momento dado, Riki salió a por algo de picoteo a la cafetería, y tardó tanto en volver que tuvo que ganarse el volver a entrar. Lo tuvimos penando en el rellano un cuarto de hora antes de que amenazase con comerse todo lo que había comprado.

Cayendo la tarde, el tema de la vecina volvió a salir. Hana se había marchado media hora antes cuando su teléfono, con una melodía horripilante de Gackt, había estado sonando un buen rato antes de que se decidiese a cogerlo. Cosas de chicas, al parecer. Qué más daba.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? —Kuro abrió la boca mientras no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla. Habían puesto el GTA y ahora se picaban en el modo multijugador para ver quien se cargaba a más ancianitos.

—¿Qué pienso hacer con quién? —yo comía pipas. Me encantan las pipas.

—Con la vecina, tío. ¡La vecina!

—En teoría lo que se debía hacer ya se hizo, ¿recuerdas? Cuando se casó —volvió a puntualizar Riki. Está empezando a parecerme un puto sacerdote.

—¿Es que vas a comisión por evitar divorcios? —Kuroki movió el cuerpo como si con ello pudiese controlar mejor el mando—. Lo que quiero decir es, ¡venga! ¿Con quién está casada? _¿Shigeru?_ Tiene nombre de pagafantas…

—Es un oficinista del montón —informé.

—Un oficinista, ¡buf! Co-ña-zo. ¿Y se muda al lado de un modelo que hace que las bragas de las tías se vuelvan gelatina? ¡Se está buscando los cuernos solito! Deberías atacar pero ya. Sería como una de esas historias porno donde el joven vecino mantiene satisfecha a la ama de casa solitaria, mientras su marido chupa sellos en una oficina.

—¿Y quieres que ella chupe otra cosa mientras?

Nos carcajeamos en conjunto. Aquel tipo de reuniones absurdas eran lo mejor para recordar que, por mucho que lo intentes, no eres igual al resto de la plebe ni de lejos.

—Estáis fatal.

—Mentirías si dijeses que no te lo has replanteado.

Mentiría, desde luego. El viejo no tendría nada que hacer si un día me da por ponerme serio.


	3. 2- No te había visto

**Rating:** _T {Seinen & futuro yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 ** _2_** — _No te había visto._

Aunque fuera domingo, Itoh Shigeru siempre se aseguraba de madrugar antes de que los pájaros apostados en el árbol frente a su ventana se echaran su primer vuelo. Algo no muy complicado teniendo en cuenta que su rutina, siendo o no su día libre, era un cúmulo de tareas autoprogramadas por su propia mente para su satisfacción personal. La suya y la de su hogar, por supuesto.

Los domingos, Chitose podía presumir de despertarse con el olor de la miel y el pan recién tostado, o de ese café negro tan amargo que Shigeru solía comprar, y que no pasaría una vez más por sus labios. Podía presumir de ver la espalda de su marido, ya adecentado, moverse por la cocina sobre su metro sesenta y nueve, atendiendo a todo lo que tuviese en el fuego y esforzándose, con peculiar torpeza, por no hacer ruido mientras limpiaba su propio destrozo. En un momento dado, olería a quemado, y aunque sus intenciones de caballero eran muy encantadoras, el hecho de que no supiese cocinar seguía siendo incuestionable.

—… Podrías fingir dormir mientras te llevo el desayuno a la cama.

—Aunque fuese muy romántico que lo hicieras, no podría comerme este trozo de carbón seco —y miró significativamente a la tostada que seguía en la sartén. De toda la lista de regalos de la boda, nadie se había acordado de un simple tostador.

—¡Por todos los…!

Quitó la sartén del fuego. Se quemó. La tostada ennegrecida cayó al suelo, haciéndose pedazos. Chitose intervenía entonces antes de que su marido quemase las cortinas de la cocina.

—¿Por qué no bajas a por el correo? Ya me encargo yo de no intoxicarnos con el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… —recuperó la sonrisa. Aún estaba sin afeitar, y el pelo, normalmente engominado hacia atrás, le caía lacio sobre la parte superior de las gafas de pasta. Tenía un par de hoyuelos que le hacían parecer un niño subdesarrollado—. Compraré la salsa de soja en el konbini de aquí atrás.

—Ten cuidado por ahí —Chitose recibió con gusto un beso en la frente y tras la salida de su marido, se puso manos a la obra. Una curiosa forma de decir que haría lo que pudiese, ya que tampoco sabía cocinar muy decentemente.

El edificio tenía una estructura peculiar. Las puertas del ascensor eran rojas, y dentro había pegados anuncios de la comunidad y la publicidad de algunos de los vecinos. El del primero era abogado, por lo que pudo leer mientras bajaba.

El rellano era mucho más presentable que la propia entrada del edificio donde trabajaba, en Aichi. Algunos tramos de la pared estaban forrados con paneles de madera brillante, y siempre olía a fregasuelos de limón. El cuartito abierto de los buzones estaba hecho a plena consideración de todo aquel que viviese allí.

—Buenos días, Inoue-san. Aún no logro ganarla cuando se trata de madrugar, ¿eh?

—Oh, Shigeru-kun —la anciana del octavo. Viuda y con un perro paticorto llamado Poppy—. Buenos días —y hablaba lento. Muy lento—. ¿Cómo está Chieko-san?

—Muy bien, no se preocupe —Shigeru sacó las cartas de su buzón, acostumbrado a que la anciana confundiese el nombre de su mujer. Corregirla era inútil—. Aún la esperamos para tomar el té y probar de nuevo ese pastel de calabaza tan bueno que nos regaló al llegar.

La vieja rió como un Papá Noel acatarrado, antes de que las puertas del ascensor volviesen a cerrarse y a subir.

Sawamura Ryohei encontró la peor estampa que pudo imaginarse en el rellano de su edificio. Porque aquel, a plena consciencia de sus facultades, era SU edificio. Un santuario que pocas veces pisaba, sí, pero cuya presencia aumentaba su valor exponencialmente. No todos los días podías ser vecino de un modelo que estaba en lo más alto del ranking de popularidad. El ídolo de las masas y el próximo protagonista en un dorama épico y, seguramente, galardonado.

Encontrarse con la vieja de los buzones y el insulto a la moda atrincherados en el cuarto de los buzones no era su ideal de empezar bien un día. Porque la vieja le cascaba los nervios, y el viejo oficinista le mataba los ojos. ¿Llevaba un suéter de rayas horizontales? ¿De verdad…?

Se pensó muy seriamente dejar el correo y seguir su camino. No tenía ganas de escuchar a ninguno de los dos. Aunque ya le parecía bastante raro que llevase allí treinta segundos y que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia.

Por fin, la vieja se dio la vuelta, andando a pasos cortos mientras agitaba un par de cartas y hablaba. Ignorarla siempre era el pequeño placer de Ryohei, así que caminó hacia los buzones todo lo casual que supo fingir ser, como si tuviese una prisa tremenda.

—Podéis subir cuando queráis. Cuando queráis. Le confiaré mi receta a Chieko-san si me ayuda con la preparación —y volvió a reír, antes de tener que desviarse para no chocar con el modelo—. Oh, jovencito. No te había visto. Buen día, buen día.

Shigeru, por otro lado, negó con la cabeza, divertido, antes de percatarse del metro ochenta y pico del rubio.

—Buenos días. Sawamura, ¿verdad? Lo leí en la placa la última vez —comentó, pasando las cartas con el logo de las oficinas de Aichi. Le alegraba ver que llegaban bien a su nuevo destino.

Sin embargo, Ryohei abrió la boca y no para contestar. Se había quedado de pie justo en la entrada del cuartito, como aletargado. La anciana había dejado algo más que su olor a naftalina y matapolillas al irse, y había sido aquella simple frase que supo reverberar en su cabeza como el eco en un abismo.

 _No te había visto._

 _No te había visto._

¿Iba en serio?

¿No le _había visto_? ¿Por qué? ¿Por hablar con otro que no reunía ni un tercio del carisma que podría tener, mismamente, su puto perro paticorto?

 _Su puta madre._

 **[…]**

El fotógrafo se llamaba Giulio. Era uno de esos italianos que ligaba solo con la mirada, y cuyas facciones de zorro astuto eran más que evidentes cuando salía de un cuarto del que, dos minutos antes, ha salido un latino macizorro con cara de estarle doliendo mucho el culo.

Ryohei prefirió ignorar esto último antes de cambiarse y quedar a merced de su cámara.

Era su tercera sesión con él, y si se ponía a contar a todos los que había visto salir de ese cuarto con cara de circunstancias, podría no tener muchas más ganas de quedar con él para sus siguientes trabajos. Sólo podía decir que era bueno. No. Era muy bueno con su trabajo. Manejaba la cámara como si fuese otra parte más de su cuerpo.

… Fuera cual fuese. Ryohei tampoco quería hacerse una imagen muy gráfica de eso.

—Estás demasiado sombrío —le dijo, apenas diez minutos después de empezar. Estaban en su estudio, con un sencillo decorado de quita y pon y creando las imágenes que luego se venderían como un book, en una firma de libros el próximo fin de semana—. ¿Te has peleado con tu novia o con la compañía de canales porno?

—No tengo novia, y el porno me lo descargo, como todo el mundo —metió las manos en los bolsillos y giró la cara hasta quedar de perfil. Se le fruncieron un poco las cejas y los labios.

—Que parezcas tan cabreado no es el problema. Ese aire de chico rebelde también _alegra las noches_ de las jovencitas —tras la última foto, el italiano se dejó caer la cámara en el pecho y caminó hasta el decorado, donde cambió a placer la postura del modelo—. Pero me suele gustar que me presten atención a mí, en lugar de tener la mente en otra parte. Cámbiate de camisa.

Ryohei lo vio ir a por una clásica silla ancha de madera, y por inercia le obedeció.

Giulio desprendía un aura extraña, que aturdía en más de un sentido. Obviamente, él era inmune a ella, no por nada desprendía una aún mayor. Pero era de ese tipo de chicos al que le cuentas todo y no sabes por qué. Simplemente, se te suelta la lengua.

—Hay un vecino en mi edificio que me cae como el culo —se quitó la camisa, suspirando, y cogió la negra que el italiano le pasó.

—¿Por?

—Es un mierdecilla —no podía decir que, por su culpa, alguien había dejado de prestarle la debida atención. Aunque la vieja fuera un coñazo, pasar de ella era satisfactorio. Que ella pasase de él no—. Un viejo patético que no sé qué pinta viviendo ahí, la verdad.

—Que le prestes tanta de tu atención siendo tan horrible es confuso —Giulio dejó la silla y le lanzó una mirada muy poco inocente. Su sonrisilla de zorro se extendió hasta formar una mueca ladina y desconcertante. Después, se acercó y le ayudó con la camisa, desabrochándole los primeros tres botones—. ¿No te pone?

—No digas guarradas. Si me fueran los tíos no elegiría a un abuelo como ese.

—No tienes ni idea del potencial que puede tener un abuelo —le brillaron los ojos—. Pero oye, si no lo quieres pues más para mí. Tú limítate, no sé, a ignorarle. Lo bueno de un hombre mayor es que sabe captar rápido las indirectas. Venga, sienta el culo en la silla y ponme tu mejor cara de mafioso. Aprovechemos el cabreo.

Ryohei abrió las piernas, sentándose del revés y apoyando los antebrazos en el respaldo. Le miró, como si tuviese delante al mismísimo Shigeru. Le había cogido una manía insana en muy poco tiempo y sólo porque, de algún modo, sentía que se estaba entrometiendo en su oasis de admiraciones ajenas. Era una de esas sensaciones que no podías quitarte de encima, y que tampoco necesitaban una razón.

—Por cierto, eso de que te acuestas con tus modelos…

—Relájate. A mi cuartito oscuro no entra nadie menor de treinta.

—Joder, que asco…

Pese a la diversidad de opiniones que su fotógrafo pudiese tener sobre los hombres mayores, coincidió con él en una única cosa: ignorar el problema. Quizás así dejase de saludarle, de sonreírle y de comprarle pastillas para la resaca. Si quería jugar al vecino ejemplar, que jugase. Le dejaría claro que no podía caerle bien a todo el mundo.

Además, estaba seguro de que nadie, NADIE podía ser tan bueno.


	4. 2,5- ¿Has desayunado?

**Rating:** _T {Seinen & futuro yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 ** _2.5_** — _¿Has desayunado?_

Un bote de salsa de soja y un pack de cervezas después, Shigeru volvía a casa con la firme intención de desayunar. En su haber, también se agenciaba una bolsa de caramelos con los que evitaba volver a fumar. Por lo menos le habían funcionado durante aquel mes y medio.

El rellano estaba vacío, así que con la propaganda bajo el brazo y la bolsa firmemente sujeta en la mano, subió en el ascensor hasta la sexta planta. El olor a quemado de sus tostadas aún se percibía un poco estando cerca de la puerta.

Llevándose el segundo caramelo a la boca, y arrugando el envoltorio hasta metérselo en el bolsillo junto con el primero, levantó la mirada para ser consciente de una figura ligeramente encorvada que parecía esperar una respuesta al timbre por parte de su vecino.

—Perdona —llamó su atención. El chico, que lucía una ostentosa cresta que caía hacia la izquierda le miró tras unas enormes gafas de sol de cristal rojo—. Si buscas a Sawamura, creo que ha salido. Hará una media hora, si no me equivoco.

—Creía que podría pillarle antes de que se fuera. Mierda —levantó la mano, con una media sonrisa en la cara—. Gracias.

Shigeru sonrió, y negó con la cabeza antes de sacar sus propias llaves.

—¿Tenías que darle algún recado? Si quieres, puedo hacérselo llegar.

—Nah, en realidad es por el casco de la moto —hizo un gesto sobre su cabeza, evidenciando lo dicho—. Me lo dejé la última vez y, bueno, no quiero meterme en líos por no llevarlo.

—Suena peligroso, sí —abrió la puerta, y volvió a girarse hacia él, como acordándose de algo de repente—. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi esposa tiene uno. Son de esas cosas que se guardan cuando uno tenía sus mejores épocas, ya sabes —rió con suavidad. El muchacho no pudo evitar fijarse en sus hoyuelos, y tan pronto lo escuchó se le contagió la sonrisa.

—Seguro que es alucinante —dejó de encarar la puerta y se giró hacia él.

—¡Lo es, lo es! No sabría decir si es un casco o la portada de algún grupo de heavy metal. Es escalofriante —el muchacho volvió a reírse ante tal comparación—. Por cierto, soy Shigeru.

Le ofreció una mano. Y el muchacho, dejando atrás la puerta de Ryohei, fue a estrecharla.

Aquella era la cara del _oficinista del montón._

—Rikiya.

—Bueno, Rikiya-kun. ¿Has desayunado?

—La verdad es que me muero de hambre, señor.

—Pues pasa, pasa. Si me vas a librar de ese espanto lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte a desayunar —se escuchó otra risa débil, pero clara, antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras entrar y descalzarse—. ¡Chitose, tenemos un invitado!

El desayuno parecía comestible. Había zumo recién exprimido y una montaña de tortitas ligeramente partidas. Algunas con exceso de azúcar. Había café negro, galletas y una buena conversación. Y mientras Chitose pretendía pasar por alto lo idiotas que habían sido los adolescentes en el ascensor la última vez que los había visto a todos juntos, Rikiya tuvo la consideración de avergonzarse y bajar la cabeza en nombre de todos ellos, disculpándose cuando Shigeru había ido a por el casco satánico que la mujer había accedido a darle.

Una cosa era cierta: alucinó, y mucho.

 **[…]**

La vuelta al estudio vino acompañada de un batido de vainilla bien frío y un onigiri relleno de atún. Ryohei tenía hecho su propio microuniverso en la parte trasera del coche, donde siempre hacía, sin excepciones, lo que le daba la gana. Ignorando, obviamente, que Ichinose no era muy fan del desorden.

No hace mucho le había estado poniendo al día sobre el horario que suponía lanzar al mercado un nuevo _book_. Pese a que no era muy habitual, se acordaba que una firma de ejemplares en tres de las ciudades más icónicas sería un buen empuje para su carrera; aunque Ryohei respondía inmediatamente que no le hacía falta promocionarse tanto. Sólo hacía falta verle. Aún así, daba su aprobación y dejaba en manos de su representante toda la organización de los eventos. Estaría muy ocupado a partir del próximo fin de semana.

Eran las tres. Además de la sesión fotográfica de por la mañana, tenía una invitación pendiente a un programa de absurdeces varias y una visita con el jefe de la cadena; seguramente para darle las gracias por proporcionarle más audiencia. Cuando Ichinose dobló la esquina y se metió en los parkings privados del sector, tuvo que dar un frenazo para evitar llevarse por delante a una moto que había salido desde su punto ciego. Con un pelo del flequillo fuera de su sitio, el representante se quitó el cinturón, abrió la puerta y frunció las cejas al motorista.

—Eso ha estado cerca…

—La próxima vez podrías no tener tanta suerte, Rikiya-kun —Ichinose suspiró, se colocó el pelo en su sitio y se subió las gafas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ningún problema. Esta belleza sabe frenar a tiempo —le dio una palmada de orgullo al tanque de la gasolina de su moto y avanzó sobre ella—. Tú también controlas, ¿eh, _Icchi_? —y le ofreció un puño para que se lo chocase.

—Lo justo. Y es Ichinose —corrigiéndole y rechazándole aquel saludo tan poco formal, volvió a meterse en el coche.

El punk se limitó aquella vez a sonreír con resignación y desviar la mirada al asiento de atrás, donde Ryohei sí aceptó el gesto desde la ventanilla.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A buscar a Hana. Está teniendo algunos problemas con un acosador. Y otra cosa; dame un toque cuando estés en tu piso, necesito recoger el casco que se me quedó.

—¿No tienes uno puesto ya? —lo señaló. Era uno negro, rojo y gris con un par de calaveras y la delicada frase _"Fuck you"_ en la parte trasera. Ryohei contuvo la risa, pero no lo suficiente para dejar saber que se burlaba—. Eres un excéntrico, ¿de dónde ha salido eso…?

—Lo he pedido prestado —se ahorró más detalles. Quizás para tener algún secreto que poder guardar o porque no era buena idea mentar a los vecinos delante del modelo—. De todas formas, necesito el mío —aceleró—. Avísame, ¿vale?

—Sí, sí.

—¡Conduce con cuidado, _Icchi_! —dio tres toques a la ventana del representante, el cual movió los labios, seguramente corrigiéndole, antes de que el motor de la moto tronase y se alejase poco después.

Ryohei dio buena cuenta de lo que le quedaba del batido de vainilla mientras su representante aparcaba. Dejó el vaso de plástico encajado en el hueco de la puerta y salió, estirándose y sacudiéndose un poco la ropa. Independientemente de lo relevante de aquel encuentro, el día de trabajo continuaba.

Y los fans así lo esperaban.

* * *

 _Nota para Mitsuki99— Sólo pensé que quería hacer a un gilipollas haciendo... bueno, el gilipollas (?). Así nació la historia. Y se suelen subir originales por aquí también, así que he decidido unirme a la causa._


	5. 3- No quiero hablar contigo

**Rating:** _T {Seinen & futuro yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 ** _3_** — _No quiero hablar contigo._

La primera firma de libros había sido en Tokio. Obviamente, la compañía que tenía mi contrato en regla había querido darse prioridad, y organizaban el evento en la librería Junkudo, en Ikebukuro. El sitio no estaba mal. Era un edificio alto y con clase, y lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar toda la cola que se formó las primeras horas del lanzamiento del _book_.

La noche anterior habíamos ido a celebrar que la edición hubiese salido tan aceptable y sin problemas. En mi casa tengo el primer ejemplar y debo reconocer que Giulio sabe lo que hace. En la última sesión le aseguré que haría lo imposible para hacerle mi fotógrafo personal, por muchas veces que él se negase después. _"Llámame cuando salgas de la pubertad"_ me dijo. Sigue dándome una grima tremenda que le gusten esos royos…

La segunda firma de libros, dos días después, se hacía en Kioto. Me sorprendió ver la cantidad de tíos que asistieron aquella vez, la mayoría estudiantes recién salidos del instituto. O grupitos de chicas que ni juntas sumaban una edad superior a la mía. También hubo alguna que otra ama de casa no dispuesta a irse hasta estrecharme la mano, lo que hizo que terminase con la palma sudada y un enorme deseo de llegar a casa y darme una ducha bien caliente.

Hana tuvo la decencia de pasarse tras finalizar el evento (pidiéndome de paso una firma en el ejemplar que también se había comprado), pero no supe nada ni de Riki ni de Kuroki. De Kuro me lo espero; seguramente esté cortando con una de sus novias por teléfono mientras se tira a otra en la cama de cualquier hotel. Pero Riki, que no tiene vida privada alguna, me extraña…

Teniendo la opción de sugerir alguna ciudad, elegí Nagoya como final del tour de promoción. En primer lugar porque estaría cerca de casa y me ahorraría el tostón del viaje en coche, y en segundo lugar porque era un sitio que ya conocía, y eran unas gentes que ya manejaba. _El Frígido_ no parecía muy de acuerdo con la elección, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena llevarme la contraria. Lo organizó todo en una de las librerías de Aichi, donde nos dirigimos poco antes de medo día.

La idea era la misma: sentarme en una mesa junto a mi representante y el dueño de la librería y esperar a la aglomeración de personas para empezar a dejarme los dedos firmando y los músculos de la cara sonriendo. Había algunas fans que pedían alguna dedicatoria bonita, y ahí echaba mano de las chuletas del _Frígido. "Gracias por venir a verme" "Espero más de tu apoyo en el futuro"_ y unas pocas _"Con amor, Ryohei"._ Mismo patrón que los días anteriores.

Después de otra charla con el dueño y muchas _gracias_ y _de nadas_ , pude por fin salir. He sobrellevado la mañana con un triste bollo, así que mi primer destino antes de volver a casa será un restaurante donde comer algo a costa del pobre sueldo de representante de Ichinose. Por supuesto, él no se quejó. No le pagan por quejarse.

El Nihashi nos quedaba de camino. Es el típico restaurante de ramen que puedes encontrar en las guías para turistas, así que no era raro encontrar por allí a algún guiri esforzándose por coger bien los palillos. Siempre es divertido ver como les tiembla el pulso y como van poniendo cara de circunstancias al ver que lo consiguen.

Me acerco a la vitrina que hay sobre la barra y levanto la mirada hacia el panel de los menús que hay por encima. Me pido uno de ternera con extra de huevo, y escucho a Ichinose, a mi lado, pedir el de pollo con poco caldo.

—¿Sawamura-kun?

Veo a un hombrecillo trajeado inclinarse junto a mí, y cuando le devuelvo la mirada ya me estoy cagando en mi maldita suerte.

Es el viejo.

—¡Eres inconfundible! —obviamente—. No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿estás trabajando?

—Sí —contesto, volviendo la vista al panel de menús como si fuera mucho más interesante que segundos antes.

—Debe ser muy duro, ¿eh? Estos días hemos estado viendo esos eventos tuyos para la firma de libros. La noticia incluso sale en los periódicos, es increíble —rió. Y yo le pedí al camarero una coca-cola—. Oh, perdón. Soy Itoh Shigeru.

—No se preocupe. Kuga Ichinose.

Cuando me giré, el par de vejestorios intercambiaban tarjetas de presentación. Es como volver atrás en el tiempo. Sólo les falta hablar de hacer calceta o de empezar una frase diciendo _"porque en mis tiempos mozos, yo…"_

—Veo que Sawamura-kun está en buenas manos —el viejo leyó la tarjeta y sonrió. Se le marcaban los huecos de las mejillas como si tuviese trece años, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más bizarro y perturbador. Vestía un traje gris aquella vez, con la corbata algo floja. Del bolsillo de la chaqueta le sobresalía un pañuelo. Es un desastre de imagen…—. Leí hace poco que fue tu cumpleaños, así que pensaba felicitarte en cuanto te viese. Pero supongo que ya es un poco tarde —¿se está ruborizando? Se me va a quitar el hambre…—. Perdón, es que no suelo leer ese tipo de prensa. Chitose hizo tarta de coco anoche. Está un poco dulce, pero si te apetece puedes venir a casa y…

—Oye —le detuve. Que hablase por los codos solo me cabreaba más que su nulo complejo por vestir como viste. Me giré hacia él, ridiculizando su altura de tapón mediocre con una mirada que espero que capte como una invitación a dejarme en paz de una vez—. No quiero hablar contigo. Has estado insistiendo desde que llegaste, pero que seamos vecinos no significa que debamos tener algún tipo de relación, ¿entiendes? No me interesa.

Silencio.

Pese al vaivén de los clientes, es como si todo se hubiera apagado de golpe. Como si mi mente quisiera centrarse sólo en como la moral de aquel viejo se hacía pedacitos o se sumergía en la vergüenza de ser rechazado por alguien más joven y mejor.

Él me mira, con esos ojos redondos de ardilla tras unas gafas de pasta demasiado gruesas, encajando las palabras con un par de parpadeos y una modesta sonrisa inexplicable que esbozó después. Los sonidos volvieron a mí alrededor, y escuché al cocinero gritar _"¡menú de ternera y pollo listos!"_

—Supongo que estás muy ocupado con tus cosas, lo entiendo…

—¡Itoh! ¡Nos vamos!

—¡En seguida! —levantó la mano al grupito de oficinistas que ya le esperaban en la puerta y volvió a mirarme—. Si esta noche vuelves a casa, lo de la tarta sigue en pie. Un placer, Kuga-san.

—Lo mismo digo —Ichinose hizo la última reverencia antes de que el viejo se largase. Yo preferí girarme y coger mi bol de ramen y mis palillos, antes de pillar una mesa tranquila.

¿Hacía cuanto que se había mudado a mi edificio? ¿Un mes? Mucho he tardado en mandarle a la mierda, sinceramente. Me da repelús que intente caerle bien a todo el mundo. Me da repelús que, siendo como es, trabajando de lo que trabaja y no pareciendo que tenga aspiraciones mejores en la vida, finja ser tan feliz. ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser un puto oficinista insulso, enano, gordo y miope? Tienes mujer y no sé ni cómo, gilipollas…

—Eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte —Ichinose se sentó frente a mí, con su cuenco seco de ramen de pollo.

—Él es una grosería de por sí —separo los palillos—. Sólo se la he devuelto.

Supongo que ahora, siguiendo el consejo de mi fotógrafo, podré ignorarle mejor.

[…] Llegué a casa antes de que anocheciera. Me di un buen baño y mientras me servía algo de leche de la nevera, le mandé un mensaje a Riki para que viniese a por el casco, que seguía rondando por mi salón. Hoy no tengo planes, y si decidiese pasarse por aquí podríamos matar el tiempo con algo, o salir a alguna parte en su moto. Ir en metro me da una pereza tremenda.

Me respondió poco después, diciendo que estaba de camino. Y en diez minutos, ya lo tenía tocando en mi puerta. Desde que le conozco, nunca me ha dicho que no. Al principio, seguramente, fuese un acto reflejo al tratarse de un kouhai, pero a aquellas alturas supongo que ya es parte de mi rutina y gran parte de mis caprichos. No voy a decir que lo sienta por él; si es tan complaciente por algo será.

—¿Dónde vas así vestido? —le pregunté nada más verle entrar. Llevaba una chaqueta de traje, pero una camiseta donde sólo estaba el dibujo de una corbata y los botones de un chaleco. Tenía la cresta peinada hacia atrás y aquella vez no traía las gafas de sol puestas.

—El presidente de la discográfica nos ha invitado a una fiestecilla esta noche —abrió los brazos—. Esto es todo lo formal que puedo ser —rió, dio media vuelta y fue a coger el casco al sofá.

—Y yo que quería salir esta noche… —suspiré. Técnicamente, aquello no era un _no._ Incluso yo soy consciente de que el trabajo arruina muchos de los momentos de ocio—. ¿Qué tal mañana? Hay que celebrar que un montón de chiquillas estén ahora fantaseando con las fotos de mi _book._

—No puedo —se colgó el casco del brazo y me miró—. Tengo planes.

Vale, aquello sí era un _no._ Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Trabajo?

—En realidad he quedado con alguien. Pero podemos ver una peli pasado mañana. Hay una de acción en la cartelera que…

—Pasado mañana estoy ocupado —mentí—. ¿Con quién tienes planes? ¿Con Mayu?

—No seas cotilla, hombre —me pasó de largo y se calzó de nuevo en la entrada.

¿Aún sigue viéndose con esa tía? ¿Desde que se la presenté en la fiesta? O tiene más menos criterio del que pensaba o Mayu ha aprendido cosas nuevas en la cama que desconozco. Tampoco voy a rebajarme sintiendo celos de ella, es una relación que no está destinada a durar. Como si fuese a permitirlo…

—¿Quieres que te recomiende algún hotel por la zona? Hay uno discretísimo en Ikebukuro que tiene hasta zona de bondage —bromeé, riéndome.

—Ya te vale —rió conmigo, me ofreció el puño y salió—. Llámame cuando tengas hueco, entonces.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ha terminado marchándose sin responderme. Pero si ha quedado con ella, más le vale que le cunda la noche que pasarán juntos, porque será la última.

Creo que todo el mundo ha tenido alguna vez ese pensamiento egoísta de que una persona es exclusivamente de tu propiedad. Que si haces el sacrificio de verla todos los días, de aguantar su personalidad, sus historias u opiniones, no es para que después te cambie por otros. Yo soy de ese tipo de personas. Pienso que si nace la intimidad y el buen rollo con alguien, es imposible pretender tenerlo con alguien más. Me gusta que sean dependientes de mí, que me vean como una figura de confianza. Que me adoren. Ser único, exclusivo para ellos. Aunque luego el sentimiento no sea recíproco, obviamente. Que me dejen de lado para verse con otros es como decirme que se han cansado de mi, o que es mucho mejor quedar con alguien que no sea yo. Y no estoy dispuesto a sentirme así por culpa de una puta barata como esa.

De todas formas, no me preocupa. Es algo que tiene fácil solución.

Sumergido en mis planes estaba, aún en la entrada, cuando escucho el timbre una sola vez. Levanto la mirada, estiro el brazo y abro la puerta. Otra vez tú, no, vejestorio…

—Buenas… —fruncí las cejas, y lo vi mirar al suelo y ponerse nervioso. Por lo menos ha captado que no me cae bien, aunque no sé por qué coño sigue viniendo.

—¿Eres masoquista, viejo? —tuve que preguntar.

—¿Qué? —levantó la mirada, y con el índice se subió las espantosas gafas de pasta—. Oh, no. Creo que mis gustos sexuales son bastante corrientes.

—¡No quiero saber esa mierda! —quiero darle un puñetazo. ¿Es legal darle una hostia a un anciano? Seguro que con un ojo morado y un flemón en la mejilla está hasta guapo…

—¡Perdón! Perdón —tosió, y levantó una cajita prensada en un asa—. Quería disculparme por molestarte hoy en el restaurante. Soy consciente de que quizás no era el mejor momento. En fin, estabas trabajando y tenías compañía, seguramente no querías llamar la atención —hizo una pausa—. Tarta de coco.

Entrecerré los ojos, respiré hondo por la nariz y terminé por coger la cajita. Él puso una cara tan exultante de felicidad que solo me dieron más ganas de hacer con la tarta lo que había pensado al aceptarla.

Separé el asa, abrí las solapas, di un paso al frente y se la encajé en la cabeza hasta que la nata se le desbordó por los lados. Y con esa imagen mejorando el mal humor que me había dejado Riki, volví a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.


	6. 4- Todo irá bien

**Rating:** _T {Seinen & futuro yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **4** — _Todo irá bien._

—Lamento profundamente el comportamiento de Ryohei ayer. Fue del todo inapropiado.

Ichinose estaba muy acostumbrado a bajar la cabeza en nombre de su malcriado representado. Como encargado de él y de su imagen pública, su deber era ir limpiando las huellas que él fuese dejando, y aquella vez no sería una excepción. Independientemente de que fuese o no uno de sus fans, el comportamiento carente de tacto y respeto que demostraba tener con su vecino aquella vez en el restaurante era del todo inexcusable, pero Ichinose tenía la esperanza de poder apelar a su comprensión y evitar así algún tipo de divulgación de su más que particular personalidad.

Eran las diez de la mañana. Había vuelvo a ir hasta Nagoya por petición del modelo para que le llevase, citando textualmente su mensaje de la noche anterior, _"a desahogarse renovando su fondo de armario"._ Otra vez. Ichinose no sabía que podría haberle pasado, pero ya que sus intentos por tener algún tipo de vida privada lejos de Ryohei parecía imposible, acababa aceptando –de nuevo– a ser su chófer. Arriesgarse a otra escenita en público no era una de sus opciones.

Resultaba agotador para un hombre casi en sus cuarenta aguantar el vapuleo constante de un jovenzuelo desalmado como aquel, que disponía de la gente como piezas sobre un tablero. Daba gracias a tener su experiencia con todo tipo de excéntricas personalidades y saber cómo sobrellevarlo.

Ahora, mientras esperaba que el señorito se duchase y se preparase, porque encima había tenido el descaro de quedarse dormido, salía con la excusa de ir preparando el coche. Y allí estaba, inclinado ciento veinte grados frente a un hombrecillo que parecía mucho más abochornado que él mismo.

—¡Por favor, no tiene que hacer esto! —Shigeru agitó las manos. Llevaba un pantalón de chándal viejo cuyos bajos eran tan largos que le tapaban las zapatillas de levantar—. Sé que los jóvenes tienen esos prontos hoy en día. No hace falta darle más vueltas.

—Lo siento —Ichinose se incorporó, se subió las gafas sin monturas con un dedo y le observó—. Es muy amable por su parte. Soy consciente de que él tiene una personalidad muy…

Buscó un sinónimo que suavizara sus propios pensamientos. ¿Complicada? Demasiado alusivo. ¿Diferente? Poco específico. ¿Incorregible? No se había ni molestado en corregirle, francamente.

—Espontánea —respondió Shigeru por él, con una sonrisa comprensiva y dulce—. Es una buena cualidad —miró hacia la puerta de al lado—. Los artistas deben soportar mucha presión social. Están sometidos constantemente por el qué dirán o el qué pensarán, así que no le culpo por su comportamiento. Estoy seguro que en el fondo es un buen muchacho, sólo hace falta escarbar un poco más, ¿no le parece?

Pocas cosas impresionaban a Ichinose, y aquella había sido una de ellas. Pero no sabía si darle ánimos o directamente su más sentido pésame. _Escarbar_ en los ideales y pensamientos de alguien como Sawamura Ryohei era un trabajo de suicidas emocionales.

Por suerte, el representante no tuvo que sentirse obligado a responder. Chitose salía, interrumpiendo en el mejor momento la conversación. Ya fuese por su aparición repentina o por su vestimenta. Lejos de sus faldas bajas o sus pantalones formales, aquella vez se había atrevido con un vaquero muy ajustado, unas botas por las rodillas cuyos broches y adornos tintineaban al andar y una camisa ligera y veraniega. Colgada del bolso, una chaqueta gruesa y brillante.

—Buenos días —saludó a Ichinose, que le devolvió el ligero cabeceo. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shigeru al salir—. Me voy, Riki-kun ya está abajo. Hay un bento en la nevera, así que ni se te ocurra experimentar por tu cuenta en la cocina…

—Tranquila, no lo haré —rió, viéndola marchar por el pasillo mientras esta movía los labios en un "te quiero" silencioso—. ¡Diviértete!

Ichinose, manteniendo las distancias de ese aura evidente de pareja, se entretuvo pensando en cuantos "Rikis" conocía. Y de ser _él_ , qué hacía viéndose con una mujer casada. Frunció las cejas antes de darse cuenta, pensando en lo poco apropiado que resultaba aquello y mirando de reojo a un marido que no parecía muy preocupado por el asunto.

Se fijó en un detalle. Uno que no pudo ignorar aún después de que Shigeru se girase una vez más hacia él y le hablase, aunque no escuchó de qué.

—Tiene un… —empezó, señalándose su propia oreja—. Discúlpeme.

Ichinose levantó la mano, apartó el pelo tras la oreja y frotó la parte superior del lóbulo para quitar aquella especie de caspilla blanca que se adhería a la piel. Shigeru, pese al escalofrío que le ocasionaban las cosquillas, giró la cabeza para facilitarle las cosas. ¿Se había dejado algo de la tarta sin lavar? La noche anterior tuvo que frotarse el pelo más de diez minutos para que la galleta, nata y coco rallado se le desprendiesen del pelo…

—¿Sucio…? Lo siento, que vergüenza…

—No es nada.

—¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?

Ambos hombres se giraron hacia el pasillo de atrás, donde la figura bien vestida de Ryohei les miraba con un desprecio que ya no se molestaba en ocultar. Después de aplastarle una excesivamente azucarada tarta de coco en la cabeza a su vecino, consideraba que pretender ser buena persona estaba de más. Y si ahora lo pillaba coqueteando en las mismísimas puertas de su casa con su representante, menos. No era lo que un amante de la belleza y lo perfecto quería ver nada más salir.

—Buenos días, Sawa-…

—Buenos lo serán para ti —caminó hacia ellos, y plantándole una mano en la espalda a Ichinose, le empujó hacia el ascensor—. Estás un poco mayor para batear las pelotas del otro equipo ¿no, "Itoh-san"? —empleó un tono irreverente, que adjunto a la burla dejó a Shigeru con una expresión circunstancial que le alegró la mañana a Ryohei.

Y si Ichinose protestó, supo hacer oídos sordos.

Cuando Chitose se bajó de la parte de atrás de la moto, le fue agradablemente familiar el cosquilleo de los pies al tocar de nuevo suelo firme. O esa sensación de mareo al sentir que el mundo se movía sin ti. Se quitó el casco y soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

—Había olvidado lo bien que sienta ir a más de doscientos por la autopista. Menudo motor…

—La tengo consentida —Rikiya, por otra parte, se quitó el _casco satánico_ que le había regalado Chitose y se lo colgó del brazo. Se despegó un poco la cresta de la cabeza con los dedos y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, dejando la moto bien aparcada junto a la acera.

Estaban cerca del parque Yamanote, en Toyota. En su primera visita a casa de los Itoh, Rikiya y Chitose habían demostrado tener más cosas en común de las que en un principio podría pensarse. Prueba clara de ello era cómo le legaba un casco lleno de una historia que tenía aún muchos apartados sin resolver.

Rikiya encontraba al matrimonio acogedor, agradable y lleno de sorpresas, sobre todo en lo referente a la mujer de la casa. En un alarde de labia espontánea y sin malicia la había invitado, en su segunda visita hacía apenas dos días atrás, a visitar la tienda donde surtía a _su pequeña_ de lo mejor del mercado; algo a lo que Chitose no pudo negarse y a lo que Shigeru no quiso que se negara. Nadie mejor que su marido conocía esa afición que aún perduraba desde que la hubiese conocido en plena adolescencia rebelde.

La tienda estaba cruzando la calle. Tenía dos plantas, desde repuestos, ropa muy digna de moteros, emblemas personalizables y un surtido variopinto de llantas colgadas en las paredes. Expuesta en pleno centro, había una Yamaha 125 amarilla, con un par de amortiguadores intencionadamente enormes y el logo de la tienda en el chasis.

Rikiya se dio un concienzudo apretón de manos con el hijo del dueño, actual dependiente de la tienda. Un chico que rondaba su misma edad, con la cabeza afeitada y un brazo completamente tatuado.

—¿Vienes con tu chica? Como te gusta hacerme sufrir —el muchacho hizo una pose exageradamente dolida al añadir—. Antes solo tenías ojos para mi, _Ricchan…_

—Sigo siendo solo tuyo, _Takkun_ —con una sonrisa que enseñaba la mandíbula, Riki respondió con el mismo pudor a sus palabras. El chico enseñó la lengua—. ¿Podemos echar un vistazo?

—Claro, sabes que estás en tu casa —invitó.

Subieron primero a la segunda planta. Había piezas y elementos decorativos donde elegir. La ropa se separaba por marcas, y en las vitrinas junto a la pared estaban los complementos pequeños. Chitose le echó el ojo a un par de guantes de cuero antes de fascinarse con una chaqueta color rojo expuesta en la pared, y que llevaba las firmas de muchos corredores conocidos garabateadas en el frontal. Tampoco pasó por alto los parches para personalizar la ropa, y no contuvo el capricho de quedarse con el macabro coyote animado con sombrero de copa.

Rikiya por su parte observaba con aire pensativo el catálogo que había sobre una original mesita reciclada con neumáticos y un cristal.

—¿Quieres cambiar las llantas? —preguntó ella al acercarse y verle indeciso.

—Siempre he querido unas Marchesini de magnesio, pero son carísimas —las señaló—. En blancas.

—Las Galespeed en aluminio son más económicas, y pesan mucho menos. Podrías desquitarte con el acelerador todo lo que quisieras.

—¿Eso es algo que un adulto responsable diría?

Chitose rió. Le vio pasar un par de páginas y no pudiendo contener más la pregunta, la hizo. No sin antes juguetear con el parche del coyote entre los dedos.

—¿Te gustan los hombres?

Riki la miró, no esperándose en absoluto una pregunta tan directa como aquella. Después volvió a la revista, con una sonrisa más apacible que apareció tras lamerse las comisuras.

—Conozco a _Takkun_ desde que íbamos a primaria. En clase siempre hacíamos el payaso con eso. Como pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos por una afición en común, exageramos los rumores que habían sobre nosotros y acabó convirtiéndose en una broma.

—Pero no me has respondido —hizo notar, con una mirada suspicaz. Rikiya acentuó la sonrisa, cerró la revista y volvió a mirarla. Y si pretendía contestar o no, el solo de guitarra de Kuroki que tenía como tono de móvil dejó la opción en el aire.

Cuando respondió, Chitose le aseguró la intimidad volviendo a mirar las chaquetas.

—Hey, Hana. ¿Qué pasa? —la sonrisa se le borró cuando escuchó a la chica sollozar y balbucear desde el otro lado de la línea—. Oye, tranquila… Escúchame, Hana, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ha pasado? Apenas te oigo… —la dejó hablar, y aunque entendió poco gracias al ruido de fondo y a los timbrazos propios de una estación de tren, supo intuir de lo que se trataba. No era la primera vez que le llamaba muerta de miedo aquella semana…

Cuando colgó, tras descifrar por lo menos donde estaba y prometer que iría a por ella, tenía la cara tan descompuesta que Chitose no dudó en volver a acercarse.

—¿Va todo bien?

—No, lo siento. Tengo que ir a Okazaki. Una amiga tiene problemas… —inquieto, esquivó el pasillo de ropa y se lanzó hacia las escaleras. Chitose no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Siguiendo su estela, cruzó la calle a trote y le interceptó cuando se montaba en la moto y metía, al segundo intento, las llaves en la ranura.

—Conduciré yo —dijo. Y antes de que Rikiya protestase, añadió:— Tienes prisa, ¿verdad? Pues conduciré yo.

Sin embargo, y pese a las dotes de conducción que Chitose pudiese tener, para Hana nunca serían suficientes.

Se había agazapado en los baños de la estación de Otogawa con la esperanza de perder de vista al hombre que la acechaba. Un fan que llevaba hasta el extremo de lo siniestro su fanatismo, y cuyos acercamientos se volvían cada día más aterradores. Como esas fotos donde el monstruo tras la cortina está a cada imagen un poco más cerca de ti.

En aquellos primeros diez minutos de calma, Hana sentía el corazón en la garganta y el incontrolable miedo convertirse en un amargo llanto que trataba de silenciar. No quería estar sola. Tampoco sentirse tan débil y vulnerable. Deseó por un momento no conocer aquel pavor que ahora le hacía temblar las rodillas y le retorcía el estómago como si fuera una esponja.

Trató de respirar hondo. _Todo iría bien. Todo saldría bien._

Apretó el móvil contra el pecho, sabiendo que su salvación venía de camino. Que no le había fallado nunca, y que la ayudaría a salir de aquello para después pretender consolarla con un helado cutre de frambuesa.

 _Idiota,_ pensó. Y por una vez la sonrisa fue más fuerte que el sollozo. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del suéter, estropeando por completo el maquillaje que había elegido aquel día para salir. Nunca le había apetecido tanto un helado de frambuesa como en aquel momento…

La puerta chirrió entonces al abrirse. Y todo lo inexpugnable que podría haber considerado a aquel baño público desapareció cuando las luces se apagaron y escuchó tres pasos certeros acercarse.

—Hanami-chan.

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda al escuchar aquella voz tosca canturreando su nombre, y su instinto más primario fue intentar fundirse con las baldosas de la pared. Se tapó la boca y apretó con fuerza los párpados, negando con la cabeza como si con ello pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.

—Hanami-chan, sé que estás aquí —lo escuchó susurrar y reírse, antes de que el eco de los pasos en la espesa penumbra se detuviese.

La lucecita de la pantalla de un teléfono fue lo único que hizo falta para verla. Y cuando los pasos se reanudaron con más ímpetu, Hana abrió los ojos solo para ver la pecosa cara de su acosador aparecer frente a ella como un espectro de ojos obnubilados.

Soltó un grito, y se sacudió sus manos de encima a la desesperada, intentando empujarle para correr a uno de los cubículos. Las manos del hombre la siguieron, cogiéndola del bajo del suéter y del antebrazo, dándole una sacudida contra una de las puertas del baño, que cedió con un estrépito. Hana sintió con desesperación como el teléfono móvil se le escurría de entre los dedos en algún momento del forcejeo.

 _¡Riki! ¡Riki!_

Le jadearon tras la oreja. Una voz pastosa y con olor a tabaco barato.

Tenía toda la constitución de aquel desconocido pegada en la espalda, donde se ceñía con descaro mientras sus manos le acariciaban los muslos desnudos bajo la falda. Hanami tembló contra la pared del cubículo, con el nudo en la garganta haciéndose cada vez más grande, más insoportable. La mezcla de impotencia, miedo y asco le hizo volver a llorar desconsoladamente.

—No, no, no. Ssh. Tranquila, Hanami-chan —el acosador le dio un torpe beso en la mejilla cuando ella giró la cabeza al lado contrario—. No hay por qué tener miedo. Te quiero. Mucho más que esos otros que te siguen… ¿No quieres que te lo demuestre?

Le subió la falda, ciñendo una erección ya formada entre sus nalgas antes de empezar a frotarla contra ellas. Hanami dio un salto y se revolvió, ganándose un doloroso apretón en un pecho y otra risilla temblorosa y extasiada.

—Todo va a ir bien. ¿La quieres…? —cuando un par de dedos pulsaron por delante, sobre las bragas, Hanami se encorvó por instinto. El acosador jadeó, se lamió los labios y acarició más fuerte—. ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres mi polla dentro de ti?

Hanami negó con la cabeza. No le salía la voz, y sentía como las rodillas le cederían de un momento a otro. El desconocido la empujó entonces contra la pared, obligándola a inclinarse para poder bajarle la ropa interior lo justo para actuar. La visión de una de sus mayores fantasías sexuales le hizo incluso mojar los calzoncillos, y por su mente pasaron escenas a cada fotograma más perversas. Aquel era su día, pensó, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y dejaba libre a su impaciente y babeante hombría.

Hanami hizo otro intento por zafarse de él y correr fuera. Por lo menos hasta estar de vuelta en la estación, donde con un poco de suerte habría alguien. Tardíamente, pensó que encerrarse en el baño no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Lo supo cuando el acosador volvía a arrastrarla de cara a la pared del fondo del cubículo, y volvía a subirle la falda mientras le besaba el cuello y frotaba la punta de una erección empapada de presemen entre sus muslos.

—Hanami-chan… Hanami-chan…

Hana no fue consciente de cuando las luces volvieron a parpadear sobre su cabeza. Sólo supo que el olor a tabaco había desaparecido de repente, y que el dolor de la primera embestida nunca llegó.

—¿¡Qué coño te crees que le haces a una niña, cabronazo!?

Cuando abrió los ojos y miró a su espalda, el acosador estaba tirado en el suelo de los baños con los pantalones por los tobillos. A su lado, y dándole puntapiés en las costillas, había una mujer con el ceño firmemente fruncido.

Hanami se quedó perpleja. Y si la reconoció incluso con las lágrimas desenfocando sus sentidos, no tuvo tiempo de esbozar su nombre o de sentirse aliviada ante su presencia. El acosador, tras una vuelta por el suelo, se levantaba con la agilidad de una tortuga boca abajo, subiéndose los pantalones mientras lanzaba una mirada enfurecida a la no-invitada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo? —Chitose levantó el mentón, retadora—. Si piensas que soy el tipo de mujer a la que te podrías follar, da un paso al frente. Impresentable.

Hubo un momento de expectación. En el que Chitose esperaba que la cosa no fuese a peor, y en el que Hanami no creía poder seguir de pie mucho más tiempo. Finalmente, y tras chasquear la lengua, el acosador se escabullía para alivio de ambas.

Chitose se dio prisa en ir junto a Hanami, que tras dejar que las rodillas cediesen ante su peso, vomitaba todos aquellos nervios acumulados. Hincó una rodilla y le acarició la espalda, apartándole el pelo hacia un lado.

—Ya pasó. Tranquila… —murmuró—. Riki-kun está fuera, se encargará de él —hizo una pausa, en la que Hanami jadeó y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Llegó a…?

La muchacha negó. Hipó. Y dejando fluir un llanto desconsolado e infantil, abrazó a la mujer con fuerza. El miedo se desvaneció tan pronto como le devolvió el abrazo y le regaló una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza, murmurando un _"todo irá bien"_ que, por primera vez en aquel día, se creyó.


	7. 4,5- Te estás equivocando

**Rating:** _T {Seinen & futuro yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **4.5** **—** _Te estás equivocando._

En el momento en el que la tetera silbó, Shigeru apagó el fuego. Abrió la tapa, no sin antes quemarse los dedos, y llenó con hierbas de té el compartimento superior. Después, volvió a taparla, y se agachó para sacar del armario cuatro tazas idénticas de barro. Un regalo de boda de sus padres, y que le recordaban a esos días de invierno en su barrio natal en Kioto.

Rikiya estaba sentado en el sofá de tres plazas que daba la espalda a la cocina abierta, y desde que habían llegado no había dicho una palabra. Lo único que se escuchaba en la casa era el lejano zumbido de la ducha que ambas mujeres ahora compartían. Rikiya recordaba el aspecto demacrado de Hana al salir del baño hacía pocas horas atrás, y como se le había lanzado a los brazos para terminar de soltar todo el miedo que le había hecho pasar un acosador con el que ya se había topado otras veces. Se sintió culpable. Porque si hubiese hecho algo más que espantarle o simplemente alejar a Hana de él, no habrían llegado a aquella situación.

—Ten —Shigeru lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le ofreció uno de los vasos de té, para después sentarse a su lado con uno propio.

—Gracias —dio un primer sorbo, notando cierto regusto a vainilla.

—Parece mentira que sigan pasando cosas así estos días, ¿no crees? ¿Qué ha pasado con _ese_ hombre?

—La policía local se ha hecho cargo de él. Las cámaras de seguridad de la estación lo vieron entrar al baño de mujeres, así que con las declaraciones de Hana y Chitose-san creo que esta vez no se librará —bajó el vaso, y la superficie oscura del té tembló cuando tensó los dedos—. Si hubiera estado más atento…

—Rikiya-kun —la mano de Shigeru se posó sobre la espalda del martirizado muchacho—. No te hagas eso. Sabes que no es culpa tuya. Era imposible imaginar que la situación llegaría a este punto. Lo importante ahora es que todo irá a mejor, así que esfuérzate por apoyar a Hanami-chan en todo lo que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

Shigeru tenía una sonrisa cálida. De esas que te llegaban mucho más allá de lo que se podía ver. Era conciliadora, agradable y humilde, pero que desprendía algún tipo de sutil carisma que era imposible de ignorar. Rikiya lo supo en cuanto le miró, no pudiendo más que asentir al saber que no le faltaba razón. Hana tardaría en olvidar los acontecimientos de aquel día, y aunque el acosador no hubiera llegado mucho más lejos, sería algo que la asustaría durante muchas noches. Necesitaría distraerse, salir y no enclaustrarse, y por aquella vez el ánimo extravagante de Kuroki resultaría más que útil. Salir del bullicio de la ciudad no parecía una mala idea. Moverse por otro entorno con gente en la que confiase y que así no se rallase con aquel tema. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, el acosador no había llegado a violarla, así que Rikiya tenía la esperanza de poder subsanar aquello en el menor tiempo posible.

El móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó el vaso de té en la mesita baja del salón y lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón, viendo el nombre de Ryohei en la pantalla de llamada entrante. Riki entrecerró los ojos, y tras tantear la tecla para responder, al final no lo hizo.

—¿No lo coges?

—No, es que… —suspiró. No tenía una mala opinión de Ryohei, aunque tampoco tenía una absolutamente buena. Cuando le conoció por primera vez el modelo había tenido la consideración de darles conversación y apaciguar unos nervios que podrían haber puesto en duda la profesionalidad de todo el grupo. Había sido el primero, dejando a un lado al representante, con el que habían creado la suficiente confianza como para considerarse, a la larga, amigos. Rikiya se consideraba amigo suyo. Aunque aún no se diese cuenta del tipo de influencia que ejercía sobre él—. Es un tema delicado. No quisiera tener que dar explicaciones.

Señaló con el móvil, que volvía a sonar, hacia el cuarto de baño. Y Shigeru supo que hablaba de Hana.

—Lo comprendo. Sawamura lo entenderá, parece que estáis muy unidos.

—Sí. Algo así —Rikiya se levantó y fue hacia el perchero de la entrada, donde buscó su paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Solía fumar poco, y aquella vez la necesidad había ganado—. Es un chico cabezota y con unas ideas que a veces resultan un poco… estúpidas, todo hay que decirlo. Más de una vez he pensado que solo es un niño mimado con una cara bonita. Pero a veces es el kouhai el que tiene que llevar por el buen camino al senpai, ¿no le parece? —esbozó una sonrisa y enseñó los dientes, antes de llevarse un pitillo a los labios—. ¿Fuma?

—Eso parece algo muy digno de ti, Rikiya-kun —Shigeru negó con la cabeza, echando otro terrón de azúcar al té—. Y no, gracias. Desde que Chitose se quedó embarazada estoy intentando dejarlo.

—Oh, de acuerdo —Rikiya buscó el mechero, sacudió dos veces la piedra y levantó la cabeza antes de conseguir encenderlo, como si acabase de concebir algo de pronto—. Perdón, ¿qué?

La estupefacción había sido mutua en ambos lados de la casa, aunque quizás con un intervalo de tiempo escaso.

A Chitose le había tocado encargarse del consuelo genérico de la situación. Por ello su participación en el baño había terminado convirtiéndose en un momento de intimidad entre amigas, donde además de ayudar a Hanami compartía una desnudez ligada a historias de su pasado. Un embarazo de mes y medio podía pasar inadvertido para un hombre, pero Hanami había tenido, pese a todo, la capacidad para darse cuenta.

Tras un toqueteo tímido a su poco abultada barriga, Chitose la ayudaba a enjabonarse la espalda mientras narraba esa parte en la que dejaban su ciudad natal, Nagasaki, y se mudaban a Nagoya al Shigeru aceptar un trabajo con mejores condiciones, dado lo que se le venía encima.

—Al principio no quería irme —explicaba, apretando la esponja por los pálidos hombros de Hana—. Mi familia y mis amigos de toda la vida estaban allí, así que era una decisión difícil —soltó una risa espontánea y negó con la cabeza, antes de poner una voz algo más grave y cantarina— _."¡Pues nos quedamos! Haré horas extra y buscaré un trabajo de media jornada para aumentar nuestros ingresos"._

—¿Shigeru-san? —especuló Hana, mirando por encima del hombro.

—Sí —escurrió la espuma y pasó a llenar un balde de agua tibia—. Me parecía injusto que estuviese dispuesto a sacrificarse de esa manera. Cuando el bebé naciese no podría pasar tiempo con él si estaba ocupado dándonos una buena vida, así que logré convencerle para que aceptase el traslado a Aichi. Cierra los ojos, echaré el agua.

Hana obedeció.

—No sabría decir si tienes un marido dedicado o muy complaciente.

—Es un poco de ambas cosas —admitió Chitose, riendo—. A veces se pasa de complaciente, y nunca le falta dedicación. Pero ha sido así desde que le conozco.

—Eso suena bien —la voz de Hana apenas fue un susurro que no llegó a hacer eco en el baño—. Que alguien te dedique todo su tiempo. Me gustaría que la persona que me gusta fuese así.

—¿Y no lo es? —Chitose echó otro balde de agua.

—No mucho. Parece más bien del tipo que no tiene tiempo para nada. Además, ¿qué posibilidades tengo ahora? —la muchacha se encogió sobre el taburete—. ¿Quién va a querer a una chica a la que cualquiera puede…?

—Hey —Chitose la interrumpió al levantarse, rodeándola para volver a arrodillarse frente a ella. Acunó sus mejillas con las manos y la miró a los ojos—. La persona que te quiera lo hará aceptando todo lo que eres y todo lo que pudo pasarte. Al fin y al cabo, en eso consiste. Estoy segura de que a ti te da igual cómo sea esa persona, o que en algún momento dado hubiese hecho alguna estupidez.

—Bueno, sí… —Hana esbozó una sonrisa, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos antes de que le cayesen más lágrimas—. Es un poco idiota. Y muy diferente a mí, no pegaríamos para nada.

A Chitose eso le resultó extrañamente familiar. _No encajar. No combinar en absoluto._ Más de una vez había escuchado que su matrimonio podía parecer un poco descompensado. Que ella parecía una mujer de buena familia, una mujer refinada y con educación; y que Shigeru sólo era un hombre de clase humilde y destinado a algún sector de trabajo poco relevante. La verdad siempre era muy distinta a las apariencias. Chitose había llegado a pensar, con los años, que dos piezas no necesitaban encajar entre sí mientras fueran parte del mismo puzle.

—Vamos a la bañera. Te contaré una historia —Chitose se levantó, peinándose el largo pelo negro hacia atrás con los dedos—. Aunque a cambio, me dirás quién es ese idiota que te gusta tanto.

Hanami levantó la cabeza y la miró, sopesando la oferta, antes de sucumbir a la curiosidad.

—Sólo si me guardas el secreto.

[…] Rikiya había salido fuera a fumar. Consideraba loables los esfuerzos de Shigeru por darle a su futuro hijo un espacio sin humo, y no iba a ser él quien le incitase a lo contrario. Apoyado a un lado de la puerta, intentaba aparcar el hecho de que había llevado como paquete a una embarazada en una moto de más de 40 caballos de potencia, y a una velocidad de doscientos cincuenta por la autopista. Si tuviese el valor, Rikiya se apagaría allí mismo el cigarro en un dedo.

Aquel matrimonio estaba resultando tener más de una sorpresa. Pese a lo que pudiera parecer en un principio, no eran del tipo de gente que prejuzgaba antes de conocer, y eso le había quedado claro en el momento en el que conocía a Shigeru. A opinión de Riki, era un hombre simpático. Algo charlatán, y quizás siniestramente paternal con todo el mundo, pero que le hacía recordar a un ambiente familiar que muchas veces echaba de menos. Era uno de esos adultos de nueva generación que no soltaba sermones de lo que supuestamente estaba bien, si no que aconsejaba de lo que él creía que era correcto.

Shigeru era un poco… _adorable._ Y quizás no debería estarlo pensando, pero Rikiya se sonrió ante esa idea.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —el deje de hostilidad de aquella voz le indicó a ciencia cierta el ánimo de quién había formulado la pregunta.

Rikiya soltó el humo y giró la cabeza hacia la figura de Ryohei, que caminaba hacia él desde el ascensor.

—Hola a ti también.

—Pensé que estarías ocupado hoy.

—Cambio de planes —Riki se separó de la pared y le ofreció un puño, el cual Ryohei chocó tras un titubeo.

—¿Te han dejado plantado? —levantó una ceja, con burla.

—Digamos que me surgió algo mucho más importante —esquivó la pregunta, sin querer dar detalles. Aquello corría por cuenta de Hana, si algún día quería compartir aquella experiencia con él—. ¿Vienes del estudio?

—Sí. He estado viendo algunas de las audiciones para el dorama y me he muerto del asco. Ya llaman _actuar_ a cualquier cosa —siguió de largo, sacando las llaves de su apartamento—. Y yo que tú me alejaría de esa puerta antes de que el vejestorio marica que tengo por vecino malinterprete tus intenciones. ¿Sabes que esta mañana estaba haciendo manitas con Ichinose? Como si no tuviera bastante con aguantar sus tonterías de santurrón…

—Ya, bueno. Respecto a eso… Creo que te estás equivocando —dijo entonces Rikiya, interrumpiendo aquella verborrea de insultos e insinuaciones. No fue algo dicho con premeditación, y mucho menos de malas maneras, pero alguna parte de sí había empujado aquellas palabras fuera de sus pensamientos—. Con ellos, me refiero. Son bastante majos.

Ryohei, que había metido la llave en su ranura, se giró a mirarle con una expresión escéptica.

—¿Estás de broma? _¿Majos?_ Él es un acosador que sólo quiere caer bien a todo el mundo y ella una mujer guapa con un sentido del gusto atrofiado. ¿Qué parte de eso te resulta tan admirable?

—Tal vez debas darles una oportunidad —Rikiya empezaba a sentirse muy incómodo con aquella conversación—. Si van a ser vecinos tuyos lo mejor será estar en buenos términos.

—Que. No. Quiero –vocalizó, abriendo la puerta—. Deja de decir gilipolleces y pasa. Necesito quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me ha dejado ese grupo de inútiles.

—No es un buen momento…

Ryohei fue a preguntar, frunciendo las cejas ante tanta negación. En el supuesto de que Mayu le hubiera dado plantón, o viceversa, Rikiya no podría tener un mejor plan que estar con él. Y menos si estaba en su edificio. Dudaba mucho que hubiese quedado con la vieja de los buzones para hacer punto de cruz…

—Rikiya-kun, ¿te quedas a cenar? —Shigeru abrió la puerta del apartamento, y Rikiya no supo si fue en un buen momento o en el peor. Seguramente en el peor, si tenía en cuenta la cara que puso Ryohei al verle asomarse en su busca—. Oh, perdón. Bienvenido, Sawamura.

Ryohei le ignoró. Y miró a Rikiya, que desvió la mirada, con un gesto que le juraba un futuro y denso rencor.


	8. 5- No sabes cuál es tu lugar

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **5—** _No sabes cuál es tu lugar._

Nunca antes había vivido en mis carnes la expresión _"dar una puñalada trapera"._

Al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo podía concebir que Riki, mi peón favorito, estuviera _sirviendo a otro rey_ que no era yo, y la sensación estaba lejos de resultar agradable. Por primera vez, estoy en el otro lado de la moneda; soy ese tío cornudo que pilla a su novia pegándosela con otro en el sofá de su casa, en lugar de ser el amante con el que le es infiel. No sé si hay cierta similitud entre ambas situaciones, pero seguro que el cabreo que siento ahora mismo es universal y aplicable perfectamente a las dos.

Es medio día. He asistido a una reunión con _El Frígido_ y el resto de la producción que se hará cargo del dorama donde participaré, y ahora que estamos en el descanso de la comida me doy cuenta de que no me he enterado de nada. No sé de qué irá la historia, ni quiénes han resultado ser los demás actores elegidos. Tampoco tengo ni idea de mi papel en todo esto. Sólo sé que he pasado una de las peores noches de mi vida, que no tengo hambre y que quiero darle un puñetazo a alguien.

No logro descifrar todos los garabatos que se acumulan poco a poco dentro de mi mente. No sé por qué estoy tan furioso, aunque al mismo tiempo la respuesta sea obvia. Intento no pensar en que me siento traicionado, porque eso significaría que he perdido contra un paleto de pueblo barrigón, que sólo se ha dedicado a regalar sonrisas y moñerías desde que llegó al maldito edificio. Me niego.

Lo que me jode de verdad es que Riki haya caído también en su falso mundo de felicidad extrema y santurronería barata. ¿Qué coño tiene de especial ese tío? No es nadie. Sólo un japonés más que no destacaría en absoluto junto a otros cien igualitos que él. Un hombre que no aspira a nada más que a seguir engordando, aplastado en la silla donde trabaja.

Tiene que haber algún truco. Estoy más que seguro que ese gilipollas no tiene nada que yo no tenga, y con creces. Soy más guapo, más alto, más joven… Estoy a un nivel absurdamente superior al suyo, joder.

—… Y sobre el guión, creo que podremos adaptar algunas de las escenas según tu nivel de…

—Oye, ¿tú te acostarías conmigo?

Ichinose, que estaba sentado frente a mí hojeando todo el papeleo que nos habían dejado los productores al terminar la primera reunión, levantó la mirada tan pronto como le formulé la pregunta.

—… ¿Disculpa?

—¿Lo harías o no? ¿Te parezco un buen partido?

—No creo que este sea el lugar para tus excentricidades. Podrían malinterpretar tus…

—Contesta a la maldita pregunta —insisto. Incluso un frígido como Ichinose podría diferenciar entre un ligue bueno y un ligue que no merece la pena volver a llamar. Seguramente no tendrá mucha experiencia al respecto, pero hipotéticamente podría darme alguna respuesta que me ayudase a dejar de pensar en tonterías. Sé que llevo ventaja y casi puedo leer cuál será su respuesta, pero no está mal que alguien ponga un escaloncito más en el pedestal de vez en cuando.

Ichinose suspira, y se pone a ordenar los papeles que aún tiene en las manos.

—Eres un buen partido.

—¿Y qué piensas de mi vecino? ¿Te lo tirarías?

—¿Esta conversación tiene algún objetivo…? —volvió a cuestionar, siendo consciente de que algunas cabezas se habían girado para mirarnos de refilón.

—Sólo quiero saber a quién preferiría alguien como tú —insistí una vez más, alzando un poco más la voz—. ¿Soy mejor que él o no? ¿A por quién irías primero?

—¿Te estás comparando con Itoh?

—¡Contesta a la puta pregunta! —acabé por gritar, dando un golpe a la mesa con la mano abierta. Bufé, fijando la vista en algún punto de la cara de asombro de Ichinose, que poco después bajaba las cejas y entrecruzaba los dedos con calma.

—Desde un punto de vista profesional, no hay color entre tú e Itoh. Eres modelo precisamente por eso, ¿no? Porque destacas y porque gustas a mucha gente. No sé a qué viene esto de compararte con un hombre en sus treinta.

Obviamente. Esa es la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, que _no hay color._ Que por mucho que haga ya es un vejestorio anclado en una vida de mierda, y que solo está destinado a ser el felpudo de gente como yo.

Algo más satisfecho con aquella opinión, recuperé los palillos y seguí comiendo. Prefiero no pensar en nada ahora que he vuelto a mi trono, donde la perspectiva de una buena venganza es mucho más tentadora.

—Y no me estaba comparando con nadie —añadí, para dar por finalizada la conversación.

Después de la comida, he acabado con uno de los guiones del dorama bajo el brazo. No me apetece repasarlo ahora, así que me lo apunto como _deberes para casa_ y atravieso los pasillos del estudio sin un rumbo fijo. Cuando Ichinose se me despega y se pierde a hacer cosas de representante suelo escabullirme al ala de grabación que está en el cuarto piso, donde veía a los chicos cantar y hacer pruebas absurdas de sonido por cortesía de Kuroki. Evidentemente, no pienso ir allí hoy. Aún así, tengo una necesidad explícita de encontrarme con Riki y hacerle notar que sigo enfadado, y que aquello no se solucionará con tocar en mi puerta durante diez minutos pidiéndome que abra y hablemos. No va a ser tan fácil. Quiero que se sienta culpable por remplazarme y que, a la larga, el karma le haga ver que ha cometido un error.

Por desgracia para mí y para mis deseos de reafirmación, sólo me topé con Kuro esa tarde.

 _[…]_ El teléfono me sonó cuatro veces de camino a casa. Ichinose me miró un par de veces por el retrovisor, llenando su mísera vida intentando especular por qué demonios no respondía. Cuando los timbrazos de la cuarta vez cedieron, busqué a Rikiya en mi lista de contactos y le bloqueé, para que dejase de dar el coñazo. No quiero que se ponga a venderme lo genial que es mi vecino, o si realmente merece o no la pena conocerle en profundidad.

Yo volvía a casa satisfecho con saber que no había ni punto de comparación entre él y yo. Que no había ni un solo motivo por el que alguien le eligiese a él por encima de mí, y que aquel incidente sólo se debía a que Riki era un gilipollas sin criterio que había quedado encandilado por sus gafas de pasta ridículas.

Lo estaba, sí. Hasta que escuché su voz. Estoy en esa fase en la que sólo escucharle ya me revuelve el estómago.

—¡Espera, por favor! ¡Sólo un momento! —venía trotando desde el ascensor, con el maletín de piel bajo el brazo y jadeando como un cerdo con sinusitis. Yo, que había metido ya la llave en la cerradura, empujé la puerta para seguir el procedimiento estándar e ignorarle.

El muy cabrón sostuvo la puerta antes de que esta volviese a cerrarse.

¿Qué putas confianzas eran aquellas…?

—Sawamura… —cogió aire cuando yo aún estaba intentando comprender de qué coño iba aquel tío—. Escucha, sobre Rikiya-kun… Él no tiene la culpa, ¿de acuerdo? No pretendía engañarte, ni muchos menos esconder que estaba en mi casa. Es solo que debido a ciertas circunstancias, acabó con nosotros ayer y tiene la impresión de que eso te ha molestado.

—¿Ahora hablas en su nombre? —me giré, sujetando la puerta y agitándola para apartar su mano y recuperar el control de mi territorio—. ¿Qué derecho tienes tú, viejo, a meterte en discusiones ajenas? Lo que sea que ese imbécil haya hecho mal sólo nos concierne a él y a mí. No te des tantos aires pretendiendo ser uno más de nosotros, porque ni de broma.

Lo miré, desafiante, retándole a decir algo que contradijese mis palabras. Él sólo se encogió y apretó con la mano libre una esquina del maletín de piel, apartando la mirada en un claro gesto de que se había quedado sin argumentos. Más le vale.

—No merece la pena ni hablar contigo ya… —murmuré, con sorna, y dispuesto estaba a cerrar la puerta cuando volví a escucharle.

—¿Me odias, Sawamura? —me detuve—. Desde que nos conocimos siempre he intentado acercarme a ti, aunque fuera en calidad de buen vecino. Soy consciente de que debido a tu profesión no confíes fácilmente en los demás, y que tener relaciones fuera de tu ámbito de trabajo sea difícil, así que pensé que no estaría de más que tuvieras una cara amiga cuando volvieses a casa.

… Que alguien le calle.

—Te juro que nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido con mala intención. En ningún momento hemos pretendido que te sintieses desplazado o apartado. Rikiya-kun verdaderamente te aprecia, así que si tanto me detestas, me quedaré al margen. No volveré a insistir mientras sepa que ya tienes a alguien contigo, así que me gustaría que arreglases las cosas con…

Lo cogí de la pechera y lo aplasté contra una de las vigas de enfrente, cortando en seco su puto discurso de psicoanalista y haciendo que se atragantase con el poco aire que le entraba en los pulmones.

—¿Crees en serio que **necesito** tu ayuda para recuperar a Riki? ¿Qué necesito _ventaja_? –acentué cada palabra con odio. Un odio que se había estado ganando solito, y que ha terminado por explotarle en la cara—. Escúchame bien, gilipollas, porque sólo lo diré una vez: no eres nadie. ¿Una _cara amiga?_ No me hagas reír. Tu puto problema desde que llegaste es que no sabes cuál es tu lugar, y eso acabarás aprendiéndolo por las malas —lo empujé a un lado y lo vi rodar, tosiendo, hasta agarrarse a la pared baja de la fachada—. Te has metido en el territorio del tío equivocado. Juega a las casitas mientras puedas, porque tu tontería no te durará mucho más.

Y ahora sí, entré a casa sin más interrupciones.

Estoy teniendo unas ganas tremendas de que se quede, pero sólo por el hecho de verle hundirse en su propia miseria. Voy a demostrarle que no todo es tan idílico como piensa, y que la vida de cuento que ve a través de sus ojos puede romperse ante la oportunidad de un final mejor.

Tener _una cara amiga…_ Si hubiera querido tener amigos como él me hubiese quedado con mis padres y sus ridículas reuniones vecinales de los domingos, donde todas las solteronas del edificio se limitaban a mirarme como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana carísima e intocable. O haberme ido con cualquier asqueroso acosador que esperaba en las estaciones de tren a que pasáramos con nuestros inocentes uniformes de la primaria, para poder convencer a alguno de que era muy buena idea viajar a su lado mientras poco a poco se le iba la mano.

… No quiero divagar sobre estas cosas ahora, porque ya tengo un objetivo principal muy claro. Fue por eso que salté de la cama en cuanto me sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente, sin tomarme mi tiempo usual remoloneando o esperando que Ichinose me sacase de entre las sábanas. Me di una ducha, me puse mi mejor ropa y mi más exótica colonia y salí de casa sobre las siete. La cafetería de la esquina estaba abriendo, así que me aseguré de pillarme un buen sitio junto a la ventana. Me pedí un macchiato y esperé.

Unos quince minutos después vi al viejo, con otro traje de su horrible repertorio, salir trotando hacia la estación con la maleta bajo el brazo. Hice una mueca exasperada, pero orgullosa de mi paciencia, porque eso significaba que para cuando viniese del trabajo, ya estaría todo donde debería. Escogí un par de dulces con buena presentación para llevar y dejé un billete sobre el mostrador antes de irme sin esperar el cambio. Estoy tan impaciente por borrarle la simpatía de la cara que me he vuelto hasta generoso con la clase media.

Toqué solo dos veces en la puerta. Y ella no tardó en abrirme.

Tenía una coleta alta y prensada con una pinza, unos leggins que le hacían mucho más culo y una camisa larguísima a cuadros que supuse era de su amado marido. Y aún con eso, tenía la capacidad de seguir estando muy buena.

—Buenos días —saludé, con mi mejor sonrisa—. Siento molestar, Chitose-san. ¿Podemos hablar?

Voy a demostrarte cuál es la diferencia entre lo mediocre y lo magnífico.


	9. 5,5- ¡Es absurdo!

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **5.5—** _¡Es absurdo!_

—Buenos días —saludé, con mi mejor sonrisa—. Siento molestar, Chitose-san. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Buenas… —me miró, con una ceja alzada que delataba la confusión que le suponía verme delante de su puerta. Tranquilízate, nena. Soy real—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sawamura-kun?

—Solo Ryohei me basta —puntualicé con todo el encanto que pude lanzarle a la cara—. Con todo lo que parece haber pasado por mi culpa, creo que ya hay algo de confianza —bajé la cabeza en un gesto de arrepentimiento bien actuado, y después la miré de soslayo, como si hablar del tema me diese una vergüenza tremenda—. No sé si Itoh-san te ha contado algo sobre lo que pasó con Riki…

Tanteé. Por desgracia, no he tenido todo el contacto que quisiera con ella, así que caldear un poco el ambiente y ver qué información maneja y con cual puedo aprovecharme es esencial antes de pretender nada.

—Sólo que habíais discutido —se cruzó de brazos—. Y que Shigeru se siente responsable.

—En absoluto —negué con la cabeza—. Él no tiene la culpa de nada. Sólo me ofusqué y no quise ver que el único que estaba siendo inmaduro era yo. Anoche fui a su casa y estuve discutiendo esto también con Riki, y hemos conseguido arreglarlo —la miré—. Siento todos los inconvenientes. No hemos tenido tiempo siquiera para saludarnos apropiadamente.

Ella no me quitó los ojos de encima, y tras un momento de silencio en el que pensé que no había colado, la vi relajar los hombros y sonreír. Que fácil… Aunque no debería sorprenderme, para eso estoy aquí.

—A Shigeru le encantará escuchar que volvéis a ser amigos. Estaba de un angustiado…

—Parece del tipo de hombre que se preocupa más por los demás que por sí mismo —concedí.

—Es exactamente eso —dramatizó un gesto y suspiró—. Es una pena que no le hayas pillado antes de que se marchase. Aún así, gracias por tener el gesto de venir a decírselo.

—No hay por qué darlas. Aunque, con respecto a eso, bueno… Me da un poco de vergüenza decir esto… —titubeé, como supongo que haría cualquier gilipollas inseguro en aquella situación—. He cogido el primer tren esta mañana y con las prisas me he dejado las llaves de mi apartamento en casa de Riki. Le he mandado un mensaje para ver si podía traerlas, pero está en la discográfica y tardará una o dos horas.

Veo en su expresión que ya sabe por dónde van los tiros. No por nada he montado todo este paripé; teniendo un poco de su simpatía podría manejar el escenario a mi antojo. Ahora solo faltaba otro poquito del factor encanto, así que posé un brazo en el marco de la puerta, apoyé la cabeza con un gesto de sensual súplica y levanté la bandeja de dulces tapados frente a sus narices.

—He traído dulces.

—¿Quieres comprarme con dulces? —ladeó la cabeza, divertida.

—La verdad es que si —le seguí el juego—. ¿Ha funcionado?

Nos devolvimos la mirada un par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Aquella mujer parecía ser precavida, pero una vez se tragase toda aquella actuación y me dejase entrar, sería mi momento. Además parece que no le soy del todo indiferente, por mucho que pretenda disimular lo contrario.

—Eres un tramposo —me dijo, y aguanté la respiración hasta que la vi quitarme la bandeja de la mano y empujar la puerta—. Pasa.

 _Bingo._

—Muchas gracias. No molestaré, lo prometo —entré y me descalcé en el descansillo mientras la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas.

Olía a friegasuelos, a ambientador y a colonia de hombre. Un olor que me hizo retroceder a cuando era un crío y entraba en la habitación de mi padre. Me revolvió las tripas de mala manera.

La casa era un espanto, aunque tuviera la misma base que la mía. La cocina a la derecha, la mesa del comedor al frente, los sillones al fondo, junto al balcón, y el baño atravesado entre esos dos cuartos que yo había reformado al mudarme. Había fotos familiares colgadas de la pared y una horrible planta de interior acaparando una esquina. Además, el color pastel no ayudaba a mejorar el conjunto.

Vi a Chitose dejar los dulces sobre la encimera e irse a la cocina, donde sacó del armario la tetera.

—¿Te importa poner la mesa de centro en su sitio? —señaló—. Me has pillado limpiando, así que no puedes quejarte por el desorden.

Parecía estarse justificando, así que simplemente me reí y coloqué la maldita mesa. Sobre uno de los sofás había un mantel, un portavelas y una revista abierta en un artículo en concreto, así que lo coloqué todo antes de sentarme y ver una de mis fotos en la página de al lado.

—¿Te interesa mi trabajo, Chitose-san? —me aventuré a preguntar, levantando la revista cuando ella se giraba, buscando contexto.

—Algo he visto, si —admitió, y volvió a girarse para dejar la tetera al fuego—. Aunque ahora me intriga el argumento del dorama en el que se dice que vas a participar. Un Thriller, ¿no?

—¿Intentas sonsacarme información?

—¿Ha funcionado?

Me reí. Aquella mujer era ingeniosa, era lista y parecía tener el carácter escondido entre toda esa formalidad de buena esposa. Además de eso cuenta con un buen físico. O por lo menos antes; ahora veo que se está ensanchando un poco y que esos pantalones están cediendo un poco más de lo que deberían.

Solté la revista en el sofá y me acerqué a una de las paredes repletas de fotos. La más grande, con un marco blanco, era de una familia entera en uno de esos anticuados templos de Kioto. Otra más pequeña era de una adolescente graduándose; imagino que ella. En otra solo salía un perro grande y peludo de color marrón, y en la de al lado salía el viejo como pillado infraganti cocinando. Que espanto… Antes usaba gafas redondas.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste casada con Itoh? —tuve que preguntar al ver la foto de la boda. Me podía la curiosidad, están totalmente descompensados.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

—No me pareces alguien que deba estar con él.

Noté por el rabillo del ojo que ella me miró.

—Eso ha sido la hostia de grosero, ¿sabes?

 _"_ _¿La hostia…?"_ Demasiadas series de malotes has visto tú.

—Seguro que no es la primera vez que alguien te lo dice —no respondió, y supe que no me equivocaba. Es evidente; la gente no está ciega. No soy el único al que aquella pareja le parece algo antinatural.

La tetera silbó poco después, y fue cuando me volví hacia ella y caminé en silencio, esquivando la mesa del comedor hasta quedar detrás, observando su nuca. El proceso natural a seguir dicta que si ahora le pido salir, aceptará. No por nada me ha dejado entrar en su casa y ha bajado tan rápido la guardia. Su querido y rechoncho marido no está en casa, así que es consciente de que tiene vía libre para hacer lo que quiera. Las mujeres son fáciles de manipular. Todas se rigen por el básico principio de la apariencia, y en eso voy más que sobrado. Dudo mucho que alguna en su sano juicio prefiera a un treintañero pasado de fecha antes que a mí.

—Chitose-san, confieso que me llamaste la atención desde aquella vez que te vi en el ascensor. Eres guapa y pareces del tipo de mujer con potencial para mucho más que para ser ama de casa.

—No sé si sentirme halagada o insultada —dijo, estirando el cuerpo hacia delante para sacar dos vasos. Mis ojos se fueron directos a ese culo envuelto en fina tela, y supe que esa era mi señal. Era como tener la palabra "adúltera" escrita en la espalda.

Su cuerpo saltó cuando la cogí de la cintura y pegué la mía contra ella, haciéndome un hueco en el par de nalgas que me había regalado tan gratuitamente. Uno de los vasos cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos.

—¿¡Qué estás hacie-…!? —fue a gritar, girándose, pero la callé metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Si mi físico no ha terminado de fascinarla, cosa impresionante, lo hará mi técnica.

Vamos. Hace tiempo que no probabas carne joven, lo sé. Disfrútalo.

Rodeo su cuerpo con los brazos, notando de primera mano que ha engordado. Eso le resta puntos, pero no los suficientes para abortar el plan. Hoy solo quiero dejar el olor de mi colonia en sus sábanas; esas mismas que comparte con su marido, y alguna marca en su nuca que ella no pueda esconder, y que él pueda notar. Que nos pille follando como conejos en el sofá ya lo dejo para mañana.

Chitose forcejeó, y presioné su estómago hacia mí para que no escapase. Se nota que se está haciendo la difícil, porque se calmó al momento. Abrí la boca, succioné su pequeña lengua y lamí después su labio superior, abriendo los ojos para poder deslumbrarla con una mirada ardiente y bien estudiada.

Ella respondió con un jadeo y una mueca que no conseguí entender.

—Nadie se enterará, Chitose-san —le aseguré con un susurro, teniendo que encorvarme un poco para alcanzar su cuello y darle un mordisco.

Fue cuando vi las estrellas. La muy zorra había movido tan fuerte la cabeza que la estampó contra mi mandíbula de muy mala manera. Solté un quejido, me aparté inclinado hacia el frigorífico y la llamé de todo entre dientes. Como esto deje marca me la cargo…

—Lárgate —la escuché decir. Levanté la cabeza y la miré de reojo, odiándola con todo mi ser. Se había apartado de los fuegos y posaba una mano sobre su barriga.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? No ibas a tener una oportunidad como esta en tu vida…

—¡Cuánto me alegro! —frunció las cejas—. ¿Es que te crees mejor que alguien sólo porque sales en un par de revistas? ¡Por favor! Si esas son las cartas con las que has venido, te has equivocado de mujer —me señaló la puerta. A mí. La fantasía sexual del medio puto país—. ¡Piérdete!

Me moví rápido al enderezarme y dar un paso al frente, y ella dio un paso atrás, rodeándose con el otro brazo el vientre. No voy a pegarte, loca de mierda. Aunque tenga unas ganas de abofetearte que ni te imaginas.

—¿Tan satisfecha te deja el vejestorio con el que te has conformado?

—Como si fuera a decírselo a alguien que no parece ni satisfecho con su propia vida —me soltó, mirándome de una manera que no recuerdo haber visto antes en ninguna otra mujer. Era odio. Condescendencia. Me miraba como solía mirar yo a cualquiera que no considerase a mi altura: con un asco tremendo y con ganas de apartarle de mi vista.

Apreté los dientes y bufé, caminando a zancadas hacia la puerta. No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo, ¡no entiendo nada! Incluso una seta asexual como Ichinose dijo que me preferiría a mí muy por encima del viejo. Que no había ni punto de comparación. ¡Y no lo hay! Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué puede tener _ese_ para hacerla rechazar a alguien como yo? ¡Es absurdo!

Cuando salí de aquella casa, lo hice con un sentimiento de ira que superaba con creces al de la humillación. Y aunque no me consuela, por lo menos he dejado mi marca en su piel y mi colonia en su camisa.


	10. 6- Lo que tienes de especial

**Rating:** _T {Josei/Seinen (+yaoi)}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **6—** _Lo que tienes de especial._

—¿Has cogido el móvil?

—Sí.

—¿Y la cartera? Asegúrate de llevar dinero extra por si acaso.

—No te preocupes, voy sobrada.

—Buena chica.

Shigeru miró a su mujer con cariño, y poco después ya estaba enredándose en sus labios con pasión. Cualquiera diría que era una despedida eterna, cuando en realidad pasaría fuera solo el fin de semana.

Todo había empezado con una idea al azar de Rikiya, quien proponía ir a un onsen con la excusa de desconectar del trabajo. Shigeru sabía que sus intenciones incluían que Hana recuperase la confianza y pudiera olvidar, entre amigos, la desagradable experiencia por la que la había hecho pasar el acosador semanas atrás. Kuroki, el otro miembro del grupo, se apuntaba sin pensárselo, y la propia Hana invitaba poco después a Chitose, cuya amistad parecía haber cuajado en el mismo momento en el que compartían el baño después de aquella pesadilla.

—Aún no sé si dejarte solo —le decía a su marido poco después, peinándole con la mano ese remolino rebelde que le levantaba el pelo en la nuca—. Como te pongas creativo eres capaz de quemar la casa.

—Si te quedas más tranquila, comeré fuera estos dos días —Shigeru rió entre dientes, y le dio un beso fugaz cuando escuchó la efusiva llamada del timbre de abajo—. Deben ser ellos.

Shigeru se apresuró en coger la pequeña maleta que componía el equipaje de Chitose y acompañarla a la puerta. Cuando esta se lo colgó al hombro, su mirada fue a parar al otro lado del pasillo, donde la inmóvil puerta de Ryohei seguía sin dar señales de vida desde hacía tres días.

Después de aquella nefasta confesión de intenciones, Chitose solo había escuchado el ruido de golpes y cosas rompiéndose durante casi una hora. Después, silencio. No se había vuelto a topar con él en el rellano, y su marido tampoco le había mencionado desde que le resumió lo que había ocurrido con él.

—Es sólo el capricho de un mocoso. No creo que haga nada peligroso, no parece ser de ese tipo de chico —le había dicho a Shigeru, quien simplemente había asentido mientras describía círculos sobre su poco a poco prominente barriga.

Sabía que el hecho de animarla a ir con los chicos era también para alejarla del posible estrés que pudiese suponer Ryohei. Por suerte, Shigeru no era del tipo de hombre que se envalentonaba y se lanzaba al ruedo por cosas que ya estaban solucionadas, así que Chitose tenía la opción de irse tranquila.

—No te metas en líos, chico malo —bromeó, dándole otro beso antes de caminar hacia el ascensor espoleada por una suave palmada en el culo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Las puertas se cerraron mientras la mujer zarandeaba la mano y guiñaba un ojo. Shigeru esperó en la puerta hasta que escuchó el ascensor abrirse en el último piso. Y aguardó inmóvil hasta que la puerta del rellano emitió ese clásico chirrido pendiente de engrasar. Fue entonces cuando giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado del pasillo, con aquella sonrisa de despedida extinta del todo.

Con una determinación firme, cerró la puerta de su casa y caminó hacia la de su vecino, tocando dos veces el timbre con la intención de despertarle si aún dormía. Aquel asunto no podía esperar.

Un Ryohei somnoliento y despeinado le abrió. Llevaba un chándal viejo y holgado e iba sin camisa, lo cual daba puntos de intimidación a su ya de por si favorable altura. Sin embargo, Shigeru, enfundado en su metro setenta, estaba muy decidido a enfrentarle.

—Sawamura.

—¿Qué quiere el _Santo del edificio_ de mi a estas horas? —le interrumpió, dejando caer el cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta. Ryohei parecía inusualmente tranquilo. Tétricamente tranquilo, para opinión de Shigeru.

—Vengo a pedirte que dejes en paz a mi mujer —expresó abiertamente, sin titubear—. Está embarazada, y llevarse sustos como el que le diste no es bueno para ella.

—Embarazada, ¿eh? —Ryohei pensó que esos kilitos de más ahora tenían sentido. Se rió, emitiendo un siseo similar al de una serpiente. Una serpiente peligrosa—. ¿La dejaste preñada antes o después de casaros? Porque eso explicaría que se haya conformado contigo.

Shigeru no respondió. Apretó los labios, no queriendo caer en aquel juego de provocaciones infantiles, y añadió:

—Sawamura, es lo único que te pido. Solo quería decir eso —Shigeru esperó por alguna respuesta o gesto que le diese a entender que Ryohei cumpliría. O, por lo menos, mantenerle la mirada lo suficiente como para que supiese que aquello iba en serio.

Lejos de su pronóstico, Ryohei comenzó a carcajearse.

—Tiene gracia que el "buen tío" que dicen que eres sea el mismo que venga a amenazarme a mi casa.

—No era una amenaza, yo…

— _Tú nunca harías eso_ , ¿verdad? —se inclinó hacia él—. Porque eres tan, tan bueno… —se le borró la sonrisa— que me das un asco tremendo.

No dándole tiempo a reaccionar, Ryohei tiró del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó contra el suelo de su recibidor. Después cerró la puerta, pasó la llave y se giró hacia él justo cuando Shigeru se aquejaba de un mal golpe en el codo al caer.

—Mujeres como la tuya puedo ligarme cuando quiera. El misterio está que me rechacen por alguien como tú —caminó hacia él hasta quedar encima, con un pie a cada lado de su cintura—. Si te soy sincero, me cabrea. No consigo ver lo que tienes de especial para haberte ganado a esa mujer. O a Riki. Así que he estado dos días pensando… —flexionó las rodillas, dejándose caer a horcajadas sobre sus muslos—. Y lo único que me ha venido a la cabeza es que seas toda una fiera en la cama. Es algo que compensa toda tu persona si se tiene el suficiente estómago como para acostarse contigo. Así que, ¿por qué no me enseñas eso con lo que la tienes tan fascinada, _Shigeru-san_?

—Sawamura… —le tembló la boca, conteniendo el aire cuando Ryohei empezó a tirarle de la ropa para desnudarle. La voz no quiso salirle entonces, mientras se retorcía y agarraba sus prendas en un intento por dejarlas en su sitio. Masculló, entre jadeos nerviosos e impresión mal tragada, algo que sonó a un _"para"._

Ryohei le propinó un violento puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo retorcerse y toser bajo él, sintiendo las bocanadas de aire que podía coger como fuego bailándole en las tripas. Sin fuerzas, su desnudez se expuso a ojos del modelo menos de un minuto después. Y lo escuchó volver a reírse.

—Por Dios, es repugnante… —escupió, con saña. Shigeru tenía un cuerpo indefinido y poco cuidado. Se notaba que se pasaba la mayoría del día sentado por esas nalgas pálidas y poco firmes, y que no se molestaba en cuidar su aspecto, viendo la chicha y el vello sin afeitar. Era como una masa de carne caducada a ojos de Ryohei. Y la humillante vergüenza que suponía estar frente a unos ojos así hizo que Shigeru tratase de encogerse, hundiendo la cara en los brazos en cruz—. Esto será divertido —Ryohei se alzó—. Levántate.

Shigeru negó.

—¡Levántate! —le dio un puntapié con el talón que le hizo gruñir, dándose la vuelta para hincar una rodilla en el suelo y levantarse también— Es como ver a un escarabajo boca arriba —lo asió de la nuca y lo empujó hacia delante, guiándole hasta su habitación.

Su salón era un caos. Aún con las cortinas echadas, se podía apreciar que había cosas rotas en el suelo y que el bulto de una estantería dejaba desparramados unos cuantos libros junto al balcón. Shigeru, que aún llevaba los calcetines, sintió bajo el pie un fragmento de algo que creyó cristal, antes de notar como un nuevo empujón lo mandaba de narices a la gruesa colcha de la cama del modelo.

Ryohei aprovechó para estirar el brazo y coger el móvil apostado junto a la almohada, antes de plantarle un pie en la rodilla y empujarla a un lado, abriéndole las piernas.

—Sepáralas —buscó la cámara en las aplicaciones y le enfocó—. Y aparta los brazos.

—¿Por qué haces esto…? —Shigeru había dejado de sonar firme desde hacía mucho, y ahora hablaba con voz afectada—. No entiendo que…

—Porque te odio —pisó la otra rodilla y la empujó al lado contrario—. Mira hacia aquí de una vez. ¿O no eras tú el que decía que dejase en paz a tu mujer?

Aquello sí era una amenaza. E interpretándolo como tal, Shigeru bajo los brazos con los que se cubría y los posó en la cama. Tenía la cara colorada y el mentón arrugado, como si contuviese las ganas de sollozar y la rabia de la impotencia.

El flash brilló sobre su cuerpo tres o cuatro veces antes de que Ryohei moviese el pie por su muslo hasta pisotear estratégicamente su miembro. La fotografía que le siguió fue en el momento exacto en el que Shigeru se retorcía ante aquel contacto.

—Que patético resultas… De no ser por estos —agitó el pie para zarandear sus testículos— diría que no eres ni un hombre.

El timbre le sorprendió. O era más acertado decir que le cortó el royo. Sawamura desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del salón, esperando que el oportunista se largase por donde había venido. No obstante, la voz de Ichinose sonó, poco después, desde el otro lado.

—Sé que estás ahí, Ryohei-kun. Llevas dos días sin coger el teléfono, creo que ya está bien…

Shigeru se incorporó de un impulso de la cama y cogió aire, pero Ryohei le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y lo retuvo contra sí.

—Ni una palabra, ¿me oyes? —le susurró, cogiendo a tientas uno de los cinturones del cajón de la mesilla, antes de volver a empujarle boca abajo contra la cama y atarle con fuerza los brazos tras la espalda. Hizo una pelota con una de sus corbatas y se la metió en la boca, cerrando entonces la puerta del cuarto para ir a recibir a su representante.

Dio una patada a la ropa de Shigeru, aún en el recibidor, y abrió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es lo único que vas a decir? —Ichinose tenía en la mano el teléfono, como si hubiera estado a punto de llamarle. Con el ceño fruncido, lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y dio un paso al frente, con claras intenciones de pasar. Ryohei se lo impidió.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Y yo también —repuso—. Disculpándome un millón de veces con el staff del dorama. Tenías un ensayo ayer y no pude localizarte, ¿me lo puedes explicar?

—Asuntos personales.

—Dudo mucho que meterte en un hotel con una mujer sean considerados _"asuntos personales"._ Si estás en tu época hormonal, contrólala hasta terminar con este proyecto —Ichinose volvió a intentar esquivar su cuerpo para entrar, pero Ryohei lo asió del repeinado flequillo y le empujó hasta que la cabeza dio contra el marco de la puerta.

—Estoy. Ocupado —repitió, lanzándole hacia atrás y volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Ichinose, con un palpitante dolor momentáneo en la sien, sujetó las gafas antes de que se le cayesen de la punta de la nariz, mirando la puerta completamente pasmado. Ryohei siempre había sido un chico caprichoso, desagradable incluso, pero nunca hasta aquel extremo.

No supo el motivo, pero Rikiya le vino a la cabeza durante un segundo.

—Dime, _Shigeru-san_ —Ryohei se dejó caer en la cama, mirando las nuevas fotos de su galería—. ¿Cómo te gustaría que enviase estas a tu oficina?

Shigeru, que salivaba en exceso tras las arcadas que le provocaba la corbata, le miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—O tal vez sea mejor dejar unas cuantas en el ascensor del bloque —le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa torcida—. Estoy enfadado por tu culpa. Tengo que desquitarme con algo.

Shigeru negó con la cabeza, y Ryohei, con una mueca, le sacó la corbata de la boca.

—Sawamura —cogió aire—, ya basta. Esto no… ¡Por Dios! No entiendo qué pretendes conseguir… —habló, con voz alterada— Que estés cabreado por haberme metido en tus asuntos no justifica esta locura, ¿no lo ves? Si hay algo que quieras decirme, ¡dilo! ¡Dime lo que quieras!

—¿Lo que quiera? —bajó el móvil—. ¿Eso es lo que le dijiste también a Riki? ¿Qué escucharías lo que fuera con tal de que te hiciera compañía, puto pervertido?

—¿Qu-…? ¡Por supuesto que no! Rikiya-kun y yo no somos… —Shigeru estaba tan confuso que solo le salió un balbuceo y una mueca. Y empezaba a tener tanto miedo que el nudo en la garganta hacía que le saliera apenas un hilo de voz ahogada—. ¡Estás paranoico! ¡No te estoy quitando a nadie, maldita sea!

Ryohei le dio la bofetada que en su día no le propinó a Chitose.

—Cuidado con ese tono, abuelo. No quiero tener que recordarte quién manda aquí ahora —ladeó la cabeza, y tras mirar con burla aquel cuerpecillo rechoncho una vez más, se inclinó hacia él—. Si no quieres que te joda vivo, diviérteme y compensa el haberte metido en mi vida.


	11. 6,5- Un poco más

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **6.5—** _Un poco más..._

Pese a que la reunión de personal del sábado no empezaba hasta el medio día, Shigeru apareció en las oficinas de Aichi poco después de las ocho de la mañana. Fichó en la entrada y subió al segundo piso, donde estaba su modesto cubículo de gestor. En la planta sólo había dos hombres, el jefe de la sección y el adolescente del correo, un chico que de vez en cuando también les traía el café y que no decía que no a una buena conversación.

Dejó el maletín sobre la parte libre de la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla con agotamiento, hincando los codos para masajearse la frente. Sentía aún el cuerpo adolorido y la mente aletargada, como si hubiese tenido una vívida pesadilla y fuera imposible sacarla de su cabeza. El cúmulo de rabia y frustración que sentía no era nada comparable a la preocupación de lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, o de lo que quizás pasara aquel día en el que Chitose aseguraba haber contenido las intenciones del adolescente.

¿Las había contenido realmente? Chitose era una mujer fuerte, mucho más que él mismo, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Sawamura pudiera haber abusado de ella de la manera en la que lo había hecho ayer con él. Sin ningún tipo de tacto o contención… Shigeru se apretó el puente de la nariz, notando el sudor frío que le creaba una imagen así bajarle por la nuca.

—Ha venido temprano, Itoh-san —el muchacho del correo hizo que su respiración sufriese un altibajo antes de enderezarse en la silla—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Está pálido como un fantasma…

—Sí, sí… —Shigeru esbozó una sonrisa torpe, estirando el brazo para coger el paquete que le ofrecía—. Quería terminar el papeleo antes de la reunión.

—No se sobresfuerce, está a punto de ser padre. ¿Quiere café?

—¿Una tila podría ser?

—¡Marchando!

Shigeru lo vio marcharse, contagiándose un poco de su buen humor. La realidad que le arrastraba a la oficina un día de poco trabajo era Ryohei. Con su esposa segura y lo bastante lejos de casa, no tenía motivos para perpetrar encuentros con el modelo, quien no parecía especialmente más piadoso al despedirse el día anterior. En aquel caso, prefería mantenerse entretenido hasta buscar una solución a aquel chantaje al que se le había metido por un motivo tan trivial.

Suspiró, abrió el sobre grueso que le había dejado y volcó su contenido en la otra mano. Era un fajo de las fotos de ayer y una nota que rezada "Ya he hecho las copias. Disfrútalas". El corazón le palpitó tan fuerte que pensó que finalmente le habría estallado. Y con las manos temblorosas, se dio prisa en meterlo todo dentro de su maletín. Aquello era demencial.

Por otro lado, Ryohei no podía contener la sonrisa. Llegaba al estudio aquella mañana sin que nada pudiera estropearle su sádica ilusión, con un gesto eufórico y triunfante que a Ichinose no le dio buena espina, pero en el cual no quiso indagar. Si estaba lo suficientemente predispuesto a aparecer por el estudio y ensayar sus escenas en el próximo dorama, dejaría que todo siguiera su curso antes de pretender preguntarle.

No obstante, esa felicidad que parecía hacerle capaz de comerse al mundo no se terminaba de compaginar con los ensayos. Ichinose se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener el texto en la mano y estar recitando sus líneas, su mente estaba muy lejos de aquella sala. Sin ir más lejos, al tercer intento parecía tener tanta prisa por marcharse que tuvo que pedir un descanso de diez minutos para enfriar los ánimos de los patrocinadores y poder tener unas palabras con él.

Ryohei escuchó que le preguntaba el por qué de aquella desconcentración tan descarada. Le escuchó exponer todo lo que se jugaban con aquella pequeña oportunidad, y también como mencionaba el ranking de popularidad del año que viene. Ryohei conocía a la perfección todo lo que podía ganar si su aparición en el dorama salía bien. Sabía que, además de modelo, podría dar un salto en su carrera y convertirse en un ídol multifacético que tardaría en ser olvidado. Pero aquella parte infantil suya; aquella vocecita retorcida que emergía desde algún lado privilegiado y recóndito de su cabeza le recordaba constantemente que las fotografías que había impreso ayer y echado al correo ya debían estar en la mesa del viejo, esperando verle avergonzarse hasta los huesos. Sawamura se lo imaginaba de múltiples maneras; desde la escena en la que Shigeru se ponía tan nervioso que acababa tirándolas todas y descubriéndose él solito, hasta la de encogerse en la silla para resguardar aquellas escenas con su propia vida.

Ryohei estaba lejos de estar satisfecho, pero la cantidad de locuras que pasaban por su cabeza le acercaban cada vez más a estarlo. Y eran precisamente esos planes de venganza personal contra el vecino los que le impidieron sacar su máximo potencial aquella mañana.

[…] Ichinose había demostrado ser un hombre con paciencia y recursos para evitar que nadie acabase discutiendo. Y aunque Ryohei no pudo escucharle, achacaba sus pocas ganas de colaborar con unos supuestos problemas personales que, al menos de momento, lograban apaciguar las aguas de la productora.

Después de otra reverencia más, salía tras él hasta los aparcamientos privados de la planta baja, donde lo vio finalizar una llamada con un gesto de arrogancia similar al que había hecho al enterarse por primera vez que era el favorito de los fans; una sonrisa y una juguetona lengua que se lamía la parte interior del incisivo.

Ichinose no preguntó, pues sabía que no le daría una buena respuesta.

—Llévame a Aichi, ¿quieres? —ordenó Ryohei nada más acomodarse en el asiento de atrás. Y tras arrancar y dar marcha atrás, el representante no se molestó en indagar el motivo de sus caprichos. Hizo nota mental de coger la ruta baja que les llevaba a Nagoya, y así seguir rectos hacia Aichi, y se puso en marcha.

Durante el trayecto, mientras Ryohei se dedicaba a revisar tanto contactos como redes sociales, Ichinose pensó que la relación que tenía con su representado estaba cayendo en picado. Desde que le hubiera descubierto hasta el día de hoy, el modelo se había crecido tanto que ya estaba resultando difícil manejarle, y no podía evitar decirse, al final de cada jornada, que ya no tenía la edad para soportar las estupideces de un chiquillo egocéntrico. Sin embargo, su relación con el mundillo siempre le hacía madrugar al día siguiente y seguir con la rutina.

 _Estoy seguro que en el fondo es un buen muchacho, sólo hace falta escarbar un poco más, ¿no le parece?_ La voz de Shigeru siempre le daba un empujoncito extra. Sus palabras, a pesar de sonar increíblemente inocentes, le daban la esperanza de que Ryohei fuese en realidad eso: un chico bajo la presión del gremio cuya personalidad solo era el resultado del estrés. Que no fuese tan malo aunque pecara de intratable.

Aquello le dio una idea. Y aunque el silencio se había establecido en el coche a lo largo de cinco distritos, habló.

—Cuando tu parte en el dorama finalice y se organicen sus respectivas entrevistas, tendrás unos días libres.

—¿Y?

—Creo que te vendría bien irte de viaje. Relajarte un poco con los amigos y volver con las energías renovadas para empezar bien el año —Ichinose le observó por el retrovisor—. A todos nos viene bien desconectar de vez en cuando.

—¿Lo dices por ti o por mi?

—Sinceramente, por ambos —admitió, parando poco después en un semáforo—. Los directivos del estudio están muy orgullosos del rendimiento de todos sus empleados, pero pondrán el grito en el cielo si se enteran de que cualquiera de ellos está manchando el nombre de la empresa. Teniendo en cuenta que rechazamos candidatos todos los meses al tener los cupos llenos, no es de extrañar que sean exigentes con la actual plantilla de artistas a nuestro cargo.

—En resumen —Ryohei levantó la mirada del teléfono—, me estás sermoneando para que trabaje más.

—Más no, mejor —Ichinose se dio la vuelta—. No sé qué te ronda últimamente por la cabeza, pero tu rendimiento deja mucho que desear estos últimos días. Llevo gestionando tu vida casi un año, y más que un representante me considero tu amigo, así que si tienes problemas o tienes algo que decir…

Ryohei lo miró, perplejo por un momento. Para él, era un poco inconcebible que aquel hombre pretendiese ser un amigo cuando él nunca lo había tratado como tal, así que aquella propuesta estaba un poco de más. Ryohei deseaba hacer muchas cosas a lo largo de aquella semana, y una de ellas no era precisamente sentarse a charlar con su representante.

—Añadiendo la palabra _"amigo"_ no hace que esto deje de ser un sermón —protestó, desviando la mirada con pesadez hacia la ventana.

En la calle de enfrente, bajo un cartel amarillo brillante, había un perro blanco de metro setenta repartiendo folletos de una tienda de mascotas, junto a una muchacha servicial que daba la bienvenida a quien se dignase a entrar. Ryohei dejó de escuchar a Ichinose entonces, ya fuera por sus ganas de hacerlo o porque la idea que le había dado aquella mascota ridícula tenía el poder de eclipsarle completamente. Antes de que el semáforo cambiase se bajó del coche, esquivó a los del otro carril y fue a trote hacia la acera.

—¡Ryo-kun! ¿No querías ir a Aichi? —gritó Ichinose tras bajar la ventanilla, viéndose obligado a moverse cuando la fila avanzó.

Para cuando pudo dar la vuelta completa a la manzana y volver por el carril contrario, Ryohei ya salía de la tienda con una sonrisa encantadora y una bolsa pequeña bajo el brazo. Volvió al coche y consultó la hora. Según la recepcionista que se había camelado al salir de los ensayos, tenía aún hora y media antes de que la reunión de personal de las oficinas de Aichi se diese por terminada.

… O, por lo menos, así debería haber sido.

Después de llegar y despachar rápidamente a Ichinose, Ryohei se impacientaba al ver que pasaba media hora más de lo pactado. Se había sentado en el muro bajo que enmarcaba un árbol robusto, aprovechando la sombra para refugiarse del sol de medio día. Su mirada ansiosa pasaba de las puertas del edificio al reloj de su muñeca, bufando al ver pasar el tiempo sin ningún cambio. La pierna había empezado a temblarle de arriba abajo, dejando ver que su mejor característica no era especialmente la paciencia. Por eso, cuando las puertas se abrieron casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después, y de entre los cuatros hombres trajeados que salieron estaba el viejo, no pudo contener el suspiro de alivio y se levantó de un brinco.

Tosió, se arregló el pelo, se sacudió los pantalones y puso su mejor sonrisa. Después avanzó hacia ellos alzando un brazo.

—¡Shigeru-san! —aquel tono fue tan pomposo que hizo que Shigeru se clavase al suelo. Apretó el maletín, dónde aún estaban las fotos, y tragó. La saliva no le bajó de la garganta.

—Sa-… Sawamura, ¿qué…?

—Habíamos quedado para comer, ¿no te acuerdas? —Ryohei ladeó la cabeza y puso su mejor cara de ofendido—. Anoche. En mi casa.

—Ah… —Shigeru bajó la mirada e intentó sonreír—. Es que aún nos quedan algunos asuntos que debatir y…

—¿Qué dices, hombre? —intervino uno de los presentes—. Si en realidad íbamos a beber y a criticar a los jefes.

—No dejes plantado al chico, Itoh —otro le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Podremos hablar el lunes.

Shigeru maldijo en aquel mismo momento el tener unos compañeros tan malditamente considerados. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Ryohei se le adelantaba.

—Por cierto —se acercó a él, sacando del bolsillo lo que parecía, a todas luces, un collar de perro rojo con una placa adherida y reluciente. Lo agitó antes de sacarlo de la hebilla y pegárselo al cuello, ignorando que Shigeru diese un paso atrás para evitarlo—, he comprado lo que me pediste. Me pareció un poco raro, pero si quieres usarlo las veces que nos veamos no me importa —le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de erguirse y sonreír como lo haría un niño con un regalo nuevo.

Shigeru se sintió la cara arder cuando sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, haciéndose gestos en busca de una explicación a toda aquella escenita. Y Ryohei disfrutó de cada segundo en el que el viejo quedaba en evidencia. Falsa, pero evidencia a fin de cuentas.

 _"_ _Un poco más…"_

—Si le quieres grabar tu nombre, tiene una… —añadió el modelo.

—¡Está bien! —le interrumpió Shigeru, dando un paso al frente—… Está bien. Vayamos a comer —y apenas miró hacia atrás para agregar—. L-lo siento. Nos… vemos el lunes.

Hubo respuestas quedas y gestos con la mano, pero expresiones confusas y retraídas, mientras el modelo y el oficinista se perdían de vista.

No fue un paseo agradable, por lo menos para uno de ellos. Shigeru no recordaba que el camino hasta la estación fuera tan largo, y mucho menos tan incómodo. Con la cabeza metida entre los hombros, notaba la mirada de demasiada gente sobre su persona como para pretender andar con normalidad. Aquel collar tenía un tipo de poder absurdo sobre su persona, y no se atrevía siquiera a coger más aire del necesario. Al contrario que Ryohei, que en cierto punto del camino había empezado a carcajearse.

—¿Has visto sus caras? Creo que acabas de quedarte sin amigos —tuvo que coger aire para que la risa no terminase de asfixiarle, y con la sonrisa aún bailándole en los labios, le miró—. Si esos dos sabían que estabas casado, te acabas de convertir en el pervertido infiel de la empresa…

—Sawamura, hay que parar esto —pudo decir Shigeru, con las cejas tan fruncidas que le temblaba el ceño—. No puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras solo _porque me odias._ ¿Qué clase de adulto sería yo si te lo permitiese?

Ryohei guardó silencio unos segundos y respondió:

—¿Sabes? Aquel día pude haber llegado mucho más lejos. Ya la había acorralado contra la encimera y tenía una clara ventaja sobre ella. Incluso pude besarla —en su capcioso relato, le miró, viendo como Shigeru le devolvía una expresión de espanto—. Por mucho carácter que tenga tu mujer, ahora tiene otras prioridades, así que no se arriesgaría a defenderse si con ello pone en peligro a vuestro querido hijo. Así que, Shigeru-san —se inclinó hacia él, y en un susurro, añadió—; serás la clase de adulto que se calla y hace lo que le diga. O la próxima vez no me contentaré solo con un beso.

Shigeru sintió tanta presión en el estómago que el mundo se movió un breve instante. Sus latidos se le agolparon en los oídos de manera ensordecedora, y el asunto del collar empezó a ser el menor de sus problemas. Ryohei estaba loco. Y más que temer por su seguridad, temía que pudiera tomar seriamente algún tipo de represalia contra Chitose. Se preguntó con angustia cuánto tiempo duraría aquella situación y cuánto podría aguantarla sin que se notase, o que tipo de explicación le daría a su mujer, o a sus compañeros de trabajo, sin dar muchos detalles sobre los caprichos infantiles de su vecino.

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, no volvió a abrir la boca durante el trayecto hasta la estación, donde se sumaron al escaso grupo que esperaba al puntual tren de las tres.

Hacía muchísimo que Ryohei no iba en un transporte público. Acostumbrado a las comodidades de tener chófer o amigos con moto, eran contadas las veces en las que había ido en metro a alguna parte. Y se notaba por esos ademanes que hacía con la nariz o esos bufidos de impaciencia que le hacían mirar el reloj una y otra vez. Sin embargo, pese a verse obligado a viajar de pie y compartir vagón con mucha más gente, parecía muy dispuesto a recorrerse todo el camino de vuelta a casa junto al oficinista.

A Shigeru no le hizo especial ilusión notarle pegado a la espalda, mientras se sujetaba de una de las barandas junto a los asientos e intentaba no invadir del todo el espacio personal del hombre apostado junto a la puerta. Era como tener a un animal especialmente vengativo vigilando tu cuello; y fue algo que lo mantuvo en tensión gran parte del viaje.

Concretamente hasta la tercera parada, cuando el hombre de enfrente bajaba y en su lugar subían tres adolescentes de voz chillona y olor a mora. Shigeru dio un paso atrás, como era la costumbre de muchos cuando no les interesaban los malentendidos, pero no pudo ir muy lejos sin sentir como Ryohei no cedía ni un milímetro. Levantó la cabeza cuando el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha y observó como el modelo le ignoraba, sujeto a uno de los aros de la parte alta y perdido en algún punto del paisaje que iban dejando atrás.

Fue solo entonces cuando Shigeru fue realmente consciente de lo alto que era y del tipo de aura que tenía. Pese a ser nada más que un veinteañero su presencia se hacía notar, se imponía sobre otras hasta tal punto que podías sentirte aplastado solo por el peso de su sombra. Y cuando las chicas frente a si empezaron a fijarse en él y a intercambiar comentarios y miradas, el oficinista solo pudo pensar que sobraba allí en medio.

En la siguiente parada, pese a que el vagón se despejó un poco más, Ryohei siguió como pegado al suelo. Algo que empezó a inquietarle a medida que se ponían en marcha hasta la siguiente. Una inquietud que se incrementó cuando fue el propio Ryohei el que movía ficha y se inclinaba hacia delante, pudiendo notar su pelo hacerle cosquillas en la nuca.

—La siguiente es la nuestra, ¿verdad? —susurró, adelantando una pierna para empujar la cintura de Shigeru hacia delante.

—Hey, para… ¡Para! —protestó él con la voz más baja que pudo, intentando que su cuerpo no traspasara esa línea invisible entre él y las muchachas.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo? —no pudo verle, pero Shigeru supo que Ryohei sonreía— ¿Nunca has hecho travesuras en un tren?

—¡Por supuesto que…! —su negación se congeló al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo cuando vio una de las manos del modelo colarse entre su cintura y su brazo, el cual había apartado para no terminar cayendo en aquel perverso juego, e iba directa a una de las chicas.

Fue rápido. Sus dedos de pianista se colaron bajo la falda y se hundieron entre las piernas de la muchacha, palpando lo suficiente para que esta pegase un grito de alerta y se girase, escandalizada, hacia atrás. Para cuando el tiempo recuperó su flujo normal, Shigeru se vio observado por un mar de expresiones poco agradables, mientras los murmullos empezaban a flotar dentro del vagón.

— N-no, yo… Yo no he…

—¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Eras tú quien iba detrás, viejo verde!

—¡Pervertido!

—¡No! —Shigeru, aún atragantado por la angustiosa frustración, intentó explicarse, lanzando una mala mirada hacia el modelo—. No he sido…

—Pero si le he visto, señor —intervino Ryohei, devolviéndole una mirada directa y descarada. Sujetó a Shigeru por el hombro y negó con la cabeza, como resignado—. Que sigan pasando estas cosas hoy en día… —su dulce sonrisa fue entonces para las chicas, mientras era su nombre el que empezaba a reconocerse entre el gentío—. Yo me encargaré de él, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo dejar que este tipo de gente ande suelta por ahí.

Las chicas asintieron casi a la vez. Para cuando el tren se detuvo en Chikusa, una de ellas ya había sacado el móvil para hacer una foto y la tensión se había esfumado, despidiendo al modelo entre vítores generalizados. Solo Shigeru pudo ver aquella sonrisa de hiena hambrienta cuando se giró.

Sujetando con firmeza el brazo de Shigeru para arrastrarle por el andén, soltó esa risilla que había estado conteniendo, y que se transformó en una carcajada al llegar a los baños públicos de la estación.

—Oh, mierda… ¡Esto está siendo la hostia! —cogió aire y se limpió una lagrimilla, antes de mirar a un Shigeru que le observaba con resentimiento, mientras apretaba los puños y sentía aún sus piernas temblar—. ¿Qué?

—Nunca creí… que fueras de este modo —dijo, con la quijada tensa y los labios secos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta solo comparable al que le cerraba el estómago, y su decepción venía muy impresa en cada palabra—. Cuando te conocí pensé que tendrías salvación, que podría hacerte compañía y ofrecerte un hombro con el que pudieras contar, pero esto… Eres solo un manipulador. Un chiquillo mentiroso e infantil que solo…

Los nudillos de Ryohei contra su estómago le impidieron terminar la frase, seguido por otro puñetazo en la mejilla que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, jadeando ruidosamente en busca de aire.

—No te molestes —Ryohei agitó la mano, entumecida por el golpe, y caminó frente a los cuatro cubículos del baño para asegurar que estuvieran solos—. Tengo imaginación de sobra para joderte aún más antes de que acabe el día, así que ahórrate el discurso. Lo que opines de mi me importa un carajo.

El cuarto cubículo, el de minusválidos, era el más limpio y amplio. Así que Ryohei volvió sobre sus pasos, sujetó a Shigeru por el cuello de la espantosa chaqueta y le llevó hacia él, obligándole a arrastrar las rodillas por el suelo. Cerró el seguro y se sentó sobre la tapa del váter, apoyando la pierna en la baranda de metal que quedaba a un lado.

Observando como el treintañero hacía una mueca al tratar de respirar, a Ryohei le dio por pensar que en una ocasión, cuando aún iba a secundaria, había presenciado como unos abusones descargaban su confusión hormonal con un muchacho de curso inferior que les parecía demasiado femenino. A Ryohei también se lo parecía en aquel entonces. Y le pareció un trato muy justo el quitarle la ropa y hacerle demostrar si era o no un hombre de verdad.

No supo exactamente que pasó después de eso, pero por lo que fue escuchando a lo largo de las semanas, el afeminado había pasado a ser una boca muy complaciente. Por lo menos hasta que abandonó el instituto pocos meses después.

Eso le dio una idea. El viejo no era exactamente algo que pudiese hacerse pasar por una chica, pero para eso estaba su imaginación adolescente. Había comprobado que verle sufrir vergüenza había sido igual de divertido que verle la cara de circunstancias al afeminado cuando lo veía por los pasillos del instituto. Le ocasionada ese tipo de placer satírico de ser mejor que alguien, de saber sus debilidades y controlarle con ellas sin el más mínimo reparo.

—¿Sabes lo que hacer o te lo explico?

Shigeru levantó la cabeza hacia el modelo, que parecía apostado en un trono de oro.

—¿Qué? —guardó silencio un momento y le miró de los ojos hasta más abajo de la cadera—. No puedes estar hablando en serio…

—¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? —Ryohei se peinó el pelo rubio hacia atrás con un gesto provocador—. Algo tienes que hacer para tener loquita a tu mujer, así que venga. Enséñamelo.

—No.

—¿No?

Shigeru negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso hacer algo así.

Ryohei sintió unas imparables ganas de romperle los dientes de una patada, pero se contuvo. Aunque tarde, pensó que sería mejor no dejar marcas que pudiesen alertar a otros y estropearle aquel entretenimiento. Además, tenía la suerte de que Shigeru fuese un hombre tan fácil de manipular.

—Entonces deduzco que te da igual que acabe haciéndolo tu…

—No metas a mi mujer en esto —cuando Shigeru le contestó, Ryohei pestañeó, sorprendido—. Eres muy ingenuo si piensas que puedas chantajear a los adultos sin consecuencias, muchacho. Estoy seguro de que una denuncia por acoso y amenazas no les sentaría muy bien a tus fans, ¿no crees? Y mucho menos a tu carrera. Y aunque puedas librarte, te aseguro que seré el primero en evitar que le hagas algo a mi familia. Así que despierta de una vez. Lo que haces ya ha dejado de ser una broma.

Ryohei contuvo el aire, siendo obvio que nunca había llegado a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. En su mundo, su odio por su vecino, y sus posteriores venganzas hacia él eran algo que solo les concernía a ellos. Que Shigeru se saltase esas _normas_ y recurriese a terceros era como hacer trampas.

—La gente como tú es la que _no debería estar suelta por ahí_ —continuó Shigeru—. Puede que no te importe mi opinión, pero si esta es tu verdadera cara, entonces no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. Y quizás a la larga no sea el único que lo piense.

—Sigues siendo un jodido bocazas, anciano. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme tras tanta indirecta? —Ryohei se incorporó y se inclinó suavemente hacia delante, sin desclavar la mirada de él— Quizás que te consideras mejor que yo. O que mis amigos te consideran mejor que yo.

—No se trata de ser mejor que nadie, Sawamura —intervino el oficinista, enfrentando a sus ojos con un valor que no sabía que poseía—. He intentado que te sintieras a gusto desde el minuto uno, porque, por alguna alocada impresión mía, creí que un chico joven y popular como tú necesitaría a alguien en quien confiar. O, por lo menos, con el que poder hablar sin preocuparte por las exclusivas que quisieran vender. ¡Por el amor de Dios, voy a ser padre! Y no quisiera que mi hijo se viese solo en situaciones de presión, eso es todo. Que tú lo interpretases mal no…

—Será mejor que no sigas hablando —sacudió el brazo y le sujetó el pelo, acercándose a su rostro como si quisiera grabarse indefinidamente en su retina—. Porque estoy teniendo ganas de darte más hostias de las que puedas aguantar.

—¿Y por qué te estás conteniendo ahora…? Con todo lo que has hecho ya… —intentó que sonase a sarcasmo, aunque solo fuera una forma de esconder ese pánico que le atenazaba aún las piernas. De hecho, Shigeru estaba sorprendido de haber podido hablar tanto después de aquellos dos golpes que el modelo le había propinado. Quizás hubiera sido por ellos, que Shigeru sentía que no podría haber nada peor.

Ryohei volvió a recordarle, tras cogerle con firmeza por la quijada, que sí lo había.

—Necesito tu boca para algo más productivo que vomitar sangre. Y ya estás tardando.

—No voy a hacerlo —insistió, quizás con un tono menos autoritario—. Quiero poder mirar a la cara a mi mujer cuando vuelva a casa, así que no… —apartó la cabeza a un lado, librándose de la tenaza de sus dedos—. No me obligues a hacer esto.

Hubo un silencio, sólo acompañado por el murmullo del tren de la estación o la vocecilla de la operadora dando la información de los horarios. Shigeru no esperaba que sus palabras atravesaran la dura capa de testarudez insana que envolvía al modelo, y mucho menos que le hiciera el favor de detener aquel ensañamiento con el que parecía divertirse.

Pero Ryohei no hizo nada. No volvió a golpearle o a escupir sus desvergonzadas palabras implicando a Chitose. No se movió esperando que voluntariamente, y por ser él, cambiase de idea, le abriese el pantalón y chupase como si no hubiese mañana. Se quedó allí, mirándole, haciéndole imposible el devolverle la mirada ante la tensión invisible que seguía clavándole las rodillas al suelo.

Hasta que chasqueó la lengua y a Shigeru se le aceleró el pulso.

—Como si pudiera levantárseme con alguien como tú —se incorporó de mala gana, como un niño que no ha logrado hacer ceder a la chica que le gusta y quisiera preservar el orgullo. Erguido frente a él, le plantó el zapato en el hombro y le empujó contra la pared del cubículo, recargando allí su peso mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón ante la mirada descorazonada del oficinista—. Sólo sirves para una sola cosa, basura.

Shigeru apretó los párpados y trató de incorporarse cuando Ryohei vació sobre él la vejiga sin el más mínimo pudor, ganándose otro empujón con el pie y una risotada despectiva.

—Ya te lo he dicho —concluyó, con un susurro venenoso y una expresión que le prometía la mayor de las humillaciones. Mucho más que lo del collar. Mucho peor que lo del tren. Y, desde luego, mucho más macabro que mearle encima—. No te vas a librar.


	12. 7- No voy a ayudarte

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **7.—** _No voy a ayudarte._

El móvil dio tono cuatro veces antes de que su voz respondiese, demasiado despierta para ser pasadas las dos de la mañana.

—Te has equivocado de número, la línea caliente acaba en noventa y dos.

—¿Hay un solo momento de tu vida en el que no piensen en sexo?

—Soy italiano. Nuestros pensamientos se reparten entre nuestra pobre selección de fútbol y en donde podemos meter a nuestro _pequeño patriota._

—¿Y la pizza?

—¿Es que quieres una? Porque ahora me pillas con las manos en otro tipo de masa.

Se escuchó un gemido y los muelles de una cama sacudiéndose, y tuve que apartarme el móvil de la oreja al tiempo que se me arrugaba la cara.

No debería sorprenderme si se trataba de él. Desde el principio me dio la impresión de que sería el tipo de hombre que no conoce la vergüenza. Por desgracia para mi, era su falta de decencia lo que ahora me hacía falta, así que tratando de no imaginarme al vejestorio que se estaría follando, volví a acercarme el teléfono.

—Ya, vale, ¿no puedes dejarlo un momento? O por lo menos taparle la boca con algo, me está dando repelús…

—Me llamas a las dos de la mañana, ¿Qué esperabas que estuviera haciendo? ¿Durmiendo? —jadeó, y de fondo volvió a escucharse un gemido contenido que me hizo respirar por la nariz y replantearme todo aquel plan.

Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo la paciencia suficiente como para elaborar algo que podría haberse rematado fácilmente hacía unas horas. No porque necesitase realmente ningún tipo de ayuda para encargarme de destrozar esa dignidad que el viejo creía tener, si no porque lejos de la humillación que supondría para él acabar como una vulgar puta chupándosela a un tío en un baño público, dudo que me hubiese servido a mí para algo más. Aunque haya gustos para todo, es imposible que yo me pueda poner a tono con una bola de grasa como esa.

Fue cuando me acordé de él y su frasecita de _"el potencial de los viejos"._ El único tío que conozco que sería capaz de rematar ese absurdo orgullo al carcamal y que pillase por fin en dónde se había metido y quién es el que manda.

La sangre me hierve de las ganas que tengo de hacerle llorar. Sin chantajes o peleas de hombres donde podría estar dándole puñetazos hasta no sentirme la mano: que llore de frustración. De impotencia. Y que le quede claro que no puede amenazarme con delatarme, porque al juego de _meter a terceros_ también puedo jugarlo yo. Y no hay mejor candidato para eso que Giulio, mi fotógrafo.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —me cambié el móvil de oreja. Estaba hojeando la sección de particulares de la guía telefónica, tumbado en la cama tras un buen baño purificador.

—Cuando cumplas treinta, quizás.

—En tus sueños —resoplé una risa—. ¿Recuerdas el vecino peñazo del que te hablé? Pues estás de suerte; parece ser que es de tu misma liga.

—¿El casado? —lo escuché reírse entre gemidos—. Al final esos son los peores, _verò?_

—¿Te interesa venir a _hacerle una visita_? —alargué los labios. No puedo evitarlo, estoy eufórico. Ahora mismo me siento el puto amo—. Con unos amigos, si puede ser. De esos pervertidos que seguramente conoces.

— _"_ _¿Qué seguramente conozco?"_ —repitió, mientras se escuchaba una protesta de fondo y los muelles detenerse. Giulio dijo un _"date la vuelta"_ que obviamente no iba dirigido a mí y después añadió—. Te sorprendería la cantidad de hombres que rondan la farándula que son más pervertidos que tú y que yo juntos. Oh, y puedes apartarte el móvil de la oreja.

Para cuando tuve tiempo de hacerlo, se escuchó un gemido meloso y grave que me dio ganas de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana, seguido de unos _"para, me corro"_ que me quitaron el hambre. Hice la nota mental de taparle la boca al viejo con algo para no escuchar guarradas; aunque eso me prive del placer de escucharlo suplicarme que parase.

—Joder, ¿te interesa o no? No quiero seguir escuchando esta mierda.

—Pásame la dirección, veré que puedo hacer —por su tono de voz, parecía que se estaba recreando. No sé si con lo que le pido o con lo que tiene ahora entre manos. De todas formas, ya hecho el trato, le colgué y llamé uno de los números de la guía que por fin había captado mi atención. Quiero currarme el acto principal por lo menos un poquito.

[…]

Los ensayos de la mañana siguiente me parecieron especialmente alentadores. Mi compañero de reparto, un actor joven y moreno que, si no recuerdo mal, estuvo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños al estar en la lista del top cincuenta, era todo un talento interpretando. Sus gestos melodramáticos y su facilidad para hacer que todo el mundo se creyese lo que decía le hacían un buen candidato para ser político; aunque por desgracia para él, mi presencia en esta historia eclipsaría ese carisma que tanto se le otorgaba.

En esta escena en concreto él, que interpretaba a un analítico y joven policía con el poder de leer las mentes, interrogaba al novio de una chica brutalmente asesinada, y al cual le daba imagen yo. Sentados uno frente al otro, e imaginando que habría una mesa de por medio, el diálogo fluía entre puntualizaciones y consejos del director, que nos observaba junto a un pequeño grupo del staff y mi simpatiquísimo representante, _Frígido-kun_.

—Entonces, ¿dices que la acompañaste a casa y que no supiste nada más de ella hasta esta mañana?

—Le aseguro —le miré a los ojos— que no tengo motivos para mentirle. Yo la quería.

—¿Lo suficiente como para enloquecer y matarla? —hizo un gesto en el aire de coger un documento de la mesa invisible para hojearlo—. Según parece, hacía un tiempo que teníais problemas —me miró—. ¿Acaso los celos pudieron más que la razón, Hiroto-kun?

Hubo una pausa intencional, donde me dediqué a mirarle a los ojos para, en un momento dado, pasarme la lengua por el borde de la comisura y sonreír. Mi personaje controla completamente la escena. Sabe que el policía le está provocando para que sus pensamientos le delaten, y así poder leerlos y tener su evidencia antes de colgarse la medalla de haber cerrado otro caso más. Pero esta vez no será así. _Hiroto_ es especial y lo sabe. Se burla de las capacidades del policía como ningún otro ha sabido hacer y se recrea por ello. No se deja intimidar. No comete errores.

Hiroto es una buena versión de mí. Mientras muchos se veían arrastrados por ese par de gafas de pasta y esas sonrisas estúpidas, yo me negaba a entrar en ese juego de amistad y buen rollo a sabiendas que era una trampa. Que su actitud ocultaba su falsedad; que no era más que otro gilipollas que solo quería ganarse los favores de un famoso y caerle bien a todo el mundo, ocultando que no es más que un don nadie que pretende crear un juego de _entorno feliz y multicolor_ donde poder moverse a gusto.

Hiroto es un personaje hecho para mí. Porque solo me basta imaginar que el policía es el viejo entrometido y me lleno de motivación.

—¿No está buscando la solución más fácil al provocarme con esas cosas de niños? —me incliné hacia delante, y con un susurro peligroso añadí—. Porque le aseguro que mis celos no es lo único que puede salirse de control, Shigeru-san.

Silencio. El actor parpadeó un par de veces y miró de soslayo a la dirección, como esperando algún tipo de señal. ¿Se le ha olvidado el texto? Menudo profesional. Y luego los sermones me los llevo yo por no "meterme en el papel".

—Ryohei-kun —escuché una voz a mi izquierda, y me puse derecho antes de mirar hacia el staff. El director asentía en actitud conforme—. Buena puesta en escena, chico. No quisiera estar en la piel de ese "Shigeru" ahora mismo.

 _¿Shigeru…?_

—Pero la próxima vez cíñete al nombre original del guión, ¿quieres? —levantó el cono e hizo señales a todos los demás—. ¡Bien, siguiente secuencia! ¿Dónde está el comisario…?

Aparté la mirada, quedándome en el limbo un momento. Ha sido un fallo mío mencionarle en una escena donde claramente no le deseo bien al hombre que tengo delante, y mucho menos si imagino que es el viejo. Pero por suerte, no es algo que ninguno de los presentes entienda. Excepto Ichinose, que me mira con las cejas arrugadas y una expresión entre escéptica y suspicaz.

No ha vuelto a mencionar nada de lo que ocurrió el viernes, cuando fue a buscarme a casa y me tomé la libertad de _espantarlo._ De hecho, su actitud ha sido la de siempre, y supongo que habrá pensado que fue un lapsus por estrés, de esos que tienen los artistas de vez en cuando. Ahora parece muy orgulloso de mi rendimiento de aquella mañana y tiene poco de lo que quejarse.

—Me han dicho que hoy das una fiesta, Sawamura —escuché a mi lado, tras dejar de divagar y levantarme de la silla. El staff se había movido a otro escenario a medio montar de lo que parecía el despacho del comisario.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién te lo ha dicho? —le miré de reojo. Era un hombre que tendría unos cincuenta, con barba perfectamente simétrica y canosa y un pelo muy bien peinado. Pero apestaba a colonia para viejos y a cigarros.

—Giulio.

Joder. Como este carcamal sea al que se estaba tirando anoche, puedo echar el desayuno ahora mismo. No sé quien tiene más delito, si él por dejarse o el otro por atreverse.

—Giulio —repetí, y lo miré descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Parece unos de esos granjeros de manos grandes que son capaces de arrancar un arbolillo de cuajo. Y si a mí ya me corta la digestión verle, supongo que es un candidato más que perfecto para la "fiesta" —. ¿Tienes coche?

—Sí.

—Pues te daré los detalles de camino a mi casa —le despaché rápido, queriendo que siguiera su camino y fuera a traernos los cafés o a limpiar el attrezzo. Pero cuando lo vi sentarse en la silla del comisario, supe que lo que decía el maldito italiano era cierto: el mundillo estaba lleno de auténticos degenerados.

A la salida cumplí, y quitándome de encima a Ichinose con una excusa que no me molesté en currarme, me encontré con el viejo comisario en los aparcamientos. El muy fachas conducía un descapotable amarillo y reluciente, con asientos de cuero blancos y un GPS que tenía su propia voz. Fue muy desagradable escucharle decir _"mete primera y no olvides la protección"_ como mensaje de inicio. Y aunque no me fiaba un pelo, le di la dirección de mi edificio y nos pusimos en marcha.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —me preguntó diez minutos después, teniendo que alzar la voz para que pudiera escucharle por encima del viento.

—¿Giulio te ha explicado algo? —le devolví el grito.

Él negó, mientras el GPS pervertido decía _"no des marcha atrás, recto hasta el fondo"._

—Sólo que trajese algo con lo que poder "animarnos".

Ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué coño significa eso. Pero me gusta como suena.

El plan era simple, así que le dije exactamente qué es lo que tendría que hacer y cómo. El verdadero problema no era el viejo, sino su mujer, así que tendría que sacarlo de casa antes de pretender hacer nada. Parecían de la misma quinta, así que colaría como compañero de trabajo.

—El tío al que tenéis que trabajaros es un masoquista —mentí. Basta que digas que él no estaba enterado de nada de lo que le espera para que nadie quiera participar—. Le gusta poner las cosas difíciles hasta que alguien _le baje los humos_ , no sé si me entiendes.

El viejo asintió con una sonrisilla.

—Lo primero que hay que hacer es invitarle a la fiesta sin que se entere su mujer. Y creo que se cómo hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos y subíamos en el ascensor del edificio, busqué la _invitación_ en la galería de fotos de mi teléfono y se lo pasé, dejando que su mente superase la artrosis para captar lo que tendría que hacer con él. Además de divertirme a su costa, sabía que las fotos que le hice aquella vez terminarían sirviendo para algo. El viejales parece que lo pilló cuando levantó una ceja y soltó un silbido, aunque no sé si estaba más pendiente de la foto que del propio plan. En todo caso, me di prisa en salir antes de que le diese por empalmarse y tirarme los tejos. Le señalé la puerta y seguí hacia la mía, no teniendo más remedio que confiarle la primera parte de aquel plan.

Tengo el piso ordenado y dos pack de cervezas en la nevera. Y aunque llamen a esto "fiesta", no será más que una reunión clandestina con el único propósito de ayudarme a conseguir un objetivo. Que ellos se diviertan o no ya no me interesa tanto.

Mientras espero al _comisario_ me abro una cerveza y saco una ropa más cómoda del armario. En uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche hay un par de condones sueltos, de los que suelo abastecerme antes de salir a "dar exclusivas", pero no creo que hagan falta hoy. De hecho, no quiero que usen nada que pueda garantizar menos molestias al puto viejo.

A lo tonto, pasan diez minutos. Luego doce. Después quince. Cuando me terminé la cerveza y vi que aún no había aparecido me impacienté, y acabé por asomarme al pasillo a ver qué coño lo retenía tanto.

Lo vi comiéndole los morros al vecino contra la pared que separaba ambas puertas.

—¿Qué parte de _"éntralo en casa"_ te ha costado entender? —reproché.

El comisario le sacó la lengua de la garganta y el viejo jadeó, con la cara roja, levantando unos brazos que parecían pesarle una tonelada para intentar empujarlo por los hombros. No me lo creo… ¿Se estaba dejando morrear?

—Te has preocupado por nada. Su señora no estaba en casa —me informó, relamiéndose. Después cogió al viejo del mentón y le acarició como si fuera un gatito manso y gordo—. Este pequeñín es todo nuestro.

—¿No estaba? —no he vuelto a coincidir con ella desde la última vez. ¿Se habrá traumatizado y optado por huir a casa de sus padres, o algo así? Una preocupación menos, entonces.

Miré al viejo, y creo que por primera vez con una curiosidad que superaba el ascazo que le tengo. Hacía ruido al respirar y parecía no poder mantenerse erguido.

—Sawa-… —intentó decir, apartando la cara cuando el comisario pretendía volver a besarle. Tiró de su hombro con fuerzas renovadas y trató de escabullirse, pero ya fuera por su altura de tapón o su evidente falta de ejercicio, el otro vejestorio consiguió frenarle agarrándolo por la ropa y el brazo.

—Éntralo —le dije, aguantando la puerta. El comisario lo arrastró, casi sacándole la camisa de botones a cuadros que llevaba puesta, y una vez en mi recibidor me lanzó una mirada que parecía intentar mezclar el odio con el miedo.

—¡Sawamura!

—Bienvenido a la fiesta —sonreí—, _Shigeru-san._

El comisario empezó a caerme bien los cinco minutos siguientes. Seguía siendo un pervertido asqueroso de cojones, pero tenía un modo de hacer las cosas muy de mi estilo. Sus manos enormes eran como tentáculos a la hora de agarrar cualquier parte del cuerpo que se resistiese, y aunque Shigeru no quisiera siempre terminaba encajándole la lengua en la garganta. Fue un espectáculo grotesco y divertido a la vez. Sobre todo cuando el comisario se llevaba un codazo en la mandíbula del gafa-pasta que quería seguir defendiendo su dignidad.

—Necesitas más de una, ¿eh? —lo escuché decir, y sujetándolo con firmeza del cuello lo vi sacar un bote naranja y pequeño del bolsillo de la chaqueta, destaparlo con el pulgar y coger una de las pastillas redondas, planas y blancas del interior entre los dientes.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, viendo como lo obligaba a abrir la boca y le empujaba la pastilla dentro con la lengua.

Cuando me pudo contestar, me lanzó el bote después de volver a asegurar la tapa con los dedos.

—Algo para ponerse a tono.

—¿Viagra? —levanté una ceja, burlón.

—No soy tan viejo —me aseguró, dejando a Shigeru caer al sofá, tosiendo, mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta—. Si quieres probar, adelante. Mientras no te pases de tres…

Se lanzó sobre él sin esperar a nadie, desabrochándole la camisa o terminando por arrancarle los botones que ya bailaban después del forcejeo en el pasillo. La pastillita parecía no haber surtido aún el efecto que debiera, porque el vecino seguía pataleando.

Dejé el bote sobre la mesa y cogí la cinta de embalaje que había recuperado del fondo del armario, y más que ofrecérsela al comisario, le ordené que la utilizara por lo menos para que se estuviese quietecito y mantuviese la boca cerrada. Tampoco era cuestión de alertar a los vecinos.

El timbre nos pilló entonces. El comisario le tapó la boca al gordo con una buena tira de cinta y lo inmovilizó para atarle los brazos, mientras yo consideraba que ya era más que seguro ir a abrir.

La sonrisa de zorro astuto de Giulio me hizo destensar los hombros. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, a mi derecha, había otro tío casi tan alto como yo, en camisilla y con unos bíceps que parecían a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Tras Giulio otro con barba y con un físico menos monstruoso, que cabeceó como saludo silencioso. El tercer hombre observaba desde la pared de enfrente, y me sentí malditamente violado cuando me di cuenta de que me analizaba de pies a cabeza.

—Esperaba que tuvieses más amigos —le dije entonces al italiano.

—¿Tres pollas te parecen pocas? Que vicio tienes —levantó la comisura con malicia y se autoinvitó a entrar. Le escuché protestar cuando vio la escenita que el comisario ya se traía en el sofá, mientras dejaba pasar al trío sin devolverle la mirada a ninguno.

Me di cuenta después de que Giulio traía consigo una maleta de cuero negra de dónde sacó la cámara poco después de instalarse, y que el tío de la mirada sospechosa cargaba una bolsa con algunas botellas de alcohol y algunas cajas que no pude identificar aún.

Desde luego, ganas de fiesta tienen, y para aburrir, porque lo que pasó después fue a una velocidad alarmante.

Después de las miradas cómplices y unas pocas palabras que opinaban sobre _"el pequeñín al que harían gritar",_ a nadie le hizo falta permiso para hacer lo que le diese la real gana. Uno sirvió las copas, el otro ruló el botecito de pastillas y Giulio, como voz dominante de la fiesta, sacaba fotos y se encargaba de espolear a los demás como si fueran caballos de carrera en celo.

Las cajas misteriosas resultaron ser un par de botes de lubricante, condones y alguno de esos juguetitos enanos que parecían adornos de jardín. Si a mí me dieron repelús, imagino a mi poco receptivo vecino…

Su expresión me hizo gracia; parecía querer fruncir las cejas y parecer autoritario, cuando en realidad tenía una cara de pánico que era imposible ocultar. No paraba de intentar esquivar a los que le rodeaban y buscarme con la mirada, como si eso pudiera servirle de algo.

 _No voy a ayudarte._

 _Jódete._

 _Te lo mereces._

Si era inteligente, podría leer entre líneas la mirada que le devolví desde la cocina, mientras me servía algo para amenizarme la juerga. Él parece preguntarme en silencio, y aguantando los toqueteos y los frotamientos, que _por qué._

"¿Por qué?" ¿Se necesita realmente una razón de peso para odiar a alguien? Es lo mismo que enamorarse: surge porque sí. Porque hay algo de la persona que miras que te encanta, que es inevitable. Odiar es lo mismo. Pero espero que no se esté sintiendo especial, porque este final es producto de meses de agobio, de parloteo, de sermones y de sin sentidos que él mismo ha propiciado.

Todo es culpa suya. Haberse mudado aquí, haber intentado pasarse de listo, haber intentado darme lecciones de padre, haberse creído con derecho a ser _un amigo._ Es su culpa ser tan asquerosamente falso y por ser una grasienta bola de cebo envejecida que se cree alguien. Sólo tengo ganas de hacerlo llorar y de rebajarlo al pedazo de basura que es él, y todos los que se le parezcan.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando él abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un grito tras los dos pedazos de cinta para embalar, doblando la espalda hacia atrás y moviendo el cuerpo, como si le estuviesen pinchando con algo. Bajé el vaso de vodka lentamente y amplié mi campo de visión para ponerme al día de lo que ocurría después de estar tan sumergido en mis pensamientos de odio.

—Vamos… Una más, pequeñín. No son tan grandes —el _Comisario_ estaba muy puesto en su papel de cabrón compulsivo, porque había estrenado ya uno de los juguetes estrafalarios: una fila de tres bolas transparentes unidas por una cuerda que iban de la más pequeña a más grande. La grande me pareció una maldita pelota de tenis.

—Es una pena que esté amordazado —dijo el cachas de gimnasio, que le aguantaba por delante y le acariciaba la cara y el pelo, como si fuera un cachorrillo—. Quisiera jugar un poquito por delante.

Shigeru volvió a doblarse y a contraer los brazos, aún inutilizados tras la espalda. Me dolió con solo verlo.

—Segunda, lista —el _Comisario_ se relamió, y cuando vi que se inclinaba para lamerle el culo aparté la mirada, revuelto.

—Los vecinos terminarían quejándose y se nos acabaría la fiesta —intervino Giulio, que miraba y sacaba fotos cuando le parecía conveniente. Lo pude mirar de reojo al escucharlo soltar una risilla—. Pero si impides que haga ruido, supongo que estaría _bene._

Escuché un corrillo de risas, y después al cachas desabrocharse el pantalón. Cuando pude volver a mirar la escena por el rabillo del ojo vi como, tras sacársela, la frotaba contra la cinta que aún le tapaba los labios a Shigeru.

—Puedo intentarlo. ¡Ops! —terminó por exclamar cuando Shigeru se movió de repente hacia delante, soltando otro grito tras la mordaza.

—Aguanta, aguanta —el _Comisario_ parecía extasiado y metido en su mundo. Estaba empujando la tercera bola, brillando de lubricante, contra el culo del vecino—. Estás muy tenso, chiquitín.

Shigeru negó con la cabeza, encogió el cuerpo contra el sofá y agitó las piernas, intentando huir. Fue un espectáculo lamentable, como un cochinillo con las patas atadas que intenta escapar del tajo de un cuchillo. Sin embargo, al cachas no pareció importarle mucho el miedo que tuviese o el escozor que podría estarte entrando en el culo, porque le cogió del pelo y le levantó la cabeza, quitándole la mordaza de un tirón.

—¡Por fav-…! —tosió cuando pudo hablar, jadeando y babeando.

—Sí, ya sé que la quieres —el musculitos lo ignoró descaradamente, y mientras Shigeru trataba de esquivarle y volver a negarse, le empujó la polla dentro de la boca. Entera. De una sola vez.

Qué asco.

Joder, que asco…

—¡Nngh!

—Entró. Buen trabajo —informó el Comisario, masajeándole y toqueteándole el culo como si eso pudiera aliviar algo.

El sombrío de mirada fija se unió cuando ya me había olvidado de él, y fue quien se asomó a los cuartos traseros de Shigeru para abrirle las nalgas y concederse el derecho de sacar la fila de bolas apelotonadas en su recto. El _Comisario_ sonrió, dejándole, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y se abría el pantalón, queriendo dejar claro que sería el primero en inaugurar aquel agujero.

—¡Ggh-…Aah!

—Wow. Puedo verte por dentro, chiquitín.

—Has dejado la carne completamente blanda… —cuando el sombrío tocó, después de sacar las bolas, se escuchó algo viscoso y húmedo.

—Había que abrirle un poco —el Comisario cogió de la mesa el bote de lubricante abierto y se embadurnó la polla con él—. Dadle la vuelta.

Cuando lo movieron, como un pedazo de carne en un matadero, vi que estaba empalmado. O las pastillitas son muy buenas o tenía razón y el cabrón es un pervertido de mierda. Con la cara roja y los ojos aún desencajados, volvió a intentar soltarse y dar una patada a alguien.

—¡Quietos…! ¡Ya basta! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Sawamura!? —me miró, con la cejas fruncidas, aunque si pretendía añadir algo más no llegó antes que el grito que pegó, mientras la espalda se le doblaba sobre el sillón y el cachas alcanzaba a taparle la boca con la mano.

—Haah… Qué buena voz —jadeó el _Comisario_ , que se había empalado en él sin avisar a nadie. Despacio, y sujetándole los muslos para no llevarse una coz, retrocedió y volvió a empujarse dentro.

El sombrío terminó arrodillándose en el suelo para entretenerse comiéndole la polla al vecino. Y el cachas, aprovechando la nueva postura, le retenía la cabeza hacia arriba y volvía a ocuparle la boca, posándole una mano en la garganta para notar su propia polla abriéndose camino por el esófago, que se convulsionaba por las arcadas. El tío restante se la cascaba, mirándolos a todos.

¿Qué está pasando…? Voy a vomitar.

Sabía que un espectáculo como este no iba a entusiasmarme especialmente, pero…

¿Qué ocurre…? Quiero reírme, disfrutarlo, regodearme, pero el escalofrío que me ha subido por la espalda siente exactamente lo contrario.

—Es diferente cuando lo ves en primera persona, _verò?_

Me sobresalté. Estaba tan absorto en algún punto de todo aquel batiburrillo de carne jadeante y a medio vestir que no había visto como Giulio se me acercaba a la oreja.

—¿Qué…?

—Ver como violan a alguien no es tan divertido como esperabas, ¿a qué no? —me preguntó, y noté como se me tensaba la cara. Él solo sonrió, con su expresión de zorro, y se me apoyó en el hombro. Su voz sonó como la de un diablillo incitador al añadir:— Fíjate bien.

Algo reticente, volví la vista hacia el sofá.

El _Comisario_ ganaba ritmo, jadeando y gruñendo como un oso, y las embestidas que daba eran tan fuertes que sacudían el cuerpo de Shigeru como si fuera un trozo de trapo. El sombrío había pasado de chupar a morderle, reptando por aquel cuerpo rechoncho hasta tirar de los pezones. Aunque quizás lo más impactante era ver como al vecino se le ponía la cara casi morada porque al chuloplaya del cachitas le haya dado por apretarle el cuello con demasiada fuerza, mientras se emocionaba con eso de hacerle _tragar hasta el fondo,_ anunciando de paso sus ganas de correrse en su garganta…

Me llevé una mano a la boca y miré al suelo.

Hostia puta, no… Esto da mucha grima, joder.

—Te daré un consejo —escuché a Giulio—. Si quieres disfrutar un poco de esto, deberías replantearte beber un poco más. Y luego ya coger la diversión por donde más te guste —después de una risilla se separó de mí, y cuando pude levantar la mirada lo vi guardando la cámara en la mochila que había traído.

—¿Te marchas…?

—Sí —cerró la mochila y se la colgó al hombro, girándose hacia el sofá cuando alguno de ellos murmuró una guarrada, seguido de un "trágatelo todo" —. Violar a viejos indefensos no me va. O es más acertado decir que prefiero violarlos, pero a mi manera —me miró, con una sonrisa demoníaca. Después se acercó a la escenita, se apoyó en el brazo del sofá y se inclinó hacia el vecino, que jadeaba mientras escupía semen y saliva. Besó ligeramente sobre sus labios y murmuró algo que no escuché.

Poco después ya no estaba. Y al igual que él se había permitido el lujo de largarse, yo me permití el mío de ir a refrescarme al baño, o acabaría vomitando de verdad.

Me mojé la cara, el cuello y me peiné el pelo hacia atrás, respirando hondo. Esto no tiene por qué afectarme; es exactamente lo que había pedido: humillar y torturar al viejo. Y no solo saber que lo hacían, sino poder verlo y participar de alguna manera. Quiero me sepa que estoy ahí, que recuerde que todo lo que le duela en este momento es culpa mía. Que lo sienta, que se le grave para siempre.

 _"_ _Coger la diversión por donde más te guste"_

Cerré el grifo y me miré las manos. Es posible que no tenga el estómago para follármelo, pero hay una opción que siempre me ha gustado…


	13. 8- Abre la puerta

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **8.—** _Abre la puerta._

El onsen Seifuso, en Nagano, tenía un aire de elegante melancolía que conseguía atraparte por completo. Aunque no se trataba de uno de los mejores ryokan de Japón y su diseño fuera el que esperabas encontrar al ir expresamente a uno, su ambiente no desmerecía en absoluto el esfuerzo de haberse molestado escogiéndolo.

Su recepción era amplia, simple, modesta y con un suelo cubierto de moqueta roja y reluciente. Su mobiliario comunitario era escaso, pero estaba exactamente donde debía estar; tres pares de sillones individuales, cuadrados y elegantes, junto a las cristaleras con vistas a los jardines exteriores, donde se levantaba una construcción iluminada que parecía representar a un pequeño castillo alzado sobre las piedras del estanque. La cafetería era estrecha, pero había un cuadro con un poema sobre el monje Fuji enmarcado junto a la pequeña barra, y que parecía mucho más inmenso que el espacio que ocupaba. La habitación más grande, de catorce tatamis, con su caja fuerte, sus flores y sus haikus estampados en caligrafía, iluminados por el calor de unas ventanas de cristal blanco y dibujos sutiles. El kotatsu estampado, el tanuki y el cubilete de madera donde se hacían las ofrendas, la bañera hundida en el suelo, los baños exteriores de piedra y madera, la esponjosa y deliciosa tarta de melocotón…

Chitose fue pasando las fotografías poco a poco, con muchas ganas de contar la historia que se escondía detrás de cada uno de aquellos escenarios.

Había hablado con Shigeru esa misma mañana para anunciar su vuelta a casa, y esperaba, de corazón, que su marido no se hubiera puesto creativo preparando una bienvenida. No era difícil imaginar todo un intento de lo más romántico echado a perder con comida quemada, vasos rotos o una cuantiosa selección de mini-cactus, aunque eso le despertase una ternura tremenda.

Hanami ocupaba un lugar en uno de los dos asientos que quedaban frente a ella, observando con aire distraído el paisaje que iban dejando atrás. En el otro, a su lado, estaba Kuroki, paseando el dedo índice por la pantalla táctil del móvil y haciendo fotos ocasionalmente a su alrededor, como si quisiera documentar hasta la última sombra del aquella parte del tren. La idea de invitarle a venir aquel fin de semana había resultado bastante acertada; teniendo en cuenta que Kuro tenía ese tipo de personalidad que exasperaba, pero que siempre conseguía sacarte una sonrisa resignada, como quien cuida a un hermano pequeño hiperactivo.

—La primera noche cenamos como reyes —en el asiento de al lado, a su izquierda, estaba Rikiya, que se inclinó a mirar la pantalla de la cámara al ver la imagen de lo primero que comieron al llegar—. Aunque el sake estaba peleón…

—Estaba buenísimo. Lo que pasa es que tú eres una nenaza —Chitose rió, con malicia.

—Eso me ha dolido —hizo una mueca exagerada, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Ten compasión de mi, Chitose-san. Por lo menos no me he emborrachado hasta el punto de querer ligar con la señora del hostal…

—Eso lo dices por mí, ¿verdad? —Kuroki levantó la mirada del móvil como un ratoncillo reaccionando al queso—. ¡Estaba buena para la edad que tenía!

—Ponte límites, macho.

—¡No quiero! —levantó un puño tal y como lo haría un héroe de dibujos animados—. Todas las mujeres tienen un encanto especial. Sólo hay que saber encontrarlo.

Se supo que fue un comentario más que acertado para cerrar aquel viaje cuando Hanami, inmersa en el paisaje que poco a poco se industrializaba de nuevo, giraba la cabeza hacia Kuroki con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

—Por mucho que quieras adornarlo, solo eres un pervertido.

—Prefiero "Playboy Poco Selectivo" —hizo una pose, y poco después levantó el teléfono para hacer una fotografía a Riki y Chitose, que echaron a reír junto con Hana.

—Espero que para la próxima Shigeru-san pueda venir —comentó Riki, recostándose en su asiento.

—Bueno, de momento tendrá que conformarse con las fotos —respondió Chitose, viendo como la tanda de fotos volvía a sucederse desde la primera.

No negaba que el viaje hubiera sido increíble, pero tenía ganas de llegar a casa y abrazar a su marido, aunque solo se hubiera ido dos días. Esa noche pedirían pizza y pondrían una de esas pelis de acción predecible a la que seguramente no harían ni caso.

Eran pasadas las dos y media cuando Chitose llegó a casa.

El grupo de muchachos que se habían embarcado con ella en aquel viaje se despedía justo en la estación, donde Hanami y Rikiya se quedaban a esperar una línea más directa hasta Tokyo y Kuroki seguía de largo tras haber quedado con no se sabía quién durante el camino de vuelta. Echó un vistazo al buzón, se hizo con algunas propagandas y folletos de ofertas del centro comercial y subió en el ascensor sin encontrarse con nadie.

Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo delantero de la maleta de viaje, escuchando como su _encantador_ vecino estaba especialmente ruidoso aquel medio día. De su apartamento salían risas de más de una persona, voces sin sentido y hasta le pareció escuchar algo metálico caer. Rodó los ojos, sacó las llaves y entró.

—¡Que sorpresa, no huele a quemado! —exclamó, con un ánimo encantador. Después se apoyó en la pared del recibidor para descalzarse—. Estoy en casa, cielo. Tengo que contarte lo increíble que son los Onsen de Nagano; ¿cómo es que no conocíamos un Ryokan así? En nuestras próximas vacaciones quiero volver y quedarme una semana entera.

A aquellas alturas, que el silencio prevaleciera era extraño. Chitose subió el escalón y miró a su derecha, donde estaba la cocina. Sobre la encimera, junto al microondas, había un bento de los medianos que reconoció como los mismos que se vendían en el konbini más cercano al edificio. También había una botella medio fría de té verde y unos palillos aún sin romper.

—¿Shigeru? —llamó Chitose, dejando la mochila sobre el sofá y echando un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación y el baño. Con la idea de pillarle duchándose, se acercó a hurtadillas hasta la del baño y la abrió despacio, pero sólo la recibió el silencio. Enarcando una ceja, fue hasta la puerta de su habitación, que estaba a medio cerrar, y la empujó. La cama estaba hecha y uno de los trajes con los que normalmente iba al trabajo colgado de las perchas de la pared, pero de Shigeru no había ni rastro.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el apartamento eran los sonidos lejanos y amortiguados, como los bajos de una canción en el fondo de una piscina, de su vecino.

Chitose echó mano al móvil entonces, buscando a su marido entre todos sus contactos para llamarle mientras se paseaba hacia el cuartito restante de la casa, casi listo para cuando naciera el bebé. Pero apenas se lo había llevado a la oreja cuando escuchó la monótona cancioncilla del teléfono de Shigeru sonar desde el salón. Cuando vio su móvil en un lado del sillón, pensó que ya era hora de empezar a preocuparse.

Su siguiente opción fue llamar a la oficina, al teléfono fijo de su cubículo que le había dado desde el primer día para casos de emergencia, pero saltó el contestador ante la exasperación de Chitose, que recuperó las llaves de la mesa del comedor y se lanzó hacia la puerta, volviendo a calzarse para salir.

Desgraciadamente, ignorando una vez más el jubiloso escándalo que salía de la puerta de al lado.

Los ánimos se habían calentado más de lo que su anfitrión hubiera imaginado. El alcohol había corrido tan deprisa como las perversiones que pudiera maquinar una mente en media hora; que no eran especialmente pocas.

El _Comisario_ estaba apoyado en la encimera, con un vaso de vodka que tintineaba gracias a los hielos cada vez que se lo llevaba a los labios. Se había quitado la camisa y tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, húmedo, como si se hubiera refrescado hace poco. Con ojos burlones y atisbadores, como un gato siguiendo el ir y venir de un ratón especialmente vulnerable, mantenía la mirada fija en Shigeru, que gimoteaba y lloraba sin fuerzas desde su humillante postura en el sofá.

Lo habían sentado y recostado hacia el respaldo, levantando y abriéndole las piernas en una postura que le contraía el estómago y le hacía chillar las articulaciones. Los restos de semen en la mejilla y la mordaza contaban la idea de hacerle tragar a la fuerza la descarga, y las rojeces de la piel delataban que más de uno no había controlado su fuerza al morder y pellizcar. Como el hombre _Sombrío_ y silencioso, que era el que ahora bombeaba a buen ritmo en su interior, sujetándole de los muslos y clavándole los dientes en la curva del hombro. Los otros dos, _Cachas_ y _Normal_ –Ryohei no sabía si se habían presentado formalmente en algún momento, pero tampoco le interesaba recordarlo– vitoreaban alrededor con algún silbido o alguna frase subida de tono. En alguna ocasión puntual, hablaban con Shigeru, como si pretendieran hacerle responder algo acorde con la situación. La televisión estaba encendida, aunque en un canal muy aleatorio, como si sólo se pretendiera opacar un poco cualquier sonido con referencia al sexo en aquella casa.

—¿Qué tal la experiencia, chiquitín? —alentaba _Cachas_ , sujetándole la frente al apartarle el desordenado flequillo hacia atrás—. ¿Está tan dentro como te gusta? Si tu culo necesita otra polla que lo rellene, me ofrezco voluntario —rió.

—Estaríamos muy estrechos los dos aquí dentro —jadeó _Sombrío_ , tirando de las piernas de Shigeru para tumbarle un poco más, soltarle y agarrarse del respaldo, con el que se aseguró un buen impulso extra.

Shigeru dobló la espalda, adolorido, y movió la cabeza al lado contrario del hombre que le susurraba guarradas perturbadoras al oído.

—¿Cuántas pastillas lleva? —intervino _Normal_ , que miró hacia _El Comisario._

—Dos. Seguramente sea la primera vez que se las toma, así que no quise ponerle al límite.

—Pues esto se deshincha, jefe —informó _Cachas_ , dándole un golpecillo con el dedo a la semi-erección que botaba sobre la ingle del oficinista, guiada por los veloces envites del _Sombrío._

 _El Comisario_ se separó de la encimera, bajando el vaso y dispuesto a coger una mitad de la pastilla de la mesa, donde ya se acumulaban los vasos, los envoltorios de condones y las latas de cerveza vacía, pero Ryohei intervino entonces. Rodó la silla donde había estado sentado, con aire ausente y pensativo, y se levantó, cogiendo primero el botecillo naranja de las pastillas.

—Pongámosle solución —dictaminó, ladino y hostil. Cogió de un manotazo la botella de vodka a la que le quedaba apenas unos centilitros y abrió el bote de pastillas con el pulgar, derramando las que quedaban en la mesa. Cogió una y la echó dentro de la botella. Después otra y la metió también.

—¿Qué pretendes con ese cóctel molotov? —socarrón, el _Comisario_ se acercó a la mesa, curioso.

Ryohei cogía una tercera y una cuarta pastilla y las echaba a la botella a la vez.

—Hacer que nuestro invitado disfrute de su fiesta —respondió al mismo tiempo que los vítores volvieron y los quejidos tras la mordaza aumentaron una vez más.

El _Sombrío_ , ayudado del respaldo, le embestía tan fuerte que Shigeru sentía como si le atravesasen despiadadamente las tripas una y otra vez, empujando el dolor dentro y fuera hasta hacer pedazos una gran parte de su dignidad. Agitó tanto el cuerpo, tratando de huir aunque fuera un poco de aquella potente erección, que las gafas terminaron cayéndosele y el pelo se le enmarañó aún más.

—¡Ahí viene, pequeñín! — _Cachas_ le sujetó la cabeza, como el que ayuda a una mujer a dar a luz.

 _Sombrío_ apretó los dientes, y con un bufido prolongado, salió a tiempo para correrse sobre él con una última ayuda de su mano. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio, y soltó el aire por la boca, mucho más relajado. Miró a Shigeru con aire soñador, y tras torcer las comisuras en una sonrisa demencial, se levantó.

Fue entonces cuando Ryohei se acercó.

—¿Eres el siguiente? — _Cachas_ le sujetó una de las piernas a Shigeru, manteniéndola contra su pecho y separada en una clara invitación a la siguiente ronda.

—Voy a hidratarlo —agitó la botella de vodka—. Sólo serán cinco minutos.

 _Normal_ captó el mensaje al instante, pero se vio en la obligación de añadir un _"Tomemos algo nosotros también"_ para que el musculoso captara que lo había echado del sofá. Cuando se quedó a solas con Shigeru, Ryohei vaciló un momento. No por ningún remordimiento de consciencia o por ningún pesar relacionado con la brutalidad que él mismo había montado, si no porque su vecino se exponía ante él sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o pudor. Su estado era lamentable: estaba cubierto de sudor, de babas, de semen, de mocos y lágrimas, y Ryohei no quiso mirarlo más tiempo del debido. Pero lo hizo.

Observó la carne flácida del estómago, el vello rizado de la ingle, que ascendía hasta la curva de la barriga; los mordiscos morados en torno a los pezones, en el cuello, los hombros o los muslos; su hombría oscilante y, coronando toda aquella maltratada obra, estaba su cara. Una expresión de pánico, dolor y frustraciones bañada en lágrimas y mocos que fue como una pincelada de rojo en un cuadro gris ceniza. Fue la chispa, la vitalidad, el por qué… Ryohei se sintió muy orgulloso de aquella expresión, porque supo que el objetivo de todo aquello había sido precisamente para sacársela.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber ayudado a su impulsivo sadismo con un par de copas, el modelo seguía sin poder reírse de él abiertamente, porque seguía siendo demasiado consciente de la repulsa que todo aquello le provocaba.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien, _Shigeru-san_? —susurró, apoyando la mano en el respaldo, junto a la cabeza de un esquivo Shigeru, para cernirse suavemente sobre él—. ¿Te ha dado tiempo a pensar en lo que has hecho mal para terminar aquí? —continuó—. La gente como tú no tiene un futuro bonito. Ni siquiera un presente bonito. En esta época, sólo los que podemos y sabemos brillar de verdad triunfamos. Nos llevamos a las mujeres más bonitas, los favores más valiosos, el poder más absoluto. Venir con la película del _buen samaritano_ sólo funciona hasta que alguien se da cuenta de la verdad: que sólo eres las sobras que nadie quiere; basura del montón más estropeado. Y es triste que alguien así se crea con derecho de eclipsar a otros mejores —chistó, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía—. Mírate, que asco das.

Se incorporó, y antes de verlo venir ya le estaba encajando un puñetazo en la mejilla. Después cogió la mordaza, arañándole intencionadamente la quijada, y se la arrancó. Shigeru cogió una bocanada de aire y babeó.

—Intenté tirarme a tu mujer, y sólo tuviste huevos para venir a soltarme un sermón. Te humillé delante de tus amigos y no pudiste más que seguirme el royo. Te hice quedar como un puto pervertido en el tren y te dejé tirado en un asqueroso baño público como una puta a la que han timado. Y nunca has reaccionado a nada. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué? —le hundió los dedos en el pelo de la coronilla y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola recostada en la parte alta del respaldo—. Porque eres un cobarde de mierda que ha asumido su rol en este mundo. Porque sabes que si no complaces y cedes, nadie te haría caso. Nadie se giraría a mirarte, porque no tendrías nada que sirviese. Y ten claro que si no hubiera sido yo, cualquier otro se hubiese dado cuenta tarde o temprano. Eres uno de esos tíos acomplejados que sólo están para manipularse.

Shigeru se quejó con un gimoteo parecido a un maullido lastimero, no teniendo fuerzas ni para apretar los dientes e intentar ignorar todas las burradas que estaba diciendo. Pero una parte de si no pudo, porque sus palabras eran demasiado afiladas como para pretender que no hacían daño. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de rebatirle, de soltarle cuatro palabrotas llenas de un valor misterioso y dejarle saber que él era mucho más de lo que había demostrado ser; que él también podía hincharse como un palomo herido en su orgullo y echarse a pelear en defensa de su herida hombría.

Pero Ryohei tenía razón en algo: pecaba de cobardía. Quizás no la cobardía propiamente dicha, física y real que te hace valorar antes tu propia integridad que la de otro. No. Shigeru pecaba de esa cobardía que se les graba a fuego a las personas tranquilas, sutiles y correctas. A esas personas que no buscan conflicto, que nunca desean ningún tipo de mal, y que no le ven la gracia a enzarzarse en peleas como meras bestias. Shigeru pecaba de ser demasiado bueno. Era uno de esos idiotas de buen corazón, tan escasos en la época de la que hablaba Ryohei.

—Te… arrepe-… ás —balbuceó—. Quizás no… hoy. Ni mañana, pero… Algún día te arrepentirás… de todo esto.

—¿Te han crecido los huevos lo suficiente para amenazarme, viejo? —torció el gesto Ryohei, antes de empujarle el cuello grueso de la botella de vodka, con las pastillas diluidas, por el gaznate.

Shigeru tosió, haciendo burbujear el alcohol, pero la botella no abandonó su garganta hasta que no estuvo vacía. Dio una ardiente bocanada de aire antes de que Ryohei le tapase la boca de un guantazo.

—No. Vomites —le brillaron los ojos de maldad, esperando un momento antes de volver a ponerle la mordaza. Se puso derecho y le dio un golpe con el talón en la entrepierna que hizo a Shigeru doblarse hacia delante—. Me siento generoso, así que te prestaré mi cama.

Dejando que el oficinista se retorciera en un lado del sillón, Ryohei se dio la vuelta y observó a sus peones, que bebían en la cocina y le devolvieron la mirada cuando se acercó.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó el _Comisario._

—Ya está —respondió Ryohei, posando la botella en la mesa y lamiéndose la comisura del labio con un aire pícaro—. Podéis usar la cama. Parece que le entusiasma la idea de _rellenarle con dos pollas_ , así que estaréis más cómodos.

—¡Hostias! — _Cachas_ levantó el puño, ansioso, mientras los otros dos compartían una mirada cómplice. _El Comisario_ asintió con la cabeza, aprobando la petición, y de un trago vació su vaso.

—Me gusta este pequeñín.

[…]

Chitose empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

En las oficinas de Aichi le había recibido primero el guardia de seguridad de la planta baja, que bajo un protocolo sacado de libro le explicaba que no podía meterse en las instalaciones sin un pase previo o una cita con el director. Poco después, y en medio de un mar de preguntas que el monotemático caballero no pudo responder, se topaba con un muchacho alto y pecoso, que parecía salir de trabajar aquella tarde de domingo. Por suerte para ella, obtuvo mejores respuestas de él.

—¿Itoh-san? ¡Claro que le conozco! El cartero conoce a todo el mundo, señora —ostentó su puesto con demasiado orgullo, según Chitose—. Se mueve sigilosamente entre los peces gordos, comiendo de su experiencia y sus rutinas, para poder ir ascendiendo en este pequeño estanque que son las ofici-…

—Y me parece muy bien —tuvo que interrumpirlo la mujer—. Pero sólo quiero saber si está aquí. ¿Ha venido hoy mi marido a trabajar?

—Los domingos no trabaja nadie, señora. Excepto yo, claro. Hay algunos que vienen a adelantar algún trabajo, pero… —al ver como Chitose fruncía las cejas, tosió y se limitó a responder—. No, hoy no lo he visto.

—¿Y no puede estar en alguna reunión con alguien? ¿Sabes algo?

—Los de la oficina no suelen encargarse del trabajo de campo. A no ser que esté con algunos de sus colegas bebiendo en algún sitio, pues no sabría que decirle. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que Itoh-san se ha metido en algún lío?

—Gracias —Chitose negó con la cabeza y lo despachó rápido, lanzándole una mala mirada al guardia de seguridad antes de volver a salir.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y volvió a llamar a Shigeru, obteniendo tonos largos y ninguna respuesta. Chasqueando la lengua, buscó a Rikiya entre sus contactos y volvió a llevarse el teléfono a la oreja, caminando a zancadas por la calle.

—¿Riki-kun? Te necesito.

Chitose sabía que nadie entendería plenamente el por qué exageraba tanto las cosas. Que por qué parecía pensarse lo peor cuando era más que posible que su marido hubiera salido con alguno de sus amigos y hubiera dejado atrás el teléfono móvil por mero despiste; y mucho más conociendo lo olvidadizo que era. Sin embargo, ella sabía mejor que nadie el por qué Shigeru nunca salía de casa sin el teléfono, y precisamente porque conocía el motivo, estaba preocupada.

Ni siquiera Riki, que intentó tranquilizarla enumerando los diversos motivos no peligrosos por los que podría haber desaparecido, pudo hacerla desistir de seguir buscándolo, y acordando reunirse con ella, terminaron visitando algunos lugares cercanos donde Shigeru podría haberse ido a beber con algún compañero de la oficina.

Una hora más tarde, después de volver a intentar llamarle, Rikiya tuvo que obligarla a pararse en uno de los bancos de la avenida para que controlase los nervios y se estuviera quieta un momento, porque tenía la impresión de que su pobre feto estaría bailando J-pop dentro de su vientre.

—Chitose-san, tienes que calmarte.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme si no se dónde coño está mi marido? —lo atajó, malhumorada. Rikiya intentó no dejarse sorprender por su mal vocabulario y la cogió de los brazos afectivamente, intentando que no volviese a levantarse del banco donde la había sentado.

—Aún es pronto para sacar las cosas de quicio. ¡Pero sí, lo entiendo! —se apresuró a añadir al verla con intenciones de protestar—. Escucha, lo buscaremos. Seguiremos buscándolo, ¿vale? Y si no iremos al primer puesto de la policía que veamos, te lo juro por mi guitarra favorita —hincó una rodilla en el suelo y la miró a los ojos—. Te ayudaré con esto, Chitose-san. Tú me ayudaste con Hana sin hacer preguntas, así que te lo debo. Pero tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Si tú te pones tensa este de aquí se pone tenso —le tocó con el dedo índice el prominente estómago, y Chitose por fin soltó una risa ligera y un hondo suspiro.

—No quiero que me tenga miedo nada más nacer —dijo, jocosa, mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

—El único que te tiene miedo soy yo ahora mismo —Rikiya se incorporó, estirando la espalda y peinándose la cresta hacia atrás. Después observó a su alrededor, viendo al otro lado de la calle una máquina de refrescos a la que señaló con el pulgar—. Beberemos algo, recuperaremos energía y seguiremos con la faena, ¿te parece?

—Está bien.

—¿Prometes ser buena chica?

—Lárgate ya —le dio suavemente con el puño en el muslo.

Mucho más tranquilo, y con los ánimos menos enardecidos, Riki salió a trote hacia el otro lado de la calle, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar unas monedas e inmediatamente después al bolsillo contrario, de donde sacó el móvil tras escuchar el solo de guitarra de Kuro. En la pantalla simplemente rezaba _número privado,_ así que aguantándolo entre la oreja y el hombro, respondió mientras echaba monedas a la máquina.

—¿Rikiya-kun?

—El mismo. ¿Quién es?

Hubo un silencio incomprensible, en el que Riki levantó una ceja.

—¿Hola?

—¿Estás con Ryohei?

—¿Ryohei? —pulsó el botón del agua, e inmediatamente la botella cayó por la rampilla. Fue cuando cogió el móvil con la mano y se inclinó levemente hacia la máquina, buscando algo más de silencio para identificar la voz que le hablaba—. ¿ _Icchi_? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo has conseguido mí…?

—¿Estás con él? —insistió, con voz rígida.

—No, ahora mismo estoy en Aichi — se apresuró a explicarle —. I _cchi_ , ¿qué pasa? — se inclinó para empujar la trampilla y coger la botella fría de agua.

— Creo… que ha hecho una estupidez.

Rikiya se quedó en blanco. Y no supo por qué, pero un escalofrío desagradable le subió por la espalda hasta erizarle los pelos de la nuca, haciendo que contemplase, sin ver, un punto concreto del dibujo publicitario de la máquina expendedora. O tal vez lo supo demasiado bien.

La voz de Ryohei le llegó con la fuerza de una bomba, retumbando en su cabeza como ecos que alimentaron velozmente su intuición y la encaminaron aún con más rapidez a la sospecha. Desde el principio, el modelo había condenado a su vecino con la indiferencia total; pero no fue hasta que dejó de hablarle que no supo la inmensa repulsa que sentía hacia él. Su odio era tal que había condenado igualmente a uno de sus amigos por el simple hecho de defenderle en una ocasión. Y si a ello le sumaba que Shigeru _había desaparecido_ , tenía un cóctel perfecto para cometer la estupidez.

 _"_ _¡Mierda!"_

Volvió en sí cuando su propia voz se impuso en su mente y maldijo, no creyendo posible que Ryohei pudiera haber hecho alguna tontería irreparable.

— _Icchi,_ ¿dónde estás? — estrujando la botella y con el semblante desencajado, le gritó al teléfono.

— De camino a su casa. Llegaré en una media hora.

— Joder — se le había disparado el pulso y empezaban a sudarle las manos —. Ten cuidado. Y veas lo que veas, por Dios… — no supo que decir exactamente. _"Tapa el cadáver para que su mujer no lo vea"_ sonaba malditamente macabro, así que optó por confiar en el juicio de Ichinose y respirar hondo, por lo menos para que le salieran palabras coherentes —. Llámame cuando sepas algo, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo entretener un poco más a Chitose-san hasta que sepas que demonios ha pasado, porque como se entere…

—¿De qué tengo que enterarme? — la voz de Chitose le llegó desde atrás, y fue como una flecha clavándosele en el cráneo. Rikiya bajó despacio el teléfono, y como si detrás tuviera la amenazante boca de una serpiente a punto de inocularle su mortal veneno, giró con precaución la cabeza.

La mirada de la mujer le dio verdadero miedo entonces.

Por lo que pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea, Ichinose dedujo que tendría que restar diez minutos de margen si quería llegar antes que ellos y arreglar el desastre. O por lo menos, dejar la situación lo más presentable posible. Empujó un poco más el acelerador, mordiéndose el labio inferior e intentando imaginarse que había querido decir Giulio con aquella llamada tan repentina; aunque instantes después omitiese su conversación con el italiano para centrarse en cómo reaccionaría al ver lo que su representado había hecho.

Por supuesto, nadie lo prepararía para lo que iba a encontrarse. Aunque Ichinose estaba muy orgulloso de su estoica manera de afrontar las situaciones de máxima presión, nunca había esperado tener que lidiar con nada parecido. A sus ojos, Ryohei era un niño malcriado que dependía enteramente de su físico, y que arrastraba a los demás con su desmesurado y tiránico ego. Dejando a un lado esa exasperante faceta, nunca pensó que representase un peligro para nadie. Era solo un mocoso al que le gustaba ser popular… ¿Cómo y cuándo se habían torcido tanto las cosas?

Nagoya le recibió con indiferencia. Sus calles festivas no estaban menos llenas que otros días, pero parecía que la gente que pululaba por ellas era más trascendental. Por primera vez, la espera en los semáforos le puso nervioso, y aún más el hecho de no encontrar aparcamiento cerca del edificio. Cuando pudo encajar el Mercedes entre un viejo Seat y una Scooter apostadas en la calle de atrás, caminó a largas zancadas, con algún trote ocasional, hasta el bloque de fachada roja y balcones de chapa. No esperó al ascensor, y subió de dos en dos los escalones.

En el tercer piso resonaba una música estridente y un griterío que tenía toda la pinta de ser una fiesta de adolescentes fuera de control. Ichinose se llenó los pulmones de aire, se encajó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y fue directamente a la puerta del modelo con una desoladora sensación de impotencia.

Tocó dos veces, pero tuvo que insistir otras tres al verse profundamente ignorado. Cuando por fin le abrieron, se vio de frente con Ryohei.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, _Frígido-kun_? —canturreó el modelo, con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada velada. A Ichinose no le hizo falta oler la peste a vodka que exudaba para saber que estaba borracho. O, por lo menos, algo lejos de su lucidez común.

—Itoh Shigeru —espetó—. ¿Dónde está?

—Yo que sé —Ryohei osciló hasta apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, haciendo un teatrillo lamentable y teñido de condescendencia—. ¿No está regalando pastelitos a las ONGs más necesitadas o algo?

—Ryohei-kun.

—Piérdete —escupió—. Esto es una fiesta privada, así que cómprate una vida y deja de joder la mía —tras una tajante y condescendiente mirada, el modelo dio un paso atrás y empujó de mala gana el borde de la puerta, queriendo deshacerse de la visita de un buen portazo. Lo ideal, según él, para terminar conversaciones estúpidas como aquella.

No obstante, y lejos de desistir, Ichinose plantó con firmeza la mano abierta en medio de la puerta, con un brillo en las gafas sin montura que le confirieron un aspecto aterrador.

—Estoy intentando no dudar de ti, pero me lo estás poniendo difícil, Ryohei. Abre la puerta.


	14. 8,5- Ego

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **8.5—** _Ego._

El aire estaba viciado e impregnado del olor al sexo y el alcohol que habían protagonizado las horas en aquel apartamento. El sofocante ambiente incluía unas sábanas manchadas de sangre y fluidos que era mejor no catalogar y una mancha de aspecto viscoso junto a la cama que perfectamente podía ser vómito. La colcha estaba en el suelo, enmarañada, y sobre la mesilla de noche había dos latas de cerveza y un rollo de cinta adhesiva para embalar.

Los cuatro hombres que acompañaban a la escena parecían desempeñar una tarea específica, y que no se alejaba demasiado de la absoluta y total degeneración. El primero, de aspecto sombrío, se mordía el labio inferior mientras obligaba a una mano que no era suya a masturbarle. Había otro, moreno y sin camisa, apoyado junto a la ventana, de brazos cruzados, mientras observaba a un tercero y un cuarto moverse a ambos lados de un quinto cuerpo casi inerte, y que Ichinose reconoció tras un escrutinio desalentador como Shigeru, el vecino de Ryohei.

—Por Dios santo… —pudo decir, con un hilo de voz, tras llevarse la mano a la boca de pura impresión. Había conseguido imponerse a los caprichos supremos de Sawamura y empujado la puerta para colarse antes de que pudiera volver a echarle. Por supuesto, y aunque esperaba un escenario macabro con algún arma homicida improvisada y a un Ryohei más asustado que orgulloso de su obra, lo que estaba viendo consiguió igualmente helarle los sentidos y encogerle el estómago.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir en aquella situación? ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? Aquello pasaba con creces las obligaciones de un representante, y por mucho. Giró la cabeza hacia Ryohei, que inmediatamente apartó la vista de él mientras chasqueaba la lengua, seguramente consciente de lo que podría estar a punto de caérsele encima.

Sin embargo, antes de encargarse de sus dudosas capacidades morales, Ichinose tenía que detener aquella barbarie.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa con todos vosotros? ¿¡Estáis locos!? —sin más reparo, caminó a zancadas hacia el cuarto y apartó a un ya de por si sorprendido hombre siniestro a un lado, logrando que se tapase con un repentino pudor—. ¡Apartaos de él! ¡Apartaos!

—¿Qué pasa? Espera tu turno… —el Comisario se enderezó sobre Shigeru y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, limpiándose de paso la frente perlada de sudor. Cuando pudo ver quien parecía tener tanta prisa, levantó las cejas al reconocerlo de los ensayos—. Anda, ¿tú también estabas incluido en la fiesta? Si lo llego a saber… —con una sonrisa socarrona, alargó el brazo y rodeó por la cintura a Ichinose, que directamente lo amenazó con la mirada.

—¿Tiene el valor de seguir bromeando después de violar a un hombre? Es usted un salvaje sin escrúpulos —le apartó el brazo con el codo y le empujó hacia atrás por el pecho—. No me toque. ¡Y quítese de encima!

Siendo consciente de que aquello no formaba parte de un espectáculo más que el modelo hubiera preparado de antemano, _El Comisario_ arrugó las cejas y movió el cuerpo hacia atrás, desencajando la polla del culo de Shigeru y arrastrando consigo a la otra que había terminado compartiendo a la fuerza el espacio. Bajó una pierna de la cama, y apoyándose aún sobre el puño buscó con la mirada a Ryohei, al que parecía habérsele borrado la alegría de la cara.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí…? —el hombre que estaba debajo, y que dejó caer a Shigeru con suavidad en la cama, parecía igual de confuso que el resto. Y aunque a Ichinose le hubiera gustado cantarle las cuarenta, dio como prioridad el estado del vecino.

—¿Itoh? —le apartó el pelo, enmarañado y pegajoso, hacia un lado, y le dio una palmada en la mejilla. Shigeru tenía la mirada velada y perdida en alguna parte, como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado de lo que pudiera seguir pasándole a su cuerpo físico. También había indicios de quien vomitase hubiera sido posiblemente él y de que le había sangrado la nariz por los restos secos sobre el labio—. Itoh, ¿me oye? ¿Itoh?

Shigeru estaba extenuado. No era mentira afirmar que su cuerpo no estaba ni la mitad de acostumbrado a trotes como aquel, así como tampoco lo estaba a soportar el dolor. Y aquello último le había dolido muy por encima de su umbral. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y el cerebro ralentizado, y hacía ya un buen rato que no era capaz de enfocar en condiciones. No sabía por dónde empezar a quejarse, porque cada articulación le gritaba de una manera diferente y exagerada.

Las voces de su alrededor sonaban distantes, como si no estuvieran en la misma habitación que él. Pero pese a parecer ecos casi incomprensibles, pudo identificar la entonación insistente de su apellido, y un rostro simétrico y familiar que fue como una brisa fresca tras un soporífero día de calor.

El representante. Kuga Ichinose, quien una vez se había disculpado ante él por la conducta malcriada de Sawamura.

 _"_ _Finirà presto, caro"_

Las palabras susurradas por el hombre que había abandonado el apartamento cobraron un poco más de sentido, aunque no hubiera entendido en su momento ni una palabra. Le escocieron los ojos, porque aunque ahora quisiera llorar de alivio, sintió que no le quedan más lágrimas que soltar por ese día. Poco después se desmayó.

Ichinose forcejeó con la cinta que le envolvía los brazos a la espalda hasta que pudo quitársela lo más rápido que sus manos poco firmes pudieron permitirle. Después se incorporó, se quitó la chaqueta y le tapó con ella, por lo menos para dignificar un poco lo que habían dejado de su maltrecho cuerpo. Observó con prisa a su alrededor, rodeando la cama para hacerse también con la colcha a cuadros, donde lo envolvió con firme intención de sacarle de allí.

—¿De qué va esto, rubito? —preguntó de repente el _Comisario_ , rompiendo el tenso silencio instaurado en el piso. El resto se estaba dando prisa en vestirse, aunque terminasen con las camisas del revés.

—¡Venga ya! —escupió Ryohei, despectivo—. Cómo si no te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que hacías. De lo que hacíais todos —levantó las manos, con una sonrisa autosuficiente—. Yo no le he tocado.

Hubo un instantáneo fruncimiento de cejas por parte de la mayoría.

—¡Serás hijo de puta! ¿Nos has utilizado para hacerte el trabajo sucio?

—¡Ninguno de vosotros tiene excusa! —intervino Ichinose, que trataba de apañárselas para encontrar un buen ángulo en el que cargar a Shigeru, que aunque más bajo que él, no pesaba especialmente poco—. Sois una panda de animales arrastrados a este sin sentido por un crío envidioso y cobarde, incapaz de arreglar sus diferencias como una maldita persona normal.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices, viejo! —se quiso defender Ryohei, dando un brinco en su lugar cuando Ichinose se enderezó de golpe y le apuñaló con una mirada fría y amenazadora.

—Aunque en una cosa sí coincido contigo, y es que tampoco me creo que no supierais lo que estaba pasando —echó una mirada en derredor, donde el grupo de hombres, ahora vestidos, se dispersaron por la casa con intenciones o de huir a la mínima oportunidad o de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible—. Quizás acabéis de desgraciarle la vida a un hombre felizmente casado, cuyo delito fue simplemente no caerle bien a su vecino, así que espero que estéis orgullosos.

Aunque tuvo que medio cargárselo al hombro, Ichinose intentó sacar a Shigeru del apartamento con la mayor dignidad posible. Sin añadir palabra alguna, salió fuera y caminó directamente al ascensor, aunque tuvo sus primeras dificultades al intentar darle al botón que le llevaría al rellano. Hasta que lo que pareció una mano amiga lo hizo por él. Era el _Comisario._

—Va puesto. Drogado, quiero decir. Por si lo llevas al hospital.

—Estupendo —Ichinose estuvo lejos de estar agradecido por aquel dato, algo que se reflejó en su cítrica ironía, y se limitó a ignorarlo mientras se cerraban las puertas.

Ya una vez dentro del ascensor, tuvo tiempo suficiente para expresar su preocupación con una mueca y un suspiro entre dientes con el que no se sintió mejor. Se sintió responsable por no saber frenar la conducta de Ryohei, a pesar de su tóxica actitud a lo largo de los meses que estuvo encargándose de él. Sabía que su personalidad se oscurecía al mismo ritmo en el que su fama subía, alimentando ese desmesurado ego que nunca anteponía a nadie más que a sí mismo y a sus necesidades egoístas. Y aunque vio venir que todo aquel veneno acabaría disipándose como una mala enfermedad, no lo detuvo. O por lo menos, no con el ímpetu adecuado.

 _Estoy seguro que en el fondo es un buen muchacho, sólo hace falta escarbar un poco más, ¿no le parece?_

—Lo siento, Itoh —se disculpó, con la voz contenida—. Pero creo que _en el fondo_ , no hay nada mejor que esto.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Una preocupada y muy apurada Chitose corría a trote irregular y desnivelado directa hacia las escaleras; perseguida como no por un Rikiya que no hacía más que intentar frenarla y ser todo lo positivo que ella no parecía poder ser ni queriendo.

Por supuesto, cuando le vieron salir con la maraña de cuadros y pelo alborotado del ascensor, no dudaron ni un segundo en echarse sobre él.

—¿¡Shigeru!? ¡Dios mío, Shigeru! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!? —dominada por la histeria, Chitose intentó ver el rostro de su marido e incluso cargarlo ella misma de camino a urgencias.

—Será mejor que dejemos las explicaciones para otro momento —Ichinose se obligó a estar sereno y tratar de manejar la situación con cordura. Pero eso no le impidió lanzarle una mirada cómplice a Riki, que entendió inmediatamente que había sido cosa de Ryohei—. Tengo el coche fuera, le llevaré al hospital.

—¿Está herido? ¿¡Dónde!?

—No parece grave, pero será mejor que lo vea un médico —explicó el representante, esquivando en todo momento la realidad que sujetaba entre sus brazos. Bajó el escalón que precedía al rellano y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Chitose había empezado a sollozar y sujetaba la colcha como si temiese ver desaparecer lo que envolvía—. ¿No vienes, Rikiya-kun?

Riki se había quedado clavado junto a la escalera, con una expresión ensombrecida que no parecía propia de alguien como él. Levantó el brazo y sin mirar a nadie, se metió en el ascensor.

—Ahora os alcanzo con la moto. Marchaos —se lo escuchó decir, e Ichinose no pudo más que confiar en que no se cometiese una segunda estupidez en aquel edificio ese fatídico domingo.

Por suerte, Riki, aún enardecido, tenía la mente resuelta y ordenada, pero con demasiadas cosas bailándole en la boca del estómago como para no soltarlas por fin. Aquella grandilocuente fantasía de ser el _Rey en su propio reino_ tenía que terminarse, porque acababa de sobrepasar los límites de las bromas de mal gusto y las sanas pretensiones entre colegas para irse por unos derroteros por los que Riki no estaba dispuesto a pasar. Y mucho menos teniendo tan reciente lo que le había pasado a Hana. E Incluso involucrando a Ichinose, quien solo velaba ciegamente por él.

Quería escucharlo. Oír que clase de justificación tenía para todo aquel rencor; por qué acumular tantísimo odio hacia una persona cuyas únicas víctimas eran las malditas tostadas que quemaba siempre. Y aunque no hubiera excusa para sus actos, por lo menos quería que intentase explicarse con algo que no pareciera estar dicho por un niño de cinco años.

En su camino por el tercer piso, pasó de largo al grupo de hombres que habían perpetrado aquel caos, y que simplemente se perdieron escaleras abajo balbuceando insultos y verborrea sin sentido. Riki tenía un objetivo, y tuvo la suerte de encontrar la puerta abierta para cumplirlo.

El piso estaba hecho un asco…

—Vaya, vaya. Mira quién ha vuelto a las faldas de su amo —Ryohei salía del baño pocos segundos después de escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse, con una toalla sobre los hombros y el pelo ligeramente húmedo. Sin la diadema, el largo flequillo rubio casi le tapaba los ojos—. Un poco tarde. La fiesta ha terminado.

Riki se mordió el labio por dentro, asintió despacio con la cabeza, halagando con ironía sus palabras, y después abrió los brazos.

—¿Me lo explicas?

—¿Qué más hay que explicar? —cruzó el salón, dándole un golpe intencional con el hombro al pasar hasta la cocina.

—Oh, no sé —se exasperó el músico, girándose a mirarle—. Quizás el por qué se te ha ido la olla, por ejemplo —sacudió el brazo, señalando mucho más allá del apartamento, en dirección al ascensor—. ¿De verdad no vas a admitir que se te ha ido la puta mano con esto, Ryohei?

—¿Me estás sermoneando? ¿¡Tú!? —saltó el modelo, dejando la nevera abierta para mirarle, enseñando los dientes como un perro rabioso—. Te recuerdo, _Riki-el-buen-chico,_ que tú eras uno de los que te metías con él al principio.

—Una cosa es dejarse llevar por las impresiones y tener una opinión colectiva y otra muy distinta es sacarle de su casa a rastras para… ¡Joder, no quiero ni pensar para qué! —sacudió los brazos y bajó el mentón, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz, donde aún ahora descansaban las gafas de sol—. Mira, quiero pensar que te arrepientes de todo esto. Que fue un…

—Espera, ¿Qué _me arrepiento_? —empujó la puerta de la nevera y se carcajeó—. ¿Qué yo me arrepiento? ¿De qué? —levantó una ceja y levantó la comisura, y toda la encarnación de lo ególatra y lo despreciable que podía ser una persona, se reflejó en su expresión en aquel mismo instante—. Me he limitado a cumplir una función social. Los cerdos tienen que revolcarse con los cerdos, no pretender estar al mismo nivel que sus amos. Y ese viejo quiso comer hasta de mi mismo plato, así que se merece esto y mucho más.

—No —Riki negó con la cabeza y se giró, gesticulando—. No, no, no —lo señaló, moviendo el dedo índice como para reafirmar que lo hacía—. Estás como una puta cabra. Así de simple. No te llega el riego, macho; todo este rollo de la fama y las fans te está transportando a un mundo de lucecitas muy lejos de la realidad. Y en tu paradisíaca imaginación de chico rebelde has arrastrado a un hombre que, a fin de cuentas, ni siquiera es tan malo como lo pintas. Es un poco cojonero, pero venga, ¡tú lo eres mucho más!

—¡No me compares con un mierdecilla como ese! —alzó la voz Ryohei, acercándose a Rikiya de dos contundentes zancadas—. Ni se te ocurra volver a compararme con _eso_.

— _Eso_ es una persona, Ryohei.

—Que falso eres. ¿Le defiendes ahora porque es tu súper-amigo? —ladeó la cabeza, burlón—. ¿Os dais bien por el culo todas las noches? Porque parece que le gusta. Gemía como un cochinillo al que están a punto de cortarle la cabeza.

Sin poder contener las manos, Riki le cogió por la pechera y se inclinó suavemente hacia él, acercándose y entrecerrando los ojos en pos de llevar su crítica a un nuevo nivel de seriedad.

—Escucha, tío. Si quieres vivir como si fueras el protagonista de todo cuanto te rodea, por mi genial. Que tu ego te consuma, pero que te consuma a ti solo. No arrastres a nadie más contigo, ¿estamos? —le dio un empujón hacia atrás, soltándole—. Y ni te acerques a Kuro o a Hana. Dudo mucho que necesiten seguir siendo pisoteados por un narcisista como tú.

—Oh, ¿ahora soy un narcisista? Y cuando te invitaba a mis fiestas era tu mejor amigo, ¿o cómo va eso? —gesticuló con las manos, aludiendo al dinero—. ¿Necesitas un buen par de yenes para ser fiel a alguien?

—Admitámoslo —quiso concluir Rikiya, negando con la cabeza y caminando de nuevo hasta la puerta:— En todo este tiempo te aporté más yo a ti, que tú a mí. Espero que tu cara bonita y tu dinero te hagan buena compañía.

Con gesto airado, y mirándole por última vez, Rikiya, quién siquiera se había descalzado al entrar, se marchó. Quizás no diciendo todo lo que le había hormigueado en la lengua en el momento de subir hasta su apartamento, pero lo suficiente para dejar claro su completo y total desacuerdo con todo aquello. Ryohei era una persona tóxica, un hombre incorregible al que veía incapaz de cambiar después de haber sido testigo, a lo largo de los meses, de un comportamiento errático y egoísta que se había limitado a ignorar. Aquella vez, y con el remordimiento de no haber podido ayudar mucho antes de Hanami, no pudo seguir haciéndolo.

Se enfundó el _casco satánico_ y se encajó las gafas de sol sobre el puente de la nariz, arrancando la moto cuando dedujo que Ichinose había ido directamente al Hospital Universitario de Nagoya, el más cercano a aquella parte de la ciudad. Así pues, tras calentar motores, se puso en marcha.

[…] Ichinose había intentado ser lo más discreto que le fue posible.

Después de haber recibido a Shigeru con una camilla y una promesa de que estaría en buenas manos, el representante se había dado prisa en explicarle al médico a cargo de la cuadrilla de enfermeras lo ocurrido durante el recorrido al ala de ingresos. Omitiendo algunos detalles y puntualizando algunos de importancia –como el tema de las drogas–, puso en situación a un doctor que volvió a asegurarle que tendrían noticias lo más pronto posible; alegando después que no debía preocuparse por nada.

Chitose se había aferrado a la camilla hasta perderse con ella por las puertas del fondo; límite que se autoimpuso Ichinose al verse fuera de lugar en aquellos momentos. Emitiendo un angustioso suspiro, y peinándose el normalmente recto pelo hacia atrás, se quitó las gafas y se masajeó sobre las cejas, no pudiendo pensar en nada que no hubiera pensado ya. Así que divagó.

¿Qué haría a partir de aquel momento? ¿Qué le contaría a los medios? Después de hacerse público tal escándalo, dudaba mucho que el estudio quisiera mantener en nómina a alguien que solo les daría mala fama. Aunque también existía la triste verdad de que lo negasen todo y usaran aquel bombazo para ser portada mientras durasen las dudas y la confusión. Ryohei podía simplemente negarlo todo, ya que ninguno de ellos podía hablar abiertamente del asunto sin exponer a Itoh. La prensa amasaría las acusaciones a su propia conveniencia y aquello terminaría cayendo en el olvido, para frustración de los afectados.

Así funcionaban las cosas en un mundo donde los famosos corrompidos parecían ser más importantes que la propia honradez humana. Ichinose, que pertenecía a la farándula, sabía que aunque brillase mucho visto desde fuera, su interior estaba completamente podrido.

—Hey —si aquella voz no pudo arrancarle fuera de sus pensamientos, la mano en el hombro que le precedió si lo hizo—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Se sabe algo?

Era Rikiya. Ichinose parpadeó un par de veces, apretó los párpados y se puso las gafas antes de mirar el reloj de pulsera. Llevaba casi veinte minutos sumergido en sus preguntas internas, tratando de solucionar problemas futuros con el único poder de su mente.

—Aún no. Pero supongo que si le han atiborrado de drogas lo primero será un buen lavado de estómago —miró hacia la puerta del fondo y suspiró, cruzando el brazo sobre el pecho y levantando el otro hasta un lado de la cabeza, en actitud preocupada—. Aún no puedo creer que esto haya pasado. Sabía que consentirlo tanto no acabaría bien.

—Nada de esto tiene que ver con que lo hayas o no consentido. Ninguno le dimos el alto cuando debíamos, y aunque lo hubiéramos llegado a hacer nos habría ignorado olímpicamente —opinó Riki, con franqueza. Después de un largo silencio, dónde solo se escuchó el gentío murmurar y los altavoces resonar con algún llamado urgente, añadió:— ¿Es verdad que le violó?

—No. Él no —no le hizo falta especificar más, pues recibió un asentimiento y la mano del joven pidiéndole que no necesitaba detalles—. ¿Qué le voy a decir a su mujer? No sé por dónde puedo empezar a disculparme, aunque imagino que para ella eso no sería un gran consuelo.

—Tú no vas a disculparte por nada —intervino Rikiya, recibiendo una mirada perpleja de Ichinose—. No te dejaré agachar la cabeza por algo que no es culpa tuya.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —dejó caer el brazo y tensó las cejas, frustrado. Y aunque intentó contener el tono de su voz dado el lugar donde estaba, no pudo disimular la ofuscación—. Lo que hay ahí dentro no deja de ser un delito, ¿sabes? Dudo mucho que su mujer se limite a pasar página y olvidarlo todo; y mucho menos teniendo a quién le hizo esto a su marido viviendo al lado. Sabes qué querrá denunciarlo, y sabes tan bien como yo que Ryohei lo negará todo y esto quedará como la nota a pie de página de alguna revista de la prensa rosa.

—No quieras cargar con la responsabilidad de todo, _Icchi._ O me enfadaré —ladeó una media sonrisa, pequeña y fugaz, y cogió de los brazos al mayor, dándole un apretón cómplice—. Ningún Rey tirano ha estado sentado en su trono durante mucho tiempo. Habrá otros modos de hacerle entender que la ha cagado, y bien.

Ichinose vio su propio reflejo en las gafas de sol, incapaz de atisbar los ojos que el joven músico siempre escondía tras ellas. Le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo para saber de dónde venía toda aquella confianza, o si verdaderamente podía confiar en que todo aquello podría terminar con algo de justicia. Era más que evidente que, después de aquello, no seguiría representando al que se conocía como _El Rey del Ranking,_ y tampoco quería que otro ocupase tal puesto. No era un testigo que desease entregarle a nadie.

—No seas vulgar —lo amonestó, reuniendo algo de normalidad para romper con aquella tensión que le atenazaba las piernas—. Y para ti sigo siendo _Ichinose-san._

—¿Incluso ahora…? No me pasas ni una.

—Por supuesto que no —relajó el ceño y pudo respirar hondo sin sentir que le faltaba el aire. Por lo menos hasta que volvió a contenerlo al ver la puerta del fondo abrirse de par en par.

Había dos enfermeros tirando de una camilla con suero, y que giraron a la derecha nada más salir. Tras ellos, el mismo médico al cargo que les había recibido, y que hablaba con Chitose mientras le ofrecía otro pañuelo. Tras varios asentimientos de la mujer y de que el médico cabecease en dirección a ambos hombres, se perdió por la izquierda tras un último apretón reconfortante en el hombro de Chitose, que tras sonarse la nariz se echó el pelo hacia atrás, agobiada.

Rikiya e Ichinose no tardaron en acercarse.

—Se pondrá bien. Le harán un lavado de estómago y unas curas en los desgarros. Físicamente tiene algunas contusiones que no les han parecido preocupantes, aunque quieren mantener vigilada la fiebre. En principio se quedará aquí hoy y mañana, pero en casa tendrá que descansar un buen tiempo —Chitose se explicó de manera clara, aunque con voz nasal. Tenía una pelota de papel llena de maquillaje en el puño, y cuando trataba de respirar profundamente el aire se le entrecortaba.

Ichinose apretó los puños, pues la imagen que tenía frente así resultaba demasiado desoladora para su más que estricta moralidad. Quería disculparse; pegar la frente al suelo si con ello conseguía que la mujer pudiera levantar cabeza. Y volver a hacerlo cuando Itoh Shigeru pudiera verle y aceptar su más sincero perdón. Por no haber sabido pararlo, por haber sido blando, por un todo en general; no importaba ya qué.

Sin embargo, Riki leyó sus intenciones, y antes de que pudiera pensar en inclinarse frente a ella, el músico le puso una mano en el pecho.

—¿Y tú cómo estás, Chitose-san? —preguntó, antes de que la intención ajena adquiriese protagonismo. Se sacó un coletero naranja brillante del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo ofreció.

—¿Además de encabronada, quieres decir? —ironizó de forma amarga. Se hizo un moño alto y puso los brazos en jarra—. Preocupada. Muy preocupada. Y la frustración me está comiendo por dentro —sorbió por la nariz y miró a Ichinose—. ¿Dónde lo encontró?

Ambos se devolvieron una mirada de reojo, dudando si contestar o no. Por otro lado, coincidían, incluso sin hablarse, que ella tenía pleno derecho a saberlo. Aunque podían ahorrarse todo lo demás por el momento.

—En el apartamento de Ryohei.

Chitose hizo una mueca con los labios y asintió, concretamente solo tres veces y de forma pausada, como si estuviera procesando tanto la información como su odio.

—Entiendo —con un gesto más recatado, le hizo una leve reverencia al representante—. Gracias por traerle. Me quedaré con él en su habitación por ahora, así que a partir de aquí ya me encargaré yo.

—Llama en cuanto se despierte —le pidió Riki.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. Y, por favor —añadió antes de que ambos pensaran en retirarse por ahora—, sed discretos con esto. No quiero que Shigeru se lleve más disgustos.

Ichinose tensó las cejas y finalmente terminó por hacer una firme reverencia, pegando los brazos a ambos lados de su espigado cuerpo.

—Cuente con ello.


	15. 9- Te mataré

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **9.—** _Te mataré._

La cabeza me da vueltas.

No sé cuanto he terminado bebiendo, pero por la cantidad de latas y botellas vacías, y la velocidad con la que se está moviendo el techo, yo diría que demasiado. Creo que es una de esas veces en las que empiezo a empinar el codo y no me doy cuenta de lo borracho que voy hasta que me río de cosas absurdas; como por ejemplo que el viejo, envuelto en mi colcha de cuadros, pareciera una crisálida vestida para el día del orgullo gay. Tumbado ahora en el sillón, eso me hizo reír escandalosamente.

Había sido una tarde curiosa. Nunca sabes que eres capaz de tanto hasta que no te pones a ello y lo intentas de verdad, y debo decir que el resultado no ha sido tan malo; aunque no el que esperaba. Tenía en mente prolongar este royo sadomaso que los amigos de Giulio y _El Comisario_ se habían montado tan seriamente durante unas buenas horas más. No sé, hacer una pausa, pedir unas pizzas e invitar al repartidor a dejar su semillita sin ningún compromiso. Después seguiríamos tras reponer las bebidas y llamar a los amigos de los amigos, sólo por amenizar y animar la cosa. Y cuando por fin el viejo se sintiese como un juguete roto y sin más futuro que acabar en la basura, pensaba dejarlo de nuevo en su casa, con una nota pegada en la frente que dijese algo en plan _"Gracias por la velada"_ o _"La próxima vez traeremos un látigo"_

Suelto otra carcajada, agarrándome el estómago al imaginarme la cara de la mujer al verle de esa guisa. Supongo que sus expectativas del _buen marido_ se hubieran hecho pedazos más rápido de lo que hiciera la maleta para largarse a casa de sus padres.

Ah, pero desgraciadamente no ha podido ser. ¿Cómo coño se ha enterado Ichinose de dónde estaba el gordo? Sabía que era un entrometido con un sexto sentido para todo, pero de ahí a saber lo que hago en cada momento me parece un poco MUY espeluznante. ¿Habrá sido Riki…?

Estirando la mano hasta la mesa, busco a tientas el móvil. Acabo mirando al no dar con él, y suelto una palabrota cinco minutos después al recordar que lo tenía en el puto bolsillo. Me peino el pelo hacia atrás, y me noto pegajoso y sucio. Tengo los nudillos rojos y la ropa apestando a colonias baratas que no son mías y a vodka. Necesito un baño de espuma para quitarme de encima la sensación de haber estado con la plebe y sus repugnantes salvajadas, pero antes de ponerme cómodo y pensar seriamente en pagarle a la vieja del quinto para que me limpiase el piso, necesito acabar lo que empecé. Ya que no pude hacerlo del modo en el que había planeado, tendré que improvisar.

Menú. Galería. Aquí están. ¿Qué puedo hacer con estas reveladoras fotos? Quizás volver a imprimir unas cuantas y empapelar el ascensor con ellas. O su puerta. O mejor: la puerta de la oficina donde trabaja. Si se siente incapaz de trabajar en Aichi puede que termine mudándose a donde sea que haya salido y yo pueda recuperar mi vida. También divertirme un poco más subiendo las fotos a alguna página de contactos; con los gustos tan atrofiados que veo que tiene la peña igual le salen más pretendientes de una noche…

—Menudo padre vas a ser. _"¿Señor Itoh, quiere venir con su familia a la barbacoa de padres de la semana que viene? Así mientras nuestros hijos juegan a la pelota y nuestras mujeres a las casitas, usted podría comerme toda la carne del asador."_ Pfft… —me revolqué cuando la risa me atacó sin piedad hasta casi ahogarme. ¡Podría pasar! Joder, si le hincaron dos pollas en el culo… ¡Dos! Y no es que pareciera muy disgustado.

Algún día me gustaría ver a Ichinose en esa situación. Aunque supongo que él está más acostumbrado a tener cosas en el culo; como ese palo que parece tener metido desde que le conozco. No le vendría mal un poco de marcha. Y puestos a ponernos selectivos, aún tengo una cuenta pendiente con Chitose, aunque por supuesto de ella me encargaría yo mismo. Preferiblemente antes de que se convierta en una madre gorda y amargada que busque consuelo en la comida y el chocolate porque a su marido ya sólo se le levanta con los hombres.

Debería dejar de reírme o me estallará una arteria. Ya pasan de las diez, así que voy a meterme en la bañera y quedarme en remojo hasta las once y media con una buena pepsi y algún tema relajante donde se escuchen olas del mar y gaviotas o algo así. Necesito limpiar también mis sentidos y mi aura.

Me estiro, me suena un hueso del hombro y suelto un sonoro suspiro a mi vacío salón. Después voy directo al baño, vacío la vejiga y dejo que la bañera se llene. Fue cuando escuché la puerta, aunque no tuve ninguna intención de ir a abrir. Me quito la camisa y la echo al cesto de la ropa sucia, cerrando un poco más el grifo del agua fría para que predominase la caliente y el baño se llenase de vapor.

Voy a por mi pepsi a la nevera. Pero siguen tocando en la puerta de manera casi intermitente y con el puño, lo que lo hace aún más desquiciante. Si es _El Frígido_ con un sermón remasterizado lo coceré a hostias. Y si por el contrario es Riki, creo que ya es hora de que le dé su primera patada en los huevos. Así que, lata en mano, fui a abrir de mala gana.

—¿Qué…? —refunfuñé. Aunque apenas pude terminar de hacerlo cuando un intenso dolor me subió por el puente de la nariz hasta la parte más interna del cráneo, haciendo que diera dos desorientados pasos atrás hasta tropezar con el escalón y caer patéticamente y de lado al suelo.

Me han dado un puñetazo. ¡Me acaban de pegar un puto puñetazo en la cara, joder! Por un momento he visto el universo entero, aunque ahora solo pueda ver un par de estrellas y la parte baja de mi cocina, algo desdibujada por las lágrimas que se me han apelotonado en los ojos. Tengo la impresión de que me han hundido la nariz como si fuera de papel maché, y entre las palpitaciones y el dolor que me hace maldecir, veo que estoy sangrando.

—¡Tus muertos! ¡Joder…! Pero qué… —duele un huevo. Nunca me habían dado un puñetazo, y me cago en la hostia, DUELE que no veas…—. ¡Me has roto la nariz! ¡ME HAS ROTO LA PUTA NARIZ!

El dolor no terminó ahí. Antes de poder seguir lamentándome del cómo mierdas me habría quedado la cara después de aquello, y con la sangre manchando el suelo del maldito recibidor, noto que me hunde los dedos en el pelo, arañándome la cabeza, y tira de él solo para estampármela contra el parquet. No supe el sonido que hizo el golpe, porque me quedé unos segundos completamente en negro, aturdido y mareado. El alcohol no me ayudaba a suavizar la punzada que persistía desde el tabique hacia dentro, y tampoco ayudó a agilizar mis reflejos. Fue como mezclar una bomba con un poco más de queroseno. Entre eso y que no me esperaba en absoluto aquello nada más abrir la puerta, pues acabé intentando acertar algún golpe con el codo mientras mi mejor opción era darme la vuelta y soltar una buena patada.

Aunque por lo visto supo exactamente lo que pretendía, y tras hundirme la rodilla en la espalda, forcejeó con el brazo que había agitado a lo loco para defenderme y no sólo me lo retorció a la espalda, si no que me dejó la muñeca en una postura muy extraña y me envolvió con una mano un dedo, tentando a la articulación al tirar de él hacia un lado.

Esto es de locos. No… ¡De yakuzas! ¿¡De dónde coño has salido tú!?

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Para…! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —cada vez que muevo la boca siento que la cara entera me palpita de dolor. La sangre me baja por la garganta, tibia, y me deja un regusto asqueroso en el paladar, como si acabase de chupar una lámina de hierro.

—Sólo he venido a decirte una cosa, y espero que se te meta muy bien en la cabeza, porque no te gustará que vuelva a repetírtelo —su cuerpo se inclinó, haciendo que la rodilla se me clavase más en la columna y que me hiciera cosquillas con el pelo en la nuca. Odié su voz más que nunca, mientras volvía a hablar junto a mi oreja—. Vuelve a tocar a Shigeru, o tan siquiera a lanzarle una mirada, y te mataré. ¿Lo pillas?

—¿De qué vas…? —resollé, intentando no demostrarle que aquello me estaba doliendo lo que no está escrito—. ¿Has venido aquí a repartir justicia por un tío así? ¡Esto ni siquiera es lega-…aahg!

¡Mi dedo, PUTA HOSTIA! ¿Lo ha partido? ¿¡Me lo ha roto!?

—¿Quieres que te repita la pregunta? —dijo, y noté, aún con el pulso desbocado y la mano temblando, que envolvía esta vez el dedo de al lado y ponía de nuevo al límite la articulación.

—¡NO! ¡Lo pillo! Cagándome en tu puta estampa, ¡pero LO PILLO!

Hubo un silencio que me encogió los huevos. Nunca me había sentido tan jodidamente humillado como en ese momento, aunque también era verdad que mi integridad física nunca había estado tanto en juego. Haciendo memoria, creo que no me he peleado en mi vida… O es más acertado decir que nunca me han tocado en una pelea, porque el primero que pega, gana. Hoy me había fallado esa suerte.

Cuando noté que me soltó, vi que se daba especial prisa en incorporarse y coger cierta distancia entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, aunque eso me impidió agitarme, frustrado y furioso, hasta incorporarme y sentarme. Tengo el dedo índice doblado hacia un lugar imposible, así que me aprieto la nariz con la otra mano y frunzo las cejas, levantando el mentón hacia su figura. Estoy despeinado, y el sudor frío que me baja por la espalda no me ayuda a sentirme mucho más digno.

—Hija de puta —escupo, con voz nasal—. _Ama de casa_ mis cojones… ¿Quién mierdas eres tú?

Ella, que ya ha girado el pomo de la puerta, me mira desde su insignificante estatura, pero desde la que puede recrearse con absoluto rencor al ser la única que está en pié. Tiene una mirada que dista mucho de esa recatada y tranquila mujer que intenté ligarme hace unos días.

—Sólo la esposa de alguien.

Por mi mente desfilaron mil y un insultos exclusivamente para ella. Y cuando se giró para largarse, vi mi oportunidad. ¿De verdad creía que podía venir aquí con esos humos y después marcharse creyendo que me ha ganado? ¿Qué ha conseguido algo? La joderé igual que jodí al inútil de su marido.

Me levanté, impulsándome hacia delante con la intención de mandarla, a ella y a su engendro, al pasillo de un soberano placaje. Le daría de patadas hasta que vomitase sus putas entrañas…

Lo último que recuerdo es la cara de Itoh Chitose sobresaltada un instante y mi propia puerta acercándose con demasiada inercia a mi cara. Después, todo se oscureció.

[…]

Cuando me enteré a la tarde del día siguiente que Ichinose había dimitido puse rumbo al estudio. La noche anterior me había despertado tirado en medio del pasillo del tercer piso, con una costra de sangre seca cubriéndome desde la nariz, pasando por la boca y la mejilla, hasta el pelo, y había tenido que apañármelas con un taxi para llegar al hospital privado de las afueras, ya que el señorito no me cogía el teléfono.

Que te abandone alguien como Ichinose es humillante. Como si te rechazase esa chica fea a la que has pedido salir simplemente para burlarte de ella y te saliera el tiro por la culata; pues lo mismo. Ese tío podía ser todo lo soso y frígido que quisieran, pero era útil, y ya conocía cuál eran sus funciones. Me tenía pillado el truco, y no será fácil volver a entrenar a otro de esos chupatintas para que cumpla con todo exactamente como él.

Lo que más me cabreó fue no poder encontrarle al llegar al estudio, porque tenía un buen repertorio de frases que ponían en duda su profesionalidad, y con las que por lo menos podría desquitarme a gusto. Estoy muy frustrado desde que la maldita mafiosa de mi vecina me vino en aquel plan de Al Capone, y siento la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle a alguien.

No sé exactamente que esperaba conseguir con aquello, además de dejarme la cara echa un Cristo y hacer que cualquier persona que me cruzase en el estudio se girase a mirarme y a susurrar después a mis espaldas, pero fuera lo que fuese, no le voy a dar el gusto. Siguen estando en mi edificio, en mi rutina y dentro de mi zona de confort, y amenazarme no me impedirá que los mande a los dos a tomar por culo de ella. Esta guerra absurda lleva prolongándose ya mucho tiempo y pienso ser yo quien la termine.

Una vez en la última planta, donde los jefazos solían reunirse, pude hablar con el tío con el que me entrevisté la primera vez que pisé el estudio. Era uno de esos hombres que pudieron haber sido guapos en su juventud, pero que ahora los años lo estropeaban como un vaso de agua estropearía un lienzo recién pintado. Como si de todos los colores bonitos ahora sólo quedasen borrones y mezclas oscuras y raras.

Me recibió con una exclamación malditamente grosera al verme con un hierro y una venda en el dedo y una gasa estúpidamente enorme cubriéndome la nariz. Ya sé que estoy espantoso, pero no saldría de mi casa si no fuera estrictamente necesario.

—No puedo hacer eso —me dijo tras exigirle que arrastrase a Ichinose de vuelta a sus funciones—. Le hemos ofrecido a Kuga una excedencia a cambio de que no dimitiese. Es uno de nuestros veteranos más cualificados, y gracias al cual tenemos buenos porcentajes anualmente. Pero Shimizu estaba muy interesada en trabajar contigo.

 _Shimizu es una becaria inútil y friki._

—¿No sería demasiado trabajo para Shimizu-san? —intenté sonar comprensivo. El efecto de los antiinflamatorios no funciona en mis ahora bien hinchados cojones—. Es nueva en esto, y quizás no pueda con la presión.

—Sólo tendrá que encargarse de tu participación en el dorama —me dijo. Me da rabia porque ni siquiera me está mirando a mi cuando se supone que me está hablando, y no deja de manosear la tablet y de mordisquear un chicle.

—No voy a salir por la tele con esta cara —no tuve tiempo de endulzar la voz al decir, porque me salió solo. Por lo menos conseguí que me mirase y ralentizara el movimiento de la mandíbula.

—¿Perdón? —soltó una risilla nerviosa, como si pensara que le estaba gastando una broma—. ¡Venga hombre! No hay nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda tapar. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado? Tienes que andarte con ojo —hizo un círculo en el aire, abarcando toda mi cara—, esta es tu herramienta de trabajo.

—El dorama se estrena en navidad, así que tendremos que empezar a filmar en unas dos semanas. No estaré listo para entonces —le expliqué lo obvio. No quiero que me echen medio kilo de maquillaje en la cara para tapar nada; parecería un maldito muñeco de cera. Me niego a que me debut sea tan espantoso.

—Vale, escucha —me posó la mano en el hombro—. Tus fans cuentan con verte en nuestro próximo show televisivo. Ha habido tantos bulos y rumores por las redes sociales que el hecho de que participes en una de las novedades de este año es un secreto a voces. Y, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Aunque no hubiéramos planeado meterte, después de ver la opinión de las masas, te hubiera besado el culo para que lo hicieras. Así funciona este mundillo, hijo: somos esclavos de internet y de todos los que pasean por él. La opinión de los demás es la que te hace estar donde estás. Y les encantas, chaval —después de su discursito, me dio un apretón y sonrió—. Así que no nos abandones. Tenemos planeado hacer público el reparto a finales de semana.

No pienso hacerlo. No hasta que el cardenal que tengo bajo esta gasa desaparezca por completo. Y hasta que pueda mover la mano con normalidad, y no parezca un puto manco con artrosis. Ichinose hubiera conseguido hasta atrasar la fecha del estreno, seguro…

Lo malo es que lo que le siguió a lo largo de la semana no ayudó mucho (por no decir NADA) a mi ya de por si truncado humor.

Después de la desaparición de Ichinose, empecé a ver fotos mías en las revistas que especulaban sobre la supuesta pelea en la que me había metido. Por lo visto, un paparazzi que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida había gastado media memoria de su cámara el día que entré y salí del estudio, dejando la evidencia en manos de una redactora que había tenido la genial idea de ponerlas a media página y con un titular que rezaba "¿Problemas en el paraíso?".

El artículo además parecía mencionar mi afición por los Love Hotel y a las mujeres, nombrando a algunas de las famosillas con las que me habían visto los últimos meses. Lo cierto es que me da igual; ser un playboy no es delito, así que lo dejé correr como algo que se olvidaría al siguiente número.

O así debería haber sido de no ser por las vueltas y los datos absurdos que empezaron a correr sobre mí por internet. Foros de opinión, blogs, redes sociales… Lo de mi supuesta pelea había suscitado todo tipo de teorías locas y absurdas, como la que decía que había tenido problemas con un prestamista o que el novio de una de las mujeres con las que me había acostado había ido a por mí. Esta última invención dio aún más que hablar, lo que llegó a oídos de las redes personales de esas mismas famosillas, como la que me ligué en mi fiesta de cumpleaños o la que cayó después de ella.

Si algo estoy aprendiendo a la fuerza es que las mujeres son demonios rencorosos que no se conforman con las sobras de una venganza. No. Ellas quieren una venganza a lo grande, con focos, con público y con sus benditos coños bien embutidos en algún modelito estupendo para que se las vea bien. Me quedó muy claro cuando vi a esas mismas dos chicas en un programa de cotilleo local, parloteando sobre la noche que pasamos juntos y en cómo había resultado la experiencia. Y aunque habían fingido estupendamente que _las señoritas no debían hablar de esas cosas_ , acabaron contando más de la cuenta y confirmando que despilfarraba el dinero en cenas caras, caprichos caros y que nunca daba propinas.

Otro día llegó a una de mis redes una mención donde se decía que quería acostarme con mi representante, y que como la relación no había salido bien, este se había visto obligado a renunciar. Con rabia, recordé aquella conversación en la cafetería en la que le había obligado a elegir entre el puto vecino o yo, y él evidentemente me había elegido a mí. ¿Es que ni comer podía sin que sacasen de contexto todo lo que dijese?

Esa noche necesité la mejor sesión de quiromasaje del hotel. Ahora que no tengo chófer, no puedo moverme desde Nagoya hasta Tokio sin coger un taxi o el tren, y paso. Ir en un vagón lleno de gente que puede manosearme me da un asco tremendo. Así que he optado por un buen hotel en la capital. Por supuesto, tanto la prensa como los fans no tardaron en ubicarme, y a veces se plantaban en las afueras del hotel para ver si podían raspar un poquito más de la tostada del cotilleo gratuito.

Nunca entendí la oleada de nuevas fans que se pensaban que tenía un imposible y tórrido romance con mi representante, aunque hubiera algunas pocas a las que no les gustase nada la idea. Sinceramente, a mí tampoco me hizo gracia que me colocasen en la otra acera, y mucho menos con un cuarentón acabado como Ichinose.

El temita llegó hasta tal punto que incluso rebuscaron en gilipolleces como quién era el responsable de mis sesiones de fotos; donde volvía a sonar la campana del periodismo absurdo cuando entraba Giulio Leonne en escena. _El fotógrafo que se tira a sus modelos_ y que, para colmo, no lo niega en absoluto.

Este revuelo duró, más o menos, una semana entera. Así que, enumerándolo todo resulta que soy un _trapichero que se junta con prestamistas, un mujeriego que usa y tira a las mujeres, un despilfarrador de dinero y un bisexual que persigue hombres mayores._

Estupendo. La peña está aburrida y yo pago sus platos rotos. Es verdad que en la farándula lo único que cuenta es lo que tus seguidores piensen de ti y lo que estén dispuestos a creer. Porque aunque yo pueda pasar completamente de todos los rumores que haya, y que habrán, los medios y la gente te terminan etiquetando, y eso es una presión extra en tu carrera.

Como ese cantante del que dijeron que le gustaban los niños. O ese otro que hacía no-se-qué ritual para mantenerse joven. No quiero que me definan como _"el modelo asaltaviejos"._ Aún con todos los fans del mundo, eso es humillante, y en este mundillo estoy para ser el puto amo.

Aún así, la fama sigue siendo fama, y mi colectivo de fans loquitas por mis huesos me lo recordaba día tras día, mandándome ánimos y _sus mejores deseos para que me recuperase cuanto antes._ Una situación ciertamente ventajosa hasta que un poli te intercepta de camino a las puertas de tu hotel y te hace acompañarle.

Esto pasó a mediados de mes, y en medio de toda la multitud que acampaba fuera del hotel solo para poder verme pasar. Delante de un montón de Smartphone que parecieron grabar a la vez el momento justo en el que me subía al maldito coche de policía y desaparecía por la calle principal.

 _Karma._

No sé por qué, pero esa palabra, con la voz de Ichinose, vino a mi mente.

—Ayer por la noche detuvimos a tres hombres relacionados con un caso de abuso sexual reciente. Y todos ellos dicen que fueron contratados por ti.

Mierda. ¿El viejo ha tenido los huevos de denunciarme…? ¿O ha sido Chitose?

—Últimamente han aparecido muchos que simplemente quieren hundirme —respondí, apoyándome mejor en la silla.

—¿Entonces no tienes nada que ver?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Estos tres hombres —hojeó unos folios que no pude llegar a leer— dieron tu nombre completo y tu dirección oficial. ¿Puedes decirme cómo conocen estos datos?

—¿Acosadores?

El policía levantó un momento la mirada, juntó y alineó los folios dando dos firmes toques contra la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tampoco conocías a la víctima, supongo.

—De nada.

—¿Sin ni siquiera saber de quién te hablo?

Cabrón. Está intentando acorralarme…

—Si le hubiera pasado algo así a algún amigo ya me habría enterado —tuve los reflejos de contestar.

El policía asintió y se rascó perezosamente la barba. Tengo las vísceras ardiendo de la tensión y del esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para que no se me note. Los lapsus de silencio y miradas ya empiezan a molestarme mucho…

—¿Algo más? —acabé diciendo, impaciente.

—¿Por qué _amigo_?

—¿Qué?

—Has dicho "si le hubiera pasado algo así a algún amigo". Es una curiosa elección de palabras teniendo en cuenta que no he especificado en ningún momento el género de la víctima. ¿No es más lógico pensar que fuera una mujer?

MIERDAAAA.

—Ha sido sin pensar —respondí antes de poder morderme la lengua. Lo que menos necesito ahora son respuestas poco creíbles y que parezcan una mera excusa, joder.

El agente movió la boca de un lado a otro, como si frotase los dientes entre sí, y después cogió una ruidosa bocanada de aire antes de apoyar las manos en la mesa y levantarse.

—De acuerdo —dijo. Y yo no me creí que colase—. Hemos terminado por ahora. Rellena esto antes de marcharte para poder localizarte en caso de que volvamos a necesitar tu declaración.

Me pasó una especie de formulario estándar en el que escribí poco más que mis datos personales, mi número, dirección y el lugar donde actualmente podrían encontrarme. Una firma y a la calle. No sé por qué, pero estoy tan enfadado como agotado. Es como si aquella enorme bola de nieve que ha venido rodando durante todo el mes hubiera estado a punto de pasarme por encima, hasta limitarse a pasarme de largo y dejarme seguir mi camino. Pese a lo corta que ha sido la conversación, siento que llevo hablando horas con el mismo tío insulso que ahora tengo delante, y que observa entre las persianas de la ventanita que hay en el cuartucho del puesto de policía donde he acabado retenido. Sólo para esto, insisto.

Tengo unas renovadas ganas de volver a Nagoya, quemarles la casa a esos dos hijos de puta y bailar al son de las llamas como un salvaje de los países bajos…

Ganas que se me acrecentaron cuando salí de la estación policial y me di de bruces con la prensa.

Por un momento había olvidado que el verdadero peligro no está ahí dentro, mientras te intentan acusar de algo, si no aquí fuera, donde les importa una mierda lo que hayas hecho porque siempre pueden inventárselo.


	16. 10- Víctima 04

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—EGO—**_

* * *

 **10.—** _Víctima #04._

El plan había empezado como un mero pensamiento. De esas cosas que crees que podrían salir bien, pero cuya elaboración requeriría ciertos pasos específicos que, una vez planeados, no parecían tan simples. Para empezar, aunque todo dependiese meramente de la reacción de los fans, había que saber encender la mecha en el orden y el lugar correcto.

Lo primero había sido la excedencia de Ichinose. El representante estaba de acuerdo en que no quería seguir trabajando para promocionar a una persona que había sido capaz de caer tan bajo con sus actos viles, pero tampoco quería renunciar a un trabajo en el que, siendo francos, estaba ya cómodo. Por suerte, era un empleado demasiado valioso para no concederle aquel año con tal de recuperarle pasado el mismo. El mismo Ichinose había recomendado a Irie Shimizu, una novata con tendencia a la torpeza, pero conocida por la eficacia neutra y direccional de sus trabajos, para que le sustituyese hasta encontrar un buen remplazo. Practicar el papel de mánager con alguien como Sawamura Ryohei le serviría más de lo que ella podría pensarse para el resto de su carrera.

Lo siguiente fue la participación en el dorama policíaco de Ryohei, cuyo entusiasmo a la hora de ensayar se veía truncado por un insistente dolor físico. Nunca se supo cómo había acabado pasando por los puños de alguien, o quién había sido el causante, pero el hecho de que se había peleado –independientemente de los motivos– era tan evidente que la oleada de noticias al respecto no pudo salir mejor ni aún planeándolo. El curso de las múltiples acusaciones y teorías que engendraron especiales y charlas televisivas siguieron un curso poco favorable para Sawamura, pero con el que personas como Chitose, Rikiya o incluso Ichinose pudieron regodearse sin vergüenza.

Porque, por supuesto, Ryohei merecía un escarmiento donde más podía dolerle: en su fama. Dentro de lo que él consideraba _su mundo_ , las hienas acechaban hasta que conseguían ver a un cervatillo cojear; y en este caso, Sawamura Ryohei había sido ese cervatillo.

En aquella semana, incluso Rikiya, que había seguido de cerca el progreso de la avalancha de noticias, hacía nota mental de preguntarle a Ichinose qué era aquello de que se habían acostado. Fue algo que le escamó durante días…

Detener al modelo era el siguiente paso. O era más acertado decir que era el último. Tanto Rikiya como Ichinose estaban de acuerdo en que no serviría de nada poner una denuncia en su contra, pues parecía verdad que Ryohei había tenido especial cuidado en no involucrarse personalmente en el abuso, aunque tuviera unos motivos lejanos a un plan escrupulosamente elaborado. No obstante, no necesitaban que la demanda funcionase. Solo bastaba con poner las cartas sobre la mesa para que los jugadores hicieran el resto.

Una detención pública haría dudar a las masas, y aunque eso no sería motivo para que el fanatismo de muchos desapareciera, un pequeño porcentaje perdería el interés por alguien que no resultaba ser tan buena persona como pretendía en los medios.

—¿Sabes cuántas personas quieren triunfar en este país? —había dicho Ichinose una vez—. Semanalmente recibimos peticiones y FanBooks de gente que quiere hacerse un hueco en la farándula, y no hablo de diez o de veinte. Las ganas por ser famoso y ganar dinero no haciendo absolutamente nada es como un instinto, y eso hace que se tenga un sistema no escrito de _"actualización de los modelos"._ Ryohei es una novedad, pero cuando el estudio empiece a promocionar a otro, su luz se irá haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña. Que desaparezca o no ya es cosa de su actitud.

Lo más irónico es que era a veces el propio estudio quien se encargaba de apagar el fulgor de uno de sus artistas. Ya fuera porque es problemático, o hubiera dado mala prensa, o directamente involucrase al estudio y sus trabajadores en sus movidas. ¿Quién querría mantener a alguien que no les hace quedar bien? Obviamente resultaba arriesgado. Y sin Ichinose arreglando los desaguisados que Ryohei iba dejando tras de sí, no era de extrañar que todo fuese cayendo por sí solo.

Ichinose se había endeudado aún más con Giulio al hacer que este delatase a sus tres _follamigos_ –citando textualmente las palabras del italiano–, pero estaba seguro de que sería por una buena causa que le haría redimirse, por lo menos un poco, con el matrimonio Itoh. _El Comisario_ fue otro de esos famosos cuyos rumores etiquetaron sin piedad lo que le quedaba de carrera, aunque en su caso pudo permitirse gastar una indecente cantidad de dinero por un abogado para que le librase de las sombras de una prisión.

En la navidad de ese mismo año, el dorama policíaco, bajo el nombre de _Percepción_ , se estrenaba en antena después de una exagerada y millonaria promoción. Sawamura Ryohei, quien se había visto obligado a mudarse tras hacerse pública su dirección en alguna parte de internet, hacía su debut televisivo como la Víctima #04 del asesino al que supuestamente debía interpretar, y cuyo papel le fue concedido a un actor de verdad.

Al cabo del año estipulado en el contrato, el estudio de Tokio prescindió de los servicios de Sawamura Ryohei, quien fuera a principios de aquel mismo año _El Rey del Ranking._ Sin embargo, este no es el final de su historia. Siendo realistas, muchas veces los ególatras tienen una suerte no merecida. En el caso de Ryohei, su luz nunca llegó a apagarse, y aunque no subió escalafones triunfales durante su primer contrato, hubo más que no dudaron en abrirle sus puertas. La mala prensa seguía siendo prensa, a fin de cuentas. Y aunque su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, el carisma y el atractivo no podría quitárselos nadie.

¿Hay que sacar una moraleja a todo esto? No hay más moraleja que la que cada uno forje con su propio raciocinio.

Las personas son increíblemente influenciables. Aceptan cualquier medio visual que hable de lo política o estéticamente correcto. Explotan un canon de actitud y belleza hasta el punto de convencer a otros de que eso es lo correcto, y que los que no lo cumplan merecen ser despreciados. Por supuesto, y como en muchos otros casos, este tipo de actitud no se puede generalizar. Así como las historias no tienen siempre un final feliz, o uno idílico. O un final en sí. Como dijo una vez Edwin Hubbell Chapin; _cada acción de nuestras vidas toca alguna cuerda que vibrará en la eternidad._

Que cada uno toque las cuerdas como quiera.


	17. Special: Shigeru & Chitose

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—Special:**_ _Shigeru & Chitose_ _ **—**_

* * *

—Vamos a la bañera. Te contaré una historia. Aunque a cambio, me dirás quién es ese idiota que te gusta tanto.

Hanami levantó la cabeza y miró a Chitose, sopesando la oferta, antes de sucumbir a la curiosidad.

—Sólo si me guardas el secreto.

 _Me casé cuando tenía veinticuatro años. Sobra decir que mis padres estuvieron tan orgullosos de mí que instantáneamente olvidaron cualquier decepción que pudiera haberles causado durante mi adolescencia. Sé que eran los primeros en desear que todo me saliese bien; que sentase la cabeza y consiguiera un buen marido, que formase una familia y que les diese dos o tres nietos sanos. Pero también sé que eran los últimos que tenían las esperanzas de que eso pasase pronto._

 _¿Mm? ¿Qué por qué? Bueno… Digamos que no era el tipo de chica que perdía el tiempo en el club de lectura del insti._

 _Recuerdo que fue en el principio de curso del noventa y nueve. Nunca se me olvidará, porque era la primera vez que alguien conseguía sacarme tanto de mis casillas. Era esa época en la que los viejos empresarios se adelantaban al florecimiento de los cerezos y bebían como cosacos a la sombra de algún árbol del parque, mientras desafinaban alguna canción de Masahiro Nakai. Era malditamente divertido verlos, porque además de sonar como una verja oxidada muchos de ellos terminaban hablándole a alguna fuente._

 _En ese entonces vivía con mis padres en Kioto, en el distrito Shimogyo, en una calle llena de viviendas unifamiliares y pequeños bloques, e iba a la escuela de la zona. Era un sitio algo angosto comparado con la gran Tokio, pero no empiezas a apreciarlo y echarlo de menos hasta que te vas. Mi barrio era uno de esos donde parece que todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo, y cuyas casas están tan juntas que parecíamos una especie de comuna gigantesca._

 _Lo mismo pasa con la escuela. Era un sitio humilde y no tan gigantesco como lo que hay en la capital. Tenía tres pisos y un tejado de teja bastante estético. Se accedía al patio principal por un camino que describía un semicírculo y que se inclinaba un poco hacia arriba; lo cual significaba que tenías que subir una maldita cuesta todas las jodidas mañanas… Yo no, claro. Yo subía por la parte de atrás con la moto, por el camino que usaban los profesores y sus Smart. ¡Pero si hubiera sido una estudiante como cualquier otro me habría indignado lo de la cuesta!_

—¿Crees que por ser una mujer voy a ser blando contigo? ¡Te voy a partir la cara, zorra!

—¡Anda! ¿Mamá te deja decir esas palabras taaan fuertes? ¡Qué malote!

—¡No me toques los huevos, puta! ¡No es contigo con quien quiero hablar!

La acalorada discusión la mantenía un joven con un gakuran excesivamente largo y una chica con una camisa de cowboy y con el logo de un lirio negro sobre el pecho. El primero traía compañía: una mujer muy morena y con los labios rojo intenso se agarraba a su brazo, exhibiendo una cadera ancha embutida en una falda vaquera. Tras él, tres adolescentes con el mismo uniforme, dos de ellos teñidos de rubio. Junto a ella, dos chicas muy distintas entre sí, pero con el mismo lirio negro bordado en alguna parte de sus ropas.

Estaban en un terreno a edificar muy cerca de la estación, por lo que los pocos silencios que dejaba la discusión se escuchaba el chirriar de los carriles.

—¿De verdad estás buscando camorra en nuestro propio territorio, gilipollas? —añadió la otra chica, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

—¿Vuestro territorio? No flipéis —el joven echó el brazo hacia atrás y uno de los rubios le alcanzó un bokken, el cual blandió de manera amenazadora hasta dejar la punta bajo la nariz de la segunda muchacha—. Sólo sois una panda de colegialas a la que les gusta crear leyendas absurdas. _¿Kurohasu?_ No me hagas reír. El _Cuerno Dorado_ será quién conquiste Kioto.

Las dos chicas se miraron con una sonrisa burlona pintada en las comisuras. Una de ellas suspiró, mientras que la primera en hablar, y cuyo pelo afro parecía violar unas cuantas leyes de la gravedad, levantó el teléfono móvil en dirección al delincuente, que parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar el mensaje " _¡Estamos en camino!"._

—¿Quieres flipar de verdad? Cierra los ojos y cuenta cinco —la chica rió y sacó la lengua. Y antes de que su irascible interlocutor pudiera replicar, el inconfundible motor de una moto acompañó al chirrido de las vías del tren, intensificándose a medida que parecían acercarse.

El chico miró a su alrededor hasta que escuchó una exclamación que no pudo entender. El motor se acercaba, aunque no pudo adivinar en qué dirección ni por qué parecía triplicarse al volverse más cercano. Con el bokken aún en el aire, miró a las chicas con gesto desconfiado, recibiendo de estas un simple guiño y una indicación con el dedo, cada una hacia un lado diferente.

Volvió a abrir la boca para protestar, intentando no parecer nervioso, hasta que las vio. No era una moto, sino siete, y casi todas traían un doble pasajero que se alzaba sobre los pedales y se sujetaba a los hombros del conductor simplemente para atisbar la zona. Algunas de ellas derraparon hasta parar por la parte izquierda del terreno, mientras que otras aparcaban en el lado derecho al meter la rueda delantera dentro, creando un cerco intencional alrededor de los presentes. Se veía claramente que eran mujeres, pues llevaban unas ropas ceñidas que delataban sus curvas o unos estilos masculinos que no acababan de colar del todo.

Todas llevaban, tanto en alguna parte de la ropa como en el chasis de la moto, el dibujo de un lirio negro.

—¿Quién coño eres tú? —la primera chica que se acercó a la escena tras bajarse de la moto llevaba un pantalón ceñido y brillante y una torera de cuero, donde tenía escrito _Kurohasu_ a la espalda. Levantó las manos y se quitó el casco de calaveras y palabrotas que le tapaba la cara, y lo primero que cayó fue una cortina de pelo negro y largo que se derramó sobre los hombros—. ¿Y qué haces apuntando a una de mis chicas con eso, mierdecilla?

El muchacho vaciló, y bajando el bokken soltó una carcajada. Se giró hacia la chica de mirada hostil y presencia segura y decidió acercarse a ella con paso chulesco.

—Así que tú eres de la que tanto he oído hablar. La que maneja los hilos en Shimogyo: _Yūdoku ōjo;_ ¡Chitose!

 _¡A-antes de que digas nada sobre ese apodo, quiero decir en mi defensa que no tuve NADA que ver con él! Imagino que fue por simple asociación, ya que el logo de nuestra banda era un lirio negro. "Princesa venenosa" pudo ser una especie de símil… O una referencia a la personalidad que tenía por aquel entonces. ¡Va, no me mires así! Déjame que te hable de Kurohasu._

 _Éramos un grupo de moteras individualistas que se dedicaba a saltarse las normas. No pienses mal, no quiero decir que robásemos o les diéramos palizas a ancianitos por la calle; simplemente hacíamos lo que queríamos. La única norma es que nos protegíamos unas a otras, y que algunas veces el fin justificaba los medios. No voy a mentirte, no éramos unas santas. El grupo sólo reunía a adolescentes que buscaban encajar en algún lugar, ser ellas mismas y, ¿por qué no? Dar rienda suelta a veces a su ira._

 _Al final se extendió el rumor de que controlábamos el distrito, lo que acarreó muchas peleas y algún que otro destrozo urbano (me detuvieron unas dos veces por eso, pero la cosa no llegó a mayores). Finalmente, acabamos controlándolo de verdad. Shimogyo era nuestro, lo que hizo que muchas más chicas vinieran a buscar protección de la leyenda de Yūdoku ōjo._

 _Dicho así, me da hasta vergüenza…_

—¡Soy Akabane Kubota, líder del grupo _Cuerno Dorado_ de Minami! _Yūdoku ōjo,_ este jueguecito tuyo… ¡se ha acabado!

De un movimiento del brazo, el delincuente levantó el bokken con la intención de golpear con la parte del mango, lo que fue completamente inútil ante el rápido bloqueo de Chitose al desviarlo y el golpe bajo el mentón que le propinó con la otra mano momentos después.

Akabane se tambaleó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, soltando una palabrota antes de incorporarse y aferrarse al bokken como si fuera su mejor recurso. Las chicas habían formado un corrillo burlón en torno a ambos, mientras Chitose, llena de observadora confianza, se paseaba formando una lenta media luna.

—Ten los huevos de pelear como un hombre —le dijo, señalando la espada de madera con un gesto de mentón—. Suelta eso.

—¿La princesita tiene miedo de que le rompa algo?

—Más bien empieza a molestarme que compenses tus carencias con un arma más grande que tú —Chitose se encogió de hombros y levantó las cejas en un gesto de total condescendencia. Después, levantando los puños frente a su rostro, adoptó la postura de alguien dispuesto a pelear—. Enséñame qué sabes hacer.

Akabane, con la cara roja de ira, escupió a un lado y clavó el bokken en el suelo, quitándose la chaqueta para colgarla en la empuñadura y adoptar también su propia posición. El rifirrafe no tardó en empezar y fue el macarra el primero en lanzarse al ruedo con un derechazo con el que quiso terminar rápido. Sin embargo, no contaba con la agilidad de la chica, que esquivaba y se movía como si pudiera flotar en el aire. La primera patada se la llevó él en el costado, y aunque pudiera cubrirse estratégicamente, Chitose también notó en los antebrazos el golpe que le vino después por un lado.

 _¿Mm? ¿Qué dónde aprendí a pelear? En realidad en ningún sitio. Pero mi padre era fan de esos programas tan falsos de lucha libre americana y una aprende sus cosillas. Después de tantos años escuchándole animar a un luchador u otro desde el sofá yo también acabé aficionándome a todo aquel teatrillo. Parece que no, pero algo aprendes; sobre todo si luego practicas a solas en el garaje._

 _Este pardillo, por ejemplo, me duró unos diez minutos. ¡Nah, no estoy alardeando! En realidad la pelea tuvo un final mucho menos épico del que imaginas. Verás, había conseguido hacer que casi se cayese de culo al suelo, y entonces…_

… Chitose levantó la mano, y la muchacha de ropa estrafalaria que tenía detrás le posó un bate en la palma de la mano abierta. Tras una floritura, la líder de Kurohasu lo empuñó y se acercó a Akabane, que observó con confusión que había dejado el bokken demasiado lejos para su gusto.

—¡Espera! ¡Dijiste…! —le dio tiempo a decir, antes de que dos dientes le saltasen de la boca con la misma contundencia que su dignidad al caer al suelo.

Chitose balanceó el bate, lo posó sobre su hombro y ladeó la cintura.

—Dije que _peleases como un hombre_. Yo no soy un hombre, ¿sabes? —puntualizó, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa antes de darle un puntapié que lo dejó tumbado boca arriba—. Vuelve a Minami y dile a tus chicos que no se acerquen a Shimogyo. Porque la próxima vez que te vea molestando a mis chicas —lo señaló con el bate— te partiré todos los putos dedos.

 _¿Qué? ¡No son trampas! Es aprovechar los recursos a tu favor. De todas formas, funcionó. Mi barrio estaba defendido y todas mis amigas, por aquel entonces casi hermanas, estaban a salvo. Vamos, que hablando mal, éramos las putas amas del lugar. Nos saltábamos las clases bastante a menudo y solíamos reunirnos junto al río, debajo de las vías del tren. A veces surgían peleíllas que no tardábamos en solucionar y no había nadie que nos dijese nada. Si en esa época eras una delincuente marginada con mucha frustración acumulada, Kurohasu era tu banda. Y así podría haber seguido, por lo menos hasta que nos dieran un buen baño de realidad y volviésemos al mundo real._

 _Pero apareció Shigeru. Digamos que fue mi "baño de realidad" anticipado, aunque al principio no lo pareciera._

 _Recuerdo que fue el primer día de clases, durante la ceremonia. Normalmente solía utilizar la rampa trasera, por donde entraban los profesores con los coches o los pardillos con las bicis. Aunque a veces había pardillos a secas…_

Hubo un frenazo. Una nube de polvo proveniente de debajo de la rueda trasera y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo con un quejido. Después, una maldición muy gráfica.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Quita del puto medio, friki!

—¡Perdón, perdón! No te vi venir, en serio —el muchacho se levantó, se sacudió el gakuran y se subió las gafas redondas de montura gris, que casi habían quedado colgando.

Se trataba de un muchacho bajito, de cara redonda, mofletes ligeramente hinchados y con un pelo negro que parecía haber sido cortado sin mucho tacto. Cuando le devolvió la mirada, Chitose pudo notar que tenía una expresión vivaz y simpática que parecía una marca de identidad personal y única; lo que no hizo que le cayese especialmente mejor. Parecía ese muñeco de sonrisa perpetua y pastelosa que aparecía en las bolsas de pan de molde…

—Que susto. No esperaba ver aparecer a nadie más a estas horas. ¿Eres de primero? —preguntó el chico, siguiendo con la mirada una Chitose que ahora arrastraba la moto hasta los aparcamientos junto al muro—. La ceremonia ya ha empezado, ¿sabes cómo llegar al gimnasio?

—Me las apañaré.

—Puedo guiarte si quieres.

—No, no quiero —con un gesto exasperado, rodó los ojos y desencajó el soporte de la moto antes de separarse por fin de ella, con el casco bajo el brazo.

Cinco segundos después, ya tenía al chico justo al lado, caminando a su paso.

—Tendrás problemas si alguno de los profesores ve eso —señaló al casco y su magnífico e insultante arte—. Puedes dejarlo en las taquillas de la puerta principal, si ya sabes cuál será tu aula debes tener una asignada.

—Genial.

—Los de primero están en la planta baja, por si quieres empezar buscando tu clase —explicó—. Yo soy de tercero, estoy arriba del todo. Por todo lo demás, no tienes pérdida. El campus es bastante pequeño así que…

—A ver, ¿qué parte de _me las apañaré_ no has entendido?

El chico parpadeó, la miró con sus ojos de ardilla confusa y levantó el índice, boqueando un momento. Después no dijo nada, para impaciencia de Chitose, que apuró el paso hasta la puerta principal.

Las taquillas formaban cortos pasillos en la segunda mitad del recibidor, donde no se molestó en descalzarse. Según sabía, las del aula B estaban a la izquierda, por lo que aprovecharía la soledad para dar con ella y evitar atascos a la mañana siguiente. Así pues, revisó las de arriba, y volvió sobre sus pasos al inclinarse levemente para leer las de la fila media. Pasó una. Otra. La siguiente a esa. Y encontró su nombre en la que estaba justo al lado.

—Oye, ¿cómo se lee ese Kanji? ¿Chitose? —escuchó, y con cierta perplejidad giró la cabeza, lo que hizo quedarse casi nariz con nariz frente al maldito chico de las gafas redondas.

Sobresaltada, y sin más recursos, le dio un cabezazo antes de agarrarle de la pechera, crispada.

—¿¡Q-que diablos te pasa!? ¿¡Lo estás haciendo a posta!?

—¡Ow…! Que no, mujer… —el chico levantó las manos, con una sonrisa adolorida—. Quería ayudarte a buscar, nada más. De verdad de la buena.

—¿Y no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí tocándome las narices?

—Es que yo también he llegado tarde y me da vergüenza entrar ahora. Venga, ¿Chitose-san? Te enseño el campus.

—¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre! —lo agitó, viendo muy tentadora la idea de meterle la cabeza en una de las taquillas.

—No pasa nada, tú puedes llamarme por el mío —concedió, risueño.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Me llamo Shigeru.

—¡Eres un puto coñazo de tío!

 _Sí. Era un COÑAZO de tío. De esos a los que les preguntas "¿cómo estás?" por mero compromiso y te dicen hasta lo que han desayunado ese día. Nuestro encuentro no fue de los mejores, la verdad. Ni el primero, ni el segundo. Ni el tercero… Siempre que aparecía y hablaba con ese tono de comercial de aspiradoras quería darle una hostia. Era entrometido y absurdamente optimista. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente, o era él quien iba de un lado para otro hablando con todo el mundo. ¡Agh, me desesperaba mucho! ¡Era como un hámster hasta arriba de anfetas!_

 _Así que nuestras conversación se resumían en…_

—¡Chitose-san, buenos días!

—Que te den.

 _O en…_

—No deberías saltarte las clases. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te llevas bien con tus compa-…?

—¡Olvídame!

 _En una ocasión, cuando algún cabrón resentido me había pinchado una de las ruedas de la moto, me propuso "caminar juntos a casa". Me negué, claro, pero él decidió que era un buen momento para soltarme un sermón sobre los amigos y las emergencias, alegando después que era muy importante tener a alguien a quien llamar en caso de quedarme tirada en algún lugar lejos de casa. Hasta intentó darme su número._

—En serio, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te gusto o algo...? —Chitose decidió que aquello estaba prolongándose demasiado. Que sus encuentros con aquel muchacho cojonero tenían que tener un límite, aunque fueran por casualidad, y que lo mejor sería cortar de raíz al evidenciarle en plena puerta del instituto. Quizás si conseguía avergonzarlo dejase de ser tan…

—Para preocuparme por ti no hace falta que me gustes —le contestó Shigeru, y poco después esbozaba una sonrisa que demostraba no avergonzarse en absoluto de decir aquello en voz alta. Aunque cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono más confidencial—. Si te metes en líos peligrosos, no sobra tener refuerzos, ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú serías mi "refuerzo"? —Chitose levantó una ceja, escéptica, mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies.

—Bueno… —el muchacho pareció consciente de sus propias capacidades, y se ruborizó—. Quizás no te sirviera de mucho, pero te aseguro que si me llamas, lo cogeré.

 _Ese día me largué mandándolo muy al carajo y sin aceptar tenerle en mi agenda. Algo de lo que me arrepentí, aunque en ese momento no quise admitirlo, unos dos semestres y medio después._

 _¿Recuerdas a Akabane Kubota? ¿El engominado con la espada de madera que te mencionaba al principio? Pues digamos que tuvo un papelito más en esta historia. Claro que esta vez se aseguró de pillarme sola, de camino a reunirme con las chicas, y con todo su orgulloso grupo del "Cuerno Dorado" tras su espalda. La juventud de antes consideraba bastante respetable eso de la ventaja numérica, por lo visto. Desde que se había fundado Kurohasu hubo muchos estúpidos que creían poder quitarnos de en medio con eso. Además de subestimarnos por ser mujeres, claro._

 _Desgraciadamente, en esa ocasión, la ventaja que tenían era real. Pero relájate, esto no se convertirá en uno de esos relatos cursis donde el chico llega a tiempo a salvar a la chica, sacrificándose para vencer a los malos. Fue mucho menos idílico que eso. Cuando el Cuerno Dorado me encontró, me invitaron "amablemente" a renunciar a mi territorio en la parte de atrás de un edificio…_

Eran doce muchachos, de edades que no oscilaban demasiado entre sí, apiñados en un cuadrado vallado y sin salida con la intención de parecer mucho más amenazadores. Su principal amenaza era que, de no cumplirse sus condiciones, había una sola manera en la que doce hombres podrían divertirse con una mujer.

Chitose les había expresado encantadoramente su repulsión al respecto escupiendo a la cara a Kubota, para segundos después invitarle a irse muy a la mierda. Fue algo que le hizo llevarse una bofetada que, sin embargo, fue bastante comedida para la imponente y violenta presencia que pretendían dar a conocer.

—Ya veo que no comprendes la situación, _Ojou._ Tendremos que enseñarte a ser más generosa con los demás —Kubota se remangó la chaqueta recortada que traía puesta, mientras los dos muchachos que se encargaban de sujetarle los brazos a Chitose la asían con firmeza—. Has tenido la oportunidad de negarte, y la has desaprovechado. Ahora sólo tienes la opción de ser la puta de los nuevos amos del distrito. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Todo esto es sólo culpa tuya —agarrándola del mentón, le hizo mirarle—. Después de acabar contigo iremos a por todas tus amiguitas, a enseñarles cómo se las gasta el Cuerno Dorado…

 _Siguió hablando durante diez minutos. Y lo máximo que hizo en ese tiempo fue desabrocharme un botón de la camisa. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que solo eran un atajo de vírgenes sin pelotas que sólo sabían saltar al ruedo a pelear como gallos, pero que no se les daba para nada imponer castigos en plan mafia norteamericana, como querían hacer creer. Fue bastante patético, a decir verdad. Por lo menos hasta que la aparición de Shigeru superó el nivel de patetismo…_

—¡Chitose-san! —fue un grito esperanzador, podría pensarse. El cuerpo pequeño de Itoh Shigeru apareció frente al grupo con la firme intención de ayudar a una kouhai en peligro. ¿Cómo? Porque la había reconocido en pleno camino a casa y deducido, al parecer acertadamente, que quienes le acompañaban no eran amigos.

Así pues, estaba dispuesto a intervenir. Tenía el número de la policía a un click y había pensado en lo que decir para calmar los ánimos. Todo bien. Todo correcto.

—¿Ah…? —Kubota, que seguía aún con su intento de violación, levantó una ceja y se giró hacia él.

—Calmémonos un momento, por favor —empezó Shigeru, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa—. No hay necesidad de liarnos a golpes si todo esto tiene solución, ¿vale? Seguro que lo que sea que haya hecho no es tan grave…

Hubo un silencio. Tras el cual Kubota, mirando a Chitose con una mueca exasperada, habló.

—¿Quién coño es este pardillo? ¿Tu novio?

Chitose estaba tan sorprendida de ver a alguien como él allí que no respondió, porque aún lo miraba como si buscase dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Si os debe dinero, puedo pagaros, aunque sólo sea la mitad —continuó Shigeru, dando unos pasos hacia el líder—. Acorralarla de este modo, y entre tantos, no me parece una buena manera de hacer las cosas. Lleguemos a un acuer-…

Shigeru soltó un jadeo cuando Kubota lo cogió de la pechera, acercándolo con la saña de quien acababa de perder por completo la paciencia.

—¿Me lo acabo de imaginar o nos acabas de llamar cobardes?

—E-es una chica… —pudo decir, con un nudo en la garganta— No podéis amenazarla sin más, y mucho menos siendo tantos… ¿Qué clase de valor hay en eso? —levantó el teléfono móvil, listo para dar a la tecla de llamada— Dejarla tranquila es mejor opción que acabar en manos de la policía.

Y como era de esperar, se llevó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tumbó en el suelo, contra la verja. El teléfono salió volando hacia alguna parte del callejón, mientras más de uno no necesitó permiso para acercarse a hacerlo callar.

—¡Arrancadle los huevos a este mamón!

 _La verdad es que fue impactante verle recibir la paliza de su vida; porque seguramente era la primera que le daban. Y aunque una parte de mi pensó que se la había ganado, a otra mucho más grande le pareció muy considerado por su parte que pretendiese ayudarme. Aunque la cosa acabase como acabó…_

 _Gracias a eso me pude librar del tío que me agarraba –porque el otro había sucumbido a la tentación de darle de patadas a Shigeru– y coger el móvil que había quedado rodando por ahí._

—¡EH! —el grito de Chitose hizo girar unas cuantas cabezas—. La poli está de camino —se separó el móvil de la oreja, con una sonrisa socarrona aún teniendo la mejilla hinchada del golpe—. Si alguno quiere quedarse a que le den por culo, pues…

La decisión de marcharse fue unánime, aunque entre amenazas de volver y bajar del trono a la princesa de Shimogyo. Chitose colgó a la pizzería a la que había llamado en su teatrillo, que le preguntaba por tercera vez de qué quería la pizza, y se acercó al cuerpecillo encogido de Shigeru, hincando una rodilla en el suelo para mirarle.

—Oye… ¿Estás bien?

Shigeru sólo levantó el pulgar. Y cuando quiso incorporarse, Chitose comprobó que le sangraba la nariz.

—¿Y tú? —tosió— ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor pinta que tú tengo, eso seguro —se le escapó una risa burlona, aunque no dudó en cogerle del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Venga, pero he estado guay, ¿no? —a Shigeru se le contagió la sonrisa, aunque al segundo después profiriese un quejido al ser consciente de cuánto le dolía la boca.

—Pues… No. No mucho, la verdad —pasándose un brazo del chico sobre los hombros, fue por unos segundos su equilibrio. Chitose no tuvo el corazón de decirle que la cosa no hubiera ido a más de todos modos. Que no eran el tipo de tíos que se atrevieran a hacer algo verdaderamente macabro. No lo dijo porque aunque ella lo sabía, Shigeru no, y aún así había intervenido para ayudarla. O algo así…

—Que forma de romperle a tu senpai la ilusión… —dramatizó intencionadamente el chico, afianzando las piernas todo lo que las magulladuras le permitían. Le habían dado una buena tunda en dos minutos; algo que no creía posible hasta ese momento— Pero para la próxima vez, aunque no sirva de nada, cuenta conmigo.

Chitose le miró por el rabillo del ojo, recordando sus insistencias sobre apuntar su número de teléfono. En aquel momento le entró la curiosidad, y antes de poder pensarlo quiso saciarla.

—¿Y por qué debería contar contigo? Si estoy en problemas lo más lógico es llamar a mis amigas. A alguien en quien confíe de verdad.

—Me quedo más tranquilo si tienes gente así a tu lado —Shigeru sonrió cándidamente—. Pero si todos esos planes fallan, no dudes en llamarme. Porque yo siempre lo cogeré.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

 _A mí también me resultó extraña esa fijación por tener siempre el móvil encima. En ese momento no quise indagar mucho más en el tema porque pensaba que sólo era un friki intentando hacerse el guay delante de una chica, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que era prácticamente una obsesión. Cuando por fin le pregunté, me contó que a sus trece años uno de sus tíos había tenido un accidente, y que la última persona a la que había llamado para pedir ayuda había sido a su padre. Desgraciadamente, la ayuda no llegó a tiempo y su tío murió, y él se sintió culpable por haber acaparado tanto el tiempo de su padre que este ignorase completamente el teléfono._

 _Por supuesto, le dije una y otra vez que eso no había sido culpa de nadie. Que si debía pasar, pasaría por mucho que se hubiera contestado ese día al móvil. Pero por lo visto, desde entonces, no pasa un solo día incomunicado._

Salieron del callejón a paso irregular, con toda la fe de poder llegar al hospital más cercano.

—Oh, y Chitose-san…

—¿Mm?

—Que lleves un sujetador de lunares es adorable.

Chitose no dudó en soltarle, sin ninguna delicadeza, para abrocharse apuradamente la camisa.

 _Por supuesto, no nos casamos después de esto. ¡Ni de lejos! Este fue el momento exacto en el que empecé a tolerarle y ser más consciente de él. Por supuesto, me siguió pareciendo un plasta pretencioso con mucho tiempo libre, pero por lo menos ya no era un plasta pretencioso al que quisiera dar con una silla en la cara. Durante el siguiente tercer trimestre nos hicimos algo así como "conocidos". Él me saludaba y me sermoneaba de vez en cuando; yo fingía que me molestaba e ignoraba todo su rollo moralista… Cuando me saltaba una clase, él estaba ahí, con sus ojos de ardilla, diciéndome que me ayudaría a estudiar si era necesario. De hecho, pasé de curso gracias a él._

 _Fueron unos meses tranquilos. Entrañables. Porque por fin estaba encajando en alguna parte; por fin había alguien que se esforzaba en encajar conmigo, aunque fuera alguien amistoso por naturaleza. ¿Sabes? Lo bueno de Shigeru es que nunca prejuzga. Hay muy poca gente que no lo hace, porque en este mundo una buena apariencia y presencia lo son todo. Pero a él le da igual que seas un macarra, un yakuza o una persona con dos cabezas; parece que no hay nada que pueda cerrarle el grifo de su parloteo y sus confianzas excesivas._

 _Cuando se graduó no quiso despedirse de mí. Ni de mí ni de nadie. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo…? Recuerdo que fue algo súper friki… ¡Ah, sí!_

—¡Si me necesitáis, sólo tenéis que encender el foco con mi marca e iré en vuestra ayuda!

 _No preguntes… Sólo diré que me dio mucha vergüenza aceptar por fin su teléfono después de eso. Aunque por supuesto, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le llamé. Kurohasu tenía disputas por el territorio cada cierto tiempo, y tomarme en serio mi segundo año de instituto parecía una broma ahora que no tenía a nadie que se molestase en soltarme pregones al respecto. Al final terminé repitiendo curso, y a mitad de año me expulsaron por una pelea entre bandas en la que me vi involucrada._

 _Mis padres no sabían que hacer conmigo. Habían intentado crear alicientes que me motivasen, pero ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que me motivaba o me movía en ese tiempo. Era una de esas fases donde no te encuentras, donde no sabes cómo eres ni cuál es tu verdadera personalidad. Algunas de las chicas del grupo empezaban a tener sus relaciones fuera de la banda; novios, intereses, cojones para dejar los estudios y vivir del cuento… Pero yo seguía perdida._

 _Fue entonces cuando me acordé de que la única vez que me había sentido verdaderamente tranquila, había sido en ese tercer trimestre de primero. Así que tragándome un poco mi orgullo juvenil, "encendí el foco con su marca" esperando que viniera._

 _Tuve que conseguir que me readmitiesen, y después de eso demostrar que había valido la pena, lo que fue posible gracias a que Shigeru me echaba una mano después de sus clases en la universidad. No voy a mentirte, fue difícil dejar atrás las viejas costumbres. Tenía un vocabulario espantoso, unos modales arcaicos y la tendencia a levantar el puño muy rápido, y no pocas veces Shigeru intentó corregir esos hábitos. "Por lo menos delante de los profesores", decía._

 _Me hizo mejorar como persona y encajar. Me dio otra oportunidad para enfrentar al mundo y rechazar las peores alternativas. Pude graduarme y Kurohasu, después de cambiar de líder, acabó como otra más de las leyendas urbanas de Shimogyo._

 _¿Qué te parece? Es una buena historia, ¿verdad? No sé si la habías imaginado así. Es muy fácil pensar que una pareja "no cuadra" por temas físicos o de edad. Parece que hay algún tipo de norma no escrita que dice que una mujer que no sea especialmente guapa no puede salir con un modelo de lencería que esté cañón. O que un hombre barrigón de cuarenta no pueda hacer feliz a una de veinte. Pero piensa una cosa: en el momento en el que encajes, te importará una mierda todo lo demás._

La ceremonia de graduación había sido lacrimógena. El delegado, que había soltado un discurso profundo y lleno de agradecimientos, encendía la mecha de lo que después se convertía en un desfile de lagrimones, mocos y abrazos que afectó incluso a alguno de los profesores, y que duró hasta que empezó el intercambio de ambiciones y botones en los patios del instituto.

Chitose, que no se había librado de algunas buenas palabras por parte de sus compañeros de clase, observaba como su nombre descendía por el botecillo largo que albergaba su diploma de recién graduada, pensando en lo lejano que parecía ahora ese primer día en el que casi había atropellado a un nerd descuidado en el patio trasero.

Una gran parte de ella se sentía orgullosa de sus logros. La otra preocupada por sus futuros avances. Supuso que era la sensación que todos tendrían al terminar la secundaria superior.

—¿Qué tal la graduación? ¿Has llorado? —una voz familiar se sobrepuso a todas las demás que habían en el patio. O por lo menos lo intentó.

Chitose hizo un puchero avergonzado, dejó de mirar la carcasa del diploma como si fuera una aparición y se giró.

—Por supuesto que no… —observó que Shigeru traía un cactus redondo y diminuto en una mano—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Pues yo lloré. Y abracé al profesor de gimnasia por no obligarme nunca a jugar al fútbol —carcajeó, y con una sonrisa encantadora le tendió la pequeña maceta—. ¡Felicidades por haberte graduado!

—… Gracias —la aceptó, claro. Aunque quedándose a cuadros—. ¿No se supone que se regalan flores en ocasiones como esta?

—Deduje que las flores no iban contigo. Un cactus es más guay, más "rebelde".

—Tienes un concepto muy raro de lo que nos gusta a los macarras, ¿sabes? —sin embargo, observó el cactus, que parecía una bola de pelo blanco y verde, y sonrió con ternura—. Supongo… que yo también debería darte algo.

—No tienes por qué. Hoy es tu día, deberías disfrutarlo todo lo que puedas. A gran parte de estos compañeros quizás no los vuelvas a ver y ahora es la oportunidad perfecta para no perder el contacto con ellos. Porque aunque estudiéis en lugares diferentes, estaréis…

—Cállate un mes, ¿quieres? —tuvo que interrumpirlo. Bastante abochornada estaba ya como para escuchar otro de sus sermones. Carraspeó, y levantó el cilindro de tal forma que su nombre quedase justo frente a él—. ¿Cómo lees este kanji?

—Erm… ¿Chitose? —Shigeru respondió, aún no sabiendo el objetivo de la pregunta.

—Eso es. Así que… —desvió la mirada— puedes hacerlo. Llamarme sólo _Chitose_ , digo.

—¿Me estás dando permiso para llamarte por tu nombre después de tres años haciéndolo ya? —inquirió Shigeru, antes de reírse jovialmente—. Madre mía, ¡eres tan tsundere! ¡Que adorab-…oofh!

Chitose le hundió el puño en el estómago y lo pasó de largo, con la punta de las orejas rojas.

—¡Que te den!

—Esper-… ¡Chitose! ¡Que era broma, mujer! ¡Llámame por mi nombre también, por favor! —por supuesto, aún encorvado, la siguió. Porque sabía que, a su manera, Chitose le estaba demostrando que le quería, y él no iba a ser menos—. ¡Y dame el segundo botón de tu uniforme!

—¡Serás anticuado…!


	18. Special: Ichinose & Rikiya

**Rating:** _T {Clasificable como Josei/Seinen más que como Yaoi}_

 **Disclaimer:** _Historia original. Todo es culpa mía._

* * *

 _ **—Special:**_ _Ichinose & Rikiya—_

* * *

 _—_ _¡Icchi!_ —el grito de Rikiya resonó en el pasillo de la segunda planta, donde más de uno levantó la mirada de las tablets para ver, aunque fuera por medio segundo, como el ceño del aludido se arrugaba. Obviamente muy poco de acuerdo con esa extrema confianza que había adoptado para con su persona.

Ichinose no recordaba exactamente cuándo había empezado; Rikiya tenía una particular manera de expresarse, —como todos los artistas. Excéntricos donde los hubiera— y su afán por molestarlo con motes o actitudes que distaban mucho de su actual relación había llegado a un punto en el que no encontraba cómo había llegado a originarse.

En cualquiera caso, y con un pie ya fuera del mundillo para el próximo año, decidió reservarse el sermón por aquella vez.

—Rikiya-kun.

—¿Te ha dicho el jefe algo sobre Ryohei? —quiso saber, con cautela.

—Sólo que la mala prensa también es prensa, y que si no supone un descenso de las audiencias, los rumores pueden circular por donde quieran —explicó, echando a andar por el pasillo.

Rikiya, que pasó tras su espalda para situarse a su diestra, caminó con él, dejando claro con un gesto que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con aquello.

—No son solo rumores; pasó de verdad. ¿Es que lo que pudo haber sentido Shigeru-san, o Chitose-san, no cuenta?

—Si todo esto se hace público, tanto Itoh-san como su esposa perderían toda la confidencialidad que la mala prensa les da. Nadie le pone cara a los rumores; nadie siente pena por ellos o buscan indagar cómo o por qué pasó. Creo que ahora mismo, necesitan ese tipo de anonimato —Ichinose giró a su izquierda, deteniéndose frente a uno de los dos ascensores que coronaban el ala este de la segunda planta. Pulsó el botón, y tras un silencio miró a Rikiya por encima de las gafas sin montura—. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? El que hizo pública su dirección y empezó con los bulos por internet.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Sólo una intuida mirada tras los cristales naranjas de las gafas de sol.

—Se necesita sólo una voz para que el resto del coro cante —citó—. Considéralo mi _granito de arena_ en esta venganza personal.

—No sabía que fueras un hombre vengativo.

—Y no lo soy. Pero puesto que tú te encargaste de llamar a la policía, me tomé la libertad de no dejarte cargar con toda la responsabilidad a ti solo —se metió las manos en los bolsillos, esbozando una sonrisa débil y comprensiva—. Ya tienes mucho que soportar sobre esos hombros tan tiesos, _Icchi_ , así que déjame cargar un poco por ti.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, rompiendo el mutismo que estaba dispuesto a instaurarse tras aquella frase. Ichinose era un hombre demasiado recio como para aceptar la ayuda de nadie, pero sabía admitir los actos nobles de los demás. Que Rikiya hubiera estado dispuesto a ponérselo difícil a un _amigo_ por bienes mayores era algo que le hacía respetarle y permitirse dedicarle una sonrisa afable y agradecida.

—Mis hombros aún aguantan, es lo que cuenta —su voz retumbó en el ascensor al entrar, seguido del tintineo metálico de las botas del más joven.

—No lo dudo —Rikiya pulsó el botón de los aparcamientos inferiores—. Si Ryohei no está, ¿qué harás tú? ¿Encargarte de otro artista o algo?

—Acabo de presentar mi dimisión.

Rikiya sintió como le subía un escalofrío desagradable hasta la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué!?

—No levantes la voz.

—¿¡Te vas!? —hizo caso omiso a su orden, y levantando la mano le sujetó por un brazo limpiamente forrado por el traje gris—. ¿Por qué? Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa tuya.

—Soy plenamente consciente de ello —coincidió, notando como el elevador le ocasionaba un segundo de ingravidez en el estómago al moverse—. Sin embargo, creo que pude haber actuado de otra manera. Los representantes trabajan para los artistas, pero los artistas también dependen de nosotros. Y aunque Ryohei fuera un caso excepcional, me temo que he tardado mucho en actuar —contuvo un suspiro—. Quizás sea el momento de cambiar de trabajo.

—Venga ya… —murmuró, estupefacto. Tenía tantas cosas que decir en un margen tan reducido y moralmente limitado que no supo por dónde empezar, o a qué darle prioridad. Obviamente, al poder mantener el contacto aún fuera del mundillo. Rikiya recordó rápidamente que cuando le había llamado antes de que ocurriese todo aquello, su número constaba como _Privado_ , y a ser posible quería tener al representante entre sus contactos—. Tú teléfono, ¿podrías…?

No pudo añadir nada más, pues fue a abrir la boca al mismo tiempo que las puertas volvían a abrirse en la primera planta, haciendo un alto en su recorrido hasta los aparcamientos.

—¡Wow! Un traje como ese sólo quedaría bien en alguien como tú —una voz con acento, empalagosa y tibia, como una de esas brisas agobiantes en un día de verano, tuvo el descaro de interrumpir.

Giulio, el fotógrafo de reputación dudosa, observaba a Ichinose con ojo crítico desde el pasillo, pulsando la parte superior del teléfono móvil contra los labios.

—La sastrería italiana suele ser minuciosa —respondió Ichinose, con toda la entereza que pudo reunir.

—Por supuesto. Llevamos vistiendo hombres guapos desde hace mucho —con una sonrisa de zorro astuto, levantó el teléfono y lo agitó suavemente—. Estaba a punto de llamarte, Ichi-pyun. ¿Podemos hablar?

 _"_ _¿Ichi-pyun?"_

Rikiya lo lamentó por él, pues sabía que se avecinaba un buen rapapolvo por parte del recto representante. No obstante, fue una sorpresa ver como Ichinose cedía a la petición simplemente saliendo del ascensor, quedando de perfil para dedicarle una última mirada.

—No descuides el trabajo, Rikiya-kun —aconsejó. Y mientras las puertas volvían a su cauce, Rikiya juraría que el italiano le había sacado la lengua, como un niño travieso a punto de romper un jarrón.

Llegó a los aparcamientos inferiores con la ceja enarcada, y con un sentimiento muy poco agradable zumbándole tras la oreja, como una mosca cojonera que no le daba tregua por mucho que quisiera espantarla. Ya no solo por el hecho de que Ichinose fuera tan tolerante con respecto al fotógrafo, sino que este mismo tenía una fama no ignorada por nadie. Ya fueran rumores verdaderos o no, el hecho de que le gustasen los hombres seguía siendo la comidilla de muchos de aquel gremio.

 _¿Ichinose también…?_ Lo dudaba. Estaba muy seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

 _¿Desde cuándo eran amigos?_ Y no sólo amigos; la confianza que el fotógrafo demostraba era excesiva.

 _¿Y a qué venía esa miradita…?_

Rikiya volvió a pulsar el botón del primer piso, conteniendo la respiración como si pensase que así el ascensor podría subir más rápido. Se escurrió entre las puertas cuando estas apenas habían terminado de abrirse y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, caminando a zancadas hasta la intersección de su derecha y recorriendo el pasillo colindante mientras movía la cabeza como un ave rapaz.

Tuvo que frenar y retroceder un paso hasta pegarse a la pared al verlos en el descansillo de la escalera, sintiéndose por un momento como un vulgar mirón. No estaba seguro de si le habrían visto, pero al escuchar la voz con acento del italiano, respiró hondo por la nariz y destensó los hombros.

—… las gracias; tuve mis motivos para hacerlo.

—Aún así —aquella era la voz de Ichinose— agradezco el soplo. De no haber llegado a tiempo no sé qué hubiera pasado con ese pobre hombre. Aunque tampoco quiero entrar en detalles de cómo acabó usted allí, Leonne-san.

—Mejor —el italiano rió suavemente—. Porque tampoco te los daría, Ichi-pyun. A propósito, ¿cómo está ese pequeñín?

—… Necesita tiempo.

—Ow… ¿debería llevarle flores?

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

Rikiya frunció las cejas, no gustándole en absoluto el poco tacto que demostraba tener el italiano. Aunque hubiera sido él –aunque aún no se explicaba el motivo por el que tendría que tener el teléfono de Ichinose– quien ayudase a salvar a Shigeru.

Tampoco le dio buena espina cuando el italiano volvió a hablar con una voz más melosa y confidencial.

—Entonces, ¿cuento contigo a las diez? ¿O prefieres en tu casa?

—No, está bien. Allí estaré.

— _Perfetto!_ ¿Bebes? Puedo descorchar un _Verdicchio._

—No es mala idea.

—Y si te emborrachas, prometo no… —una melodía, según Riki muy de anuncio de compresas con alas, interrumpió al italiano, que se disculpó y contestó a lo que seguramente era su teléfono. Lo escuchó hablar en italiano, y por un momento muy deprisa, hasta que hizo una pausa y pudo volver a entenderle—. Nos vemos esta noche, Ichi-pyun.

A Rikiya se le saltó el corazón del pecho cuando la voz del italiano siguió con su perorata inentendible escaleras arriba, y sin ningún lugar donde poder esconderse a tiempo más que la planta de interior minúscula del otro lado, se quedó pegado a la pared con la esperanza de que le pasase de largo y no le viese. Algo imposible, por supuesto, y como sabía que ocurriría, Giulio le lanzó una mirada de reojo al pasar que le hizo sentirse aún más culpable de estar espiando.

Contra todo pronóstico, y al igual que había hecho en el pasillo, el fotógrafo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa y a seguir su camino charlando amenamente por el móvil. Aquello le hizo suspirar, aliviado, y le dio pie para poder coincidir de nuevo con Ichinose en los aparcamientos, al que con un poco de suerte podría sacarle alguna información con respecto a todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Porque mirase por donde lo mirase, todo aquello le sonaba a chantaje: A cambio de la información que les llevaría a Shigeru, Ichinose cedía a algún capricho. Tenía sentido. Y si añadía a la ecuación la fama que el italiano tenía con los hombres, tenía más sentido aún.

Tanto que daba miedo.

¿Le habría propuesto acostarse? Y de ser así, ¿por qué alguien tan estoico como Ichinose iba a aceptar? Era un despropósito para un heterosexual cerrado y fiel a sus principios. Un imposible con el que había soñado desde que le conoció, sabiendo que no podría aspirar a mucho más que a ser el amigo punk e insolente de su artista.

Agitando la cabeza, y sin querer llenarse más aún de incertidumbre, dobló la esquina rápidamente y bajó las escaleras casi a saltos, empujando la puerta de seguridad del aparcamiento para buscar la silueta de Ichinose entre los coches.

Lo vio en una de las plazas céntricas, y apuró el paso hasta él.

—¿Rikiya-kun? —el representante enarcó una ceja al verle—. ¿No te habías marchado?

—No, tuve que volver a recoger algo —mintió, peinándose distraídamente la cresta a un lado. Intentando no atropellar las palabras, añadió:— Dime, _Icchi,_ ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Supo que no había sido sutil en absoluto.

—Sí. Lo cierto es que sí —aseguró Ichinose, abriendo la puerta para dejar el maletín en el asiento del copiloto.

Aquello encendió una chispa de celos en Rikiya. No sólo por el hecho de que considerase a Giulio como plan, sino porque parecía no molestarle en absoluto admitirlo. Después recordó que podría ser un chantaje, y quiso meterse de inmediato en materia.

—¿Con el fotógrafo? —preguntó directamente.

Ichinose sacó el cuerpo del coche, y sujetándose a la puerta le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y poco agradable.

—¿Estabas escuchando? —más que una pregunta, fue una acusación.

—Si te está chantajeando por lo de Shigeru-san, yo podría… —se apresuró a decir.

— _Tú podrías…_ ¿qué? —Ichinose le interrumpió con un tono de voz peligroso—. Rikiya-kun, no recuerdo haberte dado el permiso de meterte en mis asuntos, y menos de interpretarlos como te venga en gana. ¿A cuento de qué te pondrías a espiar a otros?

—¡No pretendía espiar a nadie!

—Pero lo has hecho.

—¡Vale, lo he hecho! —admitió, gesticulando con los brazos—. Pero sólo por pensar que podrías estar en apuros. Si ese tío fue el que te dijo lo que estaba pasando con Ryohei, eso significa que participó en toda esa mierda. No es de fiar.

—Creo que tengo el suficiente criterio como para saber lo que hago, aunque tú parezcas pensar lo contrario —Ichinose dio por finalizado su alegato, y haciendo un amago pretendió ocupar su lugar frente al volante.

 _—_ _¡Icchi!_ —Riki se lo impidió al cogerle con firmeza del brazo; acto que sorprendió incluso a esa parte lúcida que estaba amonestando su actitud desde hacía rato—. Por favor, no vayas. Escúchame. Seguro que no ignoras todo lo que se dice de él, lo de que se acuesta con hombres… —hizo una pausa, en la que su mirada y la de Ichinose se enfrentaron en un duelo de silencios suspicaces y contenidos. Y antes de frenar a su lengua, el cantante añadió:— ¿O es por eso por lo que vas con él?

Ichinose lo cogió del antebrazo, y con el ceño fruncido, le hizo soltarle.

—Esta conversación se acabó.

Sin argumentos, e incapaz de impedírselo, Rikiya solo pudo ver como Ichinose arrancaba el coche, maniobraba para salir de la plaza céntrica y aceleraba hasta la salida, dejando atrás un suave chirriar de ruedas y una frustración creciente y caótica.

Rikiya giró sobre su propio eje, bufando, hasta que lanzó una patada contra el neumático del coche vecino. Había hablado de más, lo sabía, pero nada de aquello le había dado las respuestas que necesitaba escuchar. Miró hacia la salida, como si albergase la esperanza de ver su coche aparecer de nuevo, y después sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Buscó al representante del grupo entre sus contactos y marcó la tecla de llamada.

—Sí, soy yo. No, no pasa nada; pero hazme un favor. ¿Puedes conseguirme la dirección de ese fotógrafo tan bueno que ha estado últimamente por aquí?

Esa misma noche, su moto estaba aparcada frente a un edificio de la zona céntrica de Tokio. Tenía una fachada impecable, una puerta amplia de cristal y un aspecto elegante y distinguido, aunque no hasta el punto de parecer uno de esos hoteles de lujo que había pasado de camino hasta allí. En su más humilde opinión, tenía la pinta de uno de esos bloques cuyo alquiler no se terminaba de adaptar del todo a un trabajador medio, y que se reservaba a gente excéntrica como Giulio.

Según su representante, el rastro que el fotógrafo dejaba no acababa nunca de enfriarse, aunque parecía saberse de primera mano que vivía oficialmente en Tokio. Por suerte para él, el hecho de que trabajase con uno de los modelos de la agencia –en este caso Ryohei, al que muy internamente dio las gracias– le proporcionaba a la misma una dirección específica y un número de teléfono. Y aunque reticente en un principio, su rechoncho y ochentero representante había accedido a dársela. Por supuesto, Rikiya era consciente que pensaría lo que no era, pero sentado sobre su moto y observando cualquier ventana que estuviera encendida, pensó que era un riesgo que merecía la pena correr.

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo…?"_

Ichinose ya se había cabreado con él. Ya le había dejado claro que era mayorcito y que no necesitaba que un mocoso se preocupase por su vida. Riki ya tenía asumido su rol en aquella amistad esquiva y fútil, tan proclive a desaparecer ahora que no tenían a Ryohei como excusa. Pero ya fuera por celos o simple y pura envidia, dejar que otro se aprovechase de él por el mero hecho de _devolver un favor_ …

Shigeru había terminado demasiado mal como para ignorar algo que pasaba justo delante de sus narices. Y si verdaderamente había sido voluntad del propio Ichinose el encontrarse con el fotógrafo, al menos quería tener la oportunidad de sincerarse con él.

Dejando el casco colgado del manillar, miró a ambos lados de la calzada antes de cruzar y subir de una zancada los dos escalones del recibidor. Tocó aleatoriamente uno de los numerosos timbres de la placa y con la excusa del haberse olvidado las llaves, y regalándole un poco el oído a la señora del otro lado, consiguió entrar. Giulio vivía en el ático, así que pulsó el último botón del ascensor y se dejó llevar.

Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse al estar frente a su puerta. Por un lado temía lo que pudiera encontrarse, y por otro que ignoraba cómo reaccionaría al respecto. No obstante, la preocupación seguía ahí, pinchándole un lado de la cabeza e impidiéndole ignorarla, por lo que respirando hondo, tocó.

Le recibió, al cabo, el dueño de la casa. Giulio llevaba una camisa de botones gris metálico, remangada y excesivamente desabrochada. También, como dibujada en la cara, esa sonrisa zorruna e inalterable que le hacía siempre desconfiar de él.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde está Ichinose? —preguntó, sin rodeos.

—Quién sabe —el fotógrafo, apelando a su autoritaria malicia, se interpuso entre la puerta y su piso al apoyar el brazo en el marco. Rikiya sintió que podía leerle el pensamiento—. ¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Me gustaría llevármelo, por favor —insistió, dando un paso al frente y levantando el mentón. Nunca se había considerado un chico violento, pero la ocasión parecía pedir un poco de mano dura y ostentación de la virilidad—. Sé que le diste el soplo para ayudar a Shigeru-san, y aunque tu implicación sea malditamente sospechosa, quiero que sepas que no te dejaré chantajearle por ello.

—¿Ooh? —Giulio alargó intencionadamente la vocal, burlón. Y siguiendo con aquel juego, se acercó otro poco más—. Ahora está pareciendo que eres tú el que me amenaza.

—Eso espero. Porque pretendía que sonara a amenaza —la débil sombra de sus ojos tras los cristales de las gafas de sol dio al fotógrafo la seguridad de que no estaba bromeando.

—Creo que estás pensando muy mal de mí, chaval.

—Tienes una fama que no ayuda a pensar lo contrario.

—Oh, sí. _"El fotógrafo que se acuesta con sus modelos"_ —citó, con una sonrisa irónica—. Es lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? Que no seas tú el que se acueste con él.

Rikiya frunció las cejas y apretó el puño en torno al cuello suelto de la camisa ajena, tirando de él hasta encararlo, con una gran porción de la paciencia perdida.

-Si quieres follarte a alguien, aquí estoy yo —dijo, con los dientes apretados para no gritar—. Deja a _Icchi_ tranquilo, a él no…

Su alegato perdió fuerza cuando la risa del italiano lo desconcertó, haciéndole perder el hilo de su arrebato. Parpadeó varias veces, no entendiendo en absoluto qué le hacía tanta gracia.

—¡Eres una monada, de verdad! —exclamó entonces—. Qué pena que no me vayan para nada los chiquillos como tú —se limpió una lagrimilla del ojo y giró la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Lo has oído, Ichi-pyun? Tienes a un cachorrillo que viene a morder por ti.

Rikiya levantó la cabeza, con los ojos desencajados, y se quedó clavado al suelo cuando vio a Ichinose salir desde el punto ciego del salón, justo por detrás de la puerta. Llevaba un traje diferente, menos formal y sin corbata, y el pelo suavemente húmedo, como si acabase de tomar un baño. La mirada que le lanzó justo por encima de las gafas fue una estoica, seria y reprobatoria, como un profesor que mira a un alumno que se ha dormido en medio de su clase. Le intimidó tanto que la camisa del italiano se le escurrió de entre los dedos, y no supo esbozar palabra con sentido.

—Hemos terminado, ¿verdad? —rompió el silencio Ichinose, subiéndose las gafas con un amago elegante.

—Sí. Gracias por portarte tan bien —respondía Giluio, arreglándose despreocupadamente el cuello de la camisa. Ante la cara de desconcierto de Riki, añadió, en un susurro cómplice y un guiño con el que no parecía especialmente disculparse:— Cuando te vi en el pasillo, le llamé para cambiar la hora. Soy un encanto, pero no precisamente gilipollas.

—Nos vamos —Ichinose salió por la puerta y echó a andar por el pasillo con la plena seguridad de haber dejado clara su orden. Y Rikiya, sin querer rebatirle por el momento nada, le siguió, demasiado confuso como para pasarse de listo.

Giulio se asomó por el pasillo, apreciando por última vez aquel culo estrecho y moldeado dentro de sus cuarenta y pocos años, y cerró la puerta. Tenía atado a la cama a un brasileño cuyo vibrador favorito llevaba ya mucho tiempo abusando de las pilas.

Ichinose y Rikiya bajaron juntos en el ascensor. Y dentro de aquel silencio, los primeros tres pisos se hicieron eternos.

Al final, Rikiya reunió la poca madurez que no acababan de pisotearle y habló.

—Lo siento —ante el mutismo del mayor, que estaba justo detrás de él, continuó:— Pensé que estabas en un apuro. Después de lo de Shigeru-san, no quise darle el beneficio de la duda a mis sospechas, y simplemente…

—Simplemente pensaste que era buena idea seguirme y amenazar a alguien por dejarte llevar por la imaginación.

Riki abrió la boca para rebatir, pero al final estuvo dispuesto a asentir. No obstante, gracias a aquella acusación, pudo escarbar en una cuestión que aún no quedaba del todo clara.

—Si no estabas aquí por un chantaje, ¿para qué has venido?

—¿Importa?

—A mi sí —giró la cabeza hacia atrás, y un par de ojos, claros como el cristal, le observaron por un lado de las gafas de sol—. ¿Os habéis acostado?

—Esa pregunta está fuera de lugar.

Rikiya cerró el puño, y de un golpe seco y preciso, pulsó el botón amarillo que había bajo el cuadro de los que indicaban los pisos. De inmediato, el ascensor dio una sacudida y se detuvo, vibrando suavemente hasta finalmente quedarse inmóvil. Las luces de emergencia titilaron hasta teñir todo de naranja.

Ichinose, quien casi había perdido el equilibrio, pegó la espalda al espejo del fondo, observando con ojo crítico al muchacho que ahora se daba la vuelta para mirarle, quitándose las gafas de sol. Riki tenía unos ojos bonitos, almendrados, casi blancos y tan expresivos que era imposible no saber lo que sentía en aquel mismo momento.

—Si os habéis acostado significa que no le haces ascos a los hombres, y que entonces no tengo por qué seguir conteniéndome —le informó, plantando el cuerpo frente a él con una determinación firme y austera, cultivada durante el tiempo suficiente como para haber ganado una respetable importancia.

Rikiya observó los hombros anchos pero delgados de Ichinose. Las sombras de ese cuello de cisne, elegante, atractivo, tentador; los labios, formando siempre una línea casi recta, y que le conferían un gesto sobrio e inaccesible; las suaves arrugas bajo los ojos, remarcadas según sus dosis de sueño, café y estrés; y como colofón sus ojos, que siempre juzgaban en silencio, fijamente y con paciencia. Era el maldito hombre entrado en los cuarenta más sensual que había visto en su vida.

Sucumbiendo al romanticismo, levantó la mano e hizo algo que nunca había podido hacer sin la influencia de una mala broma o una malicia ocasional: tocarle. Paseó la punta de los dedos por sus pómulos, reptando hasta ese pelo liso y oscuro que enredó con un gesto delicado tras la oreja. Bajó hasta la cumbre de los labios, aplastándolos suavemente con el pulgar y recorriéndolos de lado a lado, mojándose los propios con la punta de la lengua al sentir el hambre de devorarlos. Algo que no tardó en hacer. O en intentar.

Se sentía incapaz de actuar como lo había hecho Ryohei; aprovechándose de la situación y tomando a la fuerza aquello que no le correspondía. Había criticado ese tipo de actitud, tanto con él como con aquel acosador que había aterrorizado a Hana en su día. No podía ser como uno de ellos, por mucho que tuviera la oportunidad con Ichinose.

Así pues, se limitó a besar sobre la comisura, y con una torpeza digna de un inexperto.

—Me gustas, _Icchi._ En serio, aluciné contigo cuando te vi la primera vez. Y cuando me enteré de que vendrías a ver a este tío me preocupé, porque pensé que tenía malas intenciones —ya que estaba, lo confesaría todo— …Y también me puse súper celoso, ¿vale? Porque pensé que eras hetero.

—SOY hetero —se escuchó entonces a Ichinose, entre las sombras siniestras de las luces de emergencia.

A Rikiya sólo le dio tiempo a soltar un interrogante al aire antes de que el cuerpo del representante lo obligase a caminar hacia atrás, notando como esta vez era su espalda la que chocaba contra la superficie fría del ascensor. No lo vio, pero cuando las luces volvieron a iluminar todo de blanco y los engranajes del elevador volvieron a vibrar, supo que Ichinose lo había vuelto a poner en marcha.

—El señor Leonne me invitó amablemente a posar para lo que él bautizó como su _Álbum Personal de Fotos para Masturbarse_ ; y tras el favor que nos hizo delatando a Ryohei, que un chiquillo utilice mi imagen para eso es el menor de mis problemas ahora mismo.

Ichinose había sido claro, conciso y estaba –aunque Riki no tenía ninguna queja al respecto– condenadamente cerca.

—Ah… —el cantante parpadeó, abochornado. ¿Acababa de confesarse porque sí? Eso parecía—. Entonces… ¿Tan amigos?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Rikiya cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo del recibidor. La luz le hizo lagrimear los ojos, y tras incorporarse, buscó a tientas las gafas de sol mientras se los tapaba con la mano.

—Eres un muchacho insolente, Rikiya-kun —dijo Ichinose, quien cogió las gafas del interior del ascensor antes de salir y agacharse. Asió al más joven de la quijada y le levantó el mentón, colocándole personalmente las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—. Estoy muy seguro de mis gustos como para temer que cambien por un beso, así que dime; ¿me besas y te olvidas del asunto? ¿O prefieres mi número personal?

Riki parpadeó tras los cristales naranjas, y tras colar un dedo por debajo para secarse las lagrimillas, lo miró.

—¿Tú número personal…?

—Así es. Me lo ibas a pedir esta mañana, ¿verdad? —sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, dejándolo bajo la nariz del cantante como el que tienta a un hambriento con un filete. Esbozó una sonrisa teñida de picaresca sutil e insistió:— ¿El beso o el teléfono?

—… ¿Ambos?

—Respuesta incorrecta —dándole un golpecillo en la frente con el propio teléfono, Ichinose se levantó, lo esquivó y fue el primero en abandonar el edificio.

Rikiya no tardó en levantarse, casi tropezándose con sus propias piernas, y corrió tras él. Si definía _un beso_ como el camino corto, y _tener su teléfono_ como el camino más largo, prefería sin duda el camino largo. Porque quizás, y sólo quizás, podría obtener más que un beso al final de aquel camino. Aquel hombre escondía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y se moría de curiosidad por saber cuánto podría seguir enamorándole.

 _—_ _¡Icchi!_ Tú teléfono —sonrió, muy seguro de su decisión. Y, sabiendo que pese a que todo era una mera especulación, no se arrepentiría—. Dame tu teléfono, por favor.


	19. 00 Alternative

△ ** _EGO_** △

* * *

✖ _Alternative_ ✖

* * *

El ascensor está fuera de servicio. Es domingo, y las reparaciones, según la nota de disculpas que hay pegada a las puertas del mismo, se estiman para el día siguiente a primera hora.

Él chasquea la lengua, pero gira el cuerpo y acepta las escaleras como su único medio alternativo para subir. Mientras lo hace, en su cabeza se arremolinan pensamientos de algo parecido a la nostalgia, teñida de una hostilidad que se acrecienta a medida que asciende pisos.

Piensa que todo sigue igual. Que no han cambiado el color de las paredes y que todo sigue oliendo a fregasuelos. Dobla en el segundo piso y sigue subiendo. Desde más arriba se escucha un constante repiqueteo, como de algo no especialmente pesado chocando contra el suelo o la pared. Una pelota de fútbol. Lo sabe porque la está viendo caer y ganando velocidad, escalón por escalón.

Extiende la mano y la atrapa en el aire, mirando hacia arriba para ver asomada una tímida cabeza; la cual parece negarse a bajar a buscarla. Así pues, sigue subiendo hasta el tercer piso, y lo que le recibe es un niño, probablemente de no más de seis años, con el pelo oscuro y enmarañado y una sonrisa a la que le falta un diente. Tiene los ojos redondos y expresivos, y no tiene una constitución especialmente robusta.

—¡Gracias, señor!

—¿Por qué no has bajado a por ella? —pregunta, con una desinteresada curiosidad.

—Mamá dice que no me acerque al hueco de las escaleras. Puede ser peligroso.

—Es un buen consejo —lanzó la pelota de tal forma que describiese un arco fácil de atrapar. Luego pasa de largo al muchacho hasta la primera puerta del tercer piso, donde se da cuenta de un pequeño cambio.

Donde antes había dos nombres, ahora había tres. Compartiendo el espacio del letrero apostado sobre el timbre.

 _Itoh Shigeru._

 _Itoh Chitose._

 _Itoh Hotaru._

—¿Viene a visitar a mis padres? —el crío pregunta con inocencia, mientras gira la pelota entre sus manos. Y cuando él le mira, se da cuenta de que esos ojos que le observan, con curiosidad afable y despreocupada, le provocan un _deja vù_ desagradable.

—¿Tú eres Hotaru-chan?

El niño frunció las cejas y pareció ruborizarse, dejando caer la pelota.

—¡N-no es "-chan"! Eso es para las niñas…

—¿Ooh? —allí estaba la faceta de su madre. Lo cual no le resultó especialmente mejor—. Entonces, ¿Hotaru-kun? Se te ha vuelto a escapar la pelota.

Señala a su espalda. Y el chiquillo, desesperanzado, se gira sólo para verla rebotar contra el borde de un escalón y volver a precipitarse hacia abajo. Suelta un gemido de protesta, apenas asomado desde la parte superior, como si temiera caer al vacío.

—Iré a por ella —dijo entonces él. Se aleja de la puerta y vuelve sobre sus pasos hacia la escalera.

—¿De verdad? —el niño le sonríe, esperanzado—. ¡Le invitaré a un zumo!

—No hace falta —asegura, posando una mano amiga sobre su hombro—. Pero sí puedes hacerme un favor.

—¡Claro! ¡El que quie-…!

Hotaru siente la presión débil en el hombro. Débil, pero suficiente para arrebatarle la estabilidad sobre su pequeño calzado y sentir la ingravidez de no estar sobre el suelo. El pequeño cae, como a cámara lenta, y extiende los brazos cuando el cuerpo del adulto le queda extrañamente lejos de su alcance. Cada vez más arriba. O quizás él es el que está más abajo.

Tras un estrépito escaleras abajo, todo se vuelve negro.

—Dale saludos a tu padre.


End file.
